Pokemon: Revelation of the Master
by Perentie Fan
Summary: The time has come for choices to be made, destinies to be realized and the worlds fate to be decided.
1. Default Chapter

Dedicated to all those who love the pokemon anime. May this story help you love it all the more.

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

A Fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, never have and never will. I am writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to ashmidt@flash.net.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue: Origin of the Legend

______________________________________________________________________________________

There are many legends in the world of Pokemon, but none greater then what is regarded as the First Legend. Passed down from generation to generation of the world's greatest pokemon masters it tells a story of an era long gone and a future event which would either destroy the world or save it. Thousands of years ago when the Pokemon League was first established, mighty pokemon masters ruled the world. Most of these were good kind people but some were power mad tyrants who would do anything to increase their own domains. For many years the good masters warred against the evil ones, none gaining much ground. Finally the greatest masters of that time, the original Elite Four, banded together and defeated the dark masters once and for all, but they were all mortally wounded in the terrible battle. Their bodies and the bodies of their pokemon disappeared in a bright glow that enveloped the area at their deaths. The life energy of their bodies reformed into a transparent sphere, which later became known as the Master Ball. Before the successors (who had participated in the battle as well) of the Elite Four's amazed eyes the sphere levitated in front of them and spoke this prophecy:

"Let it be known that in the future this will surely come to pass. The dark master of that time will attempt his rise to ultimate power, the Titans of the earth shall clash in a battle that will never be surpassed and the good masters of the world will band together again. Out of this battle there will be two possible outcomes. In one, the greatest master who will ever exist will unleash the full power of this sphere, healing the Legendaries, saving the earth and assuring his destiny. In the other, he will fail his final test and the world will be plunged into an age of darkness and despair from which it will never fully recover. Let this prophecy never be forgotten and protect this sphere from all who would use it for evil."

And so, throughout the millennia the elite members of the pokemon league protected the sphere. They found it contained incredible power in the hands of a Pokemon Master; it could control and summon pokemon from all over the world but the effect was temporary. And no one could access its greatest power, to heal pokemon and humans who were beyond any hope of recovery or were even already dead. As time passed the prophecy was never completely forgotten but few took it seriously or believed it would ever come to pass…until now.


	2. Part 1: The legend begins

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

A Fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I am writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part 1: The Legend begins

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lance sat in his chambers thinking about the recent events at the league. There had been some great trainers this year with talents and skill such as he had never seen. Yet one stood above the rest. That years champion, a young boy who had made incredible achievements for his age. Compared to some other trainers he had quite few pokemon. Only about nineteen if he remembered correctly. Lance chuckled to himself as he too had only about twenty pokemon. Going for quality over quantity certainly had its benefits. Still there was something different about this boy, something special. Prima and Bruno had told him they noticed similar things having met the boy in person. They said he was very sensitive, determined and incredibly caring towards his pokemon, very admirable traits in a trainer. They also said he was quite foolhardy and a little dense but that this seemed to add to his personality rather then detract from it.

Lance looked thoughtfully at a picture that had been taken of the boy in a victory pose with all his pokemon during the victory celebration after his winning match. They were certainly impressive specimens he thought looking at the boys pokemon, "that Charizard is as big as mine and he has quite a variety of types" he thought aloud while looking at the photo. "We expect great things from you Ash," he said quietly while putting up the photo and heading for bed. As he passed a window he looked out over the stadium. This was only his home during the league games, like Prima, or Lorelei as she was also known, who stayed at a house in the Orange islands and Bruno who sometimes trained in the mountains he lived elsewhere during the off season near his old friend Clair. "I wonder how her Dragon gym is doing," he thought to himself before continuing to his room when he heard a noise come from the study chamber he had just left. Running back he found a man sitting in the chair he had just been in. The man turned and stood up giving a slight bow. Lance couldn't see his face as it was cast in shadow but he knew almost instantly who it was.

"Giovanni! How dare you come here unannounced!" he thundered at the man who didn't even flinch.

"Ah Lance, you always were temperamental though I am pleased you remember your old friend, it has been a long time." 

"We were never friends," Lance growled back. "If I had enough evidence I'd have you thrown in prison for the things you really do."

"Lets not quibble over rumors," Giovanni replied in a dismissing tone. "I'm here on important business."

"And what might that be?" Lanced asked crossing his arms.

Giovanni smiled. "You are aware of most of the ancient pokemon legends are you not?"

"Yes", Lance replied in a tired tone.

"And what of the most ancient one? The prophecy of the master ball?"

"What is your point?" Lanced asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I have studied the prophecy at great length these past few years and have decided that it is about time it was brought about." Giovanni then walked into the light and leveled his menacing gaze with Lance's. "Where is it? Where is the master ball?"

"You know as well as I do that that information is available only to the most high ranking and trustworthy members of the league." Lance replied keeping his voice as calm as possible despite the fear growing inside him over what Giovanni had just said about bringing the prophecy about.

"Which is why I came to you old friend."

"Let me make myself clear, I am not telling you anything, " Lance said, gritting his teeth in anger. "Now leave my presence!"

"It wasn't a request." Giovanni replied while pulling a Poke Ball from his jacket pocket. He then threw it and a huge Rhydon materialized in front of him. "Rhydon grab him", Giovanni calmly ordered. The lizard like rock-plated creature ran at him but at the last second Lance leaped in the air and rolled to the side dodging the attack. Rhydon had gained too much forward momentum and slammed into the Bookshelves temporarily being buried in them. Lance stood up, his clothes and demeanor scarcely ruffled by the exertion.

"You're still quite quick in your old age," Giovanni complimented.

"You're not as smart as I thought if you think you could attack me like this and get away with it. After this there's no doubt you'll be arrested."

"The police will soon no longer concern me, or any other power for that matter." With that he threw another Poke Ball which revealed an Alakazam. The fox like pokemon raised its hands and its eyes began to glow. 

Lance prepared to dodge an attack again but then sensed something behind him, Before he could turn around however the Rhydon had grabbed him in an iron like grip which try as he might he could not break out of. Giovanni smiled in satisfaction.

"You know that I won't tell you anything no matter what you do to me," Lance said while trying to reach his poke balls but finding that Rhydon had grabbed him in just the right way to keep him from doing so. "Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Charizard, I need your help!" Lance yelled, hoping his pokemon would hear him and come out on their own.

"That is quite futile I'm afraid, my Alakazam is holding your poke balls shut with its psychic powers even as we speak. And as for what you said before, yes I know that I could torture you all I wanted and you would still not talk. However I have a much more effective method for extracting this information," Giovanni said as he turned to Alakazam and nodded. The creature spread its arms wide and its eyes glowed more brightly as an aura of psychic energy formed around it and Lance. Lance yelled in pain as he felt his mind invaded and tried to resist. However this Alakazam had been trained specifically for this type of mind invasion and it soon had the information its master needed.

Lance fell unconscious as Alakazam walked over to Giovanni and transferred the information it had gathered from Lances mind to his.

Giovanni looked down at the helpless Lance. "How easy it would be to kill him now" he thought but then decided against it. He couldn't afford to waste a second. There was no telling if his minions had yet secured the already almost empty Indigo Plateau, and the last thing he needed was to have someone interfere now, and besides Lance was one of the greatest master that had ever lived. His presence was vital if the prophecy was to be fulfilled. He returned his pokemon and went outside to the location he had seen in Lance's mind. He was quite pleased to find that it was only a short distance away in a hilly region near an underground base that Team Rocket had been secretly building for the past few months. That facility would soon house their "guest." He walked to the small temple like structure that stood at the top of the highest hill. It had no roof but was surrounded by fifteen-foot pillars that formed a circle around the circular area within. He walked to the raised pillar of rock in the center of the shrine. Before he could touch it though he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see two of his highest-ranking members approaching.

Butch and Cassidy bowed in respect as Giovanni addressed them. "Have you succeeded?"

"Yes," Cassidy replied keeping her head bowed. "Indigo Plateau is ours."

"Those security guards never suspected our attack," Butch said in his scratchy voice, "they ran like scared Rattata." In the background several Team Rocket members could be seen planting devices underground that would eventually be able to produce a dome-like energy shield over the entire area if necessary. 

"Excellent," Giovanni said in approval, "tell the Professor and his assistants to move in, they will soon have their "special subjects." "Oh and contact those three idiots wherever they are and tell them to return to our facility in Viridian until further notice. I don't want to have to have to deal with them until this is over."

"Yes, but there is one problem sir", Cassidy said in a hesitant voice, "we can't find Lance. We think he escaped."

"No matter for the moment he has served his purpose," Giovanni replied. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that he turned and pressed down on a small impression in the center column. "Please enter voice ID," chirped a computer voice from inside the short pillar. Giovanni brought out a small device and touched it to his mouth. "Lance Rage," he said in a voice identical to Lance's. "Voice ID confirmed" it replied. Part of the pillars flat surface appeared to cave in and from it rose a thin pillar with a circular object sat at the top. 

"The Master Ball," Giovanni said in a voice full of anticipation.

"Uh sir, what exactly are you going to do with that again?" Butch asked, Giovanni had given them quite vague information as to what the plan was specifically.

"It's quite simple. The Master Ball can in the hands of a Pokemon Master control any small number of pokemon no matter how powerful they are. Unfortunately this effect is temporary and that is where our Professor comes in." He said nothing more, leaving Cassidy and Butch still quite confused but they knew better then to ask again. They stepped back in surprise as Giovanni pressed his hand against the transparent sphere and it began to glow brightly. Giovanni closed his eyes in concentration and after a few seconds a wave of energy expanded from the sphere. It was gone just as soon as it had appeared. 

"What was that!" Butch and Cassidy yelled in shock.

Giovanni smiled. He had sent the message, they would arrive soon… he could sense it. The Legendary Pokemon of the world were rising from their respective refuges. Just then a portal opened in time and space in front of him and a small light greenish pokemon landed at his feet its eyes glowing in a hypnotic trance. Celebi. He expected it would be the first to come.

"Take the creature to the laboratory," he ordered. At first Cassidy and Butch could only stare at Celebi, the rarest and most mysterious pokemon of all, but after a moment Cassidy bent down and picked up the creature and with Butch carried it to the laboratory's secret entrance in a nearby cliff side.

Giovanni stood alone in the center of the temple looking up at the night sky, his mind flooded with the possibilities of what would soon take place. 

"And so it begins," he said quietly. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Okay a tad bit short but I hope you found it interesting. The mood will lighten up a bit in the next chapter. 

This is a story I've had in my head for a long time and I'm glad I finally decided to write it down. This story will have a lot of action, fun and romance and I hope you like it. I'm designing it to be like the pokemon movies. You know? A prologue, main story and epilogue (their epilogues being during the credits.) I may write more after this story but this is going to be my main movie. Lance's last name is purely my idea just so ya know and thus is in no way official.

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



	3. Part 2: Battles and memories

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part 2: Battles and memories

______________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shone brightly and warmly as it rose over the horizon. There were only a few clouds in the sky and they were large, beautiful ones. A cool breeze blew, making the air a perfectly comfortable temperature. The hills were already filled with the sounds of Beedrill and Butterfree visiting flowers. Ash got up from his sleeping bag and smiled, it was going to be a perfect day he thought. He suddenly realized how hungry he was as his stomach growled, demanding to be filled. "I wish I was home," he said in a whining manner. "Mom always makes the best food."

"Well we would have been there by now if you hadn't insisted on chasing that Wooper for so long. Pallet is only a few hours walk from Indigo you know," an irritated but pretty voice said from underneath a sleeping bag several feet away.

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "Ah you know you wanted to catch that Wooper just as much as I did Misty." His voice was basically the same as it had always been but had gotten slightly deeper and less scratchy. A bit taller and more muscular the young trainer was quickly maturing. 

The red head only growled in reply and got up to get some water from a nearby stream, flashing a smile to show she wasn't actually mad. Though it had grown a bit longer she still wore her hair up in a ponytail though less often then she had used to. Taller and less scrawny her beauty was rapidly blossoming.

Ash laughed a bit. Even though he and Misty were dating they still argued a lot. It was usually a lot of fun and in the rare event they actually hurt each other's feelings they were quick to apologize. He had to admit she was right though. After the victory celebration at Indigo he decided they should head back to Pallet by walking despite Professor Oaks offer to drive them back. He reasoned they would see more walking, and indeed they did. That evening they were halfway to Pallet when Ash spotted a Wooper in the grass. He had accidentally frightened it by yelling and he and Misty had spent the next several hours searching the bushes for it, never finding it, while the others impatiently waited.

He looked to his side and saw his two other friends in their respective sleeping bags. Tracey slept on his side clutching a sketch he had tried to make of the Wooper they had seen. He was pretty much the same as he had always been, right down to the headband. Brock lay on his back mumbling in his sleep something about Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joys. Ash shook his head and wondered if Brock would ever find the right girl. The former gym leader had grown it bit taller but was otherwise unchanged as well. He then looked down to see another of his closest friends asleep next to him. Pikachu laid curled up in his own special sleeping bag with little lightning bolts on it. He gave out a big yawn and looked up at his master/friend.

"Pika-pika-pi [good morning Ash]" 

"Good morning Pikachu, how'd you sleep?"

"Pika! [Great!]" The electric mouse cried raising his hands in the air to stretch. 

Pikachu's ears rose in alertness as he heard Misty returning.

"Hey guys, I got water and found some delicious berries!" she yelled.

Ash was on his feet in a second. He ran to Misty, grabbed the berries and had eaten most of them before she could react, Pikachu happily catching and eating what he dropped.

"Hey quit it!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Ash asked with an innocent expression on his face, Pikachu mimicked him.

"Cut it out you two!" Brock snapped, "I'll have breakfast ready soon," he finished as he prepared some Rice Rolls.

Brock had gotten out of bed and started cooking at an amazing speed as usual. Ash always meant to ask how he could fit so much stuff in his back pack but decided there were some things in this life that were best left unanswered. 

"So, who's going to wake up Trace?" Ash asked noticing his friend still dozing.

"Chu-pika-pika! [I will!]" Pikachu said happily, as it's cheeks started to crackle with electricity.

"Ahhh! I'm up! I'm up! " Tracey yelled before he could get shocked. Ash and Misty laughed a bit as everyone sat down for breakfast They planned on heading back to Pallet and just spending time together at the Ketchem residence for awhile before Brock and Misty returned to their homes and Tracey to his job as Professor Oaks assistant. They of course had no plans of stopping their journeys together but had decided it was about time to take a nice long break. Ash didn't really care. The Professors lab was within walking distance of his house; he could contact Misty or Brock via videophone and easily and quickly fly to their homes to visit on Pigeot. They had just finished breakfast when a figure approached them from down the road.

"He looks familiar," Ash thought aloud as the young man in a blue shirt came closer.

"Fergus?" Misty asked questionably. 

"That's my name don't wear it out," he said before slapping his face in embarrassment. "Man that was corny!"

"Not as corny as some of the things Ash says," Tracey replied and received a glare from Ash.

"Fergus, what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

"Heading home, I just took a few detours along the way, I didn't expect to run into you guys again. However I'm glad I did." He then turned to Ash. "Ash, I saw you battle in Indigo Stadium and I thought you were pretty good."

"Wow, you were there?" Ash asked.

"Yes, made it into tenth place too."

"That's pretty good, a lot better then I did my first time though you do realize I won this year," Ash stated a little boastfully.

"Yeah, I also realize you never came up against me. How bout we change that?"

"You're on!" Ash said going into battle mode.

"This should be good," Tracey said getting ready to sketch the battle.

"When we first met you would have been able to beat me easily but I've gotten a lot better since then," Ash said as Pikachu leaped on his shoulder and agreed with a loud "Pika!"

"You may be confident but lets see if you can back up what you say," Fergus replied in a taunting manner.

"Then lets do it!" Ash yelled, hardly able to contain his excitement.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Within minutes they were standing in a low grassy field, ready to battle.

"What do you say to six pokemon each and best four out of six wins?" Fergus asked.

"That's fine by me," Ash replied and pulled out a Poke Ball, Fergus did the same. They threw the balls at the same time.

"Go! Vaporeon!" Fergus yelled as the water type Eevee evolution appeared from its Poke Ball. Misty went starry eyed upon seeing it. "Vapor!" It cried.

"Go! Espeon!" Ash yelled as the psychic type Eevee appeared and assumed a battle stance. "Espeon" it said softly and a bit eerily.

"This is going to be interesting," Brock noted, "Eevee versus Eevee."

"Yeah," Tracey replied and sat down to sketch.

"It's a Psychic type so use Bite attack!" Fergus commanded.

"Double Team!" Ash yelled in response.

Espeon glowed as several duplicates of itself appeared around it. Vaporeon ran at one and bit into it. The false Espeon shimmered and disappeared, while the real one rammed into the Water type and took up another position on the battlefield.

"Argh! Quick Attack! Fergus yelled undaunted. Ash commanded the same of Espeon.

Both pokemon rushed at each other at high speed. Both got hit in the sides a few times while dodging most attempts. After several seconds of this both leaped in the air, Vaporeon saw an opening and Tail Whipped Espeon in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Before she could get up Vaporeon used Bubblebeam releasing dozens of large bubbles that exploded on impact, slowing Espeon down and weakening her further. 

"We have it now!" Fergus yelled. "Finish it with Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon fired a beam of multicolored energy from its mouth at Espeon who couldn't get out of the way in time. It fell onto its side with a painful yell, but managed to struggle back on its feet.

"You can do it Espeon!" Ash yelled. "Use Morning Sun!"

Espeon closed her eyes; the gem on her forehead glowed and solar energy washed over her body as the rising sun began to caste its rays on her. When it cleared Espeon was fully healed, its scratches and bruises gone.

"Use Water Gun!" Fergus commanded a bit peeved at the prospect of having to weaken Espeon again.

This time Ash and Espeon were ready. "Confusion now!" he commanded.

Espeons eyes glowed and an aura of psychic energy surrounded it. A split second before the jet of water struck, it seemed to hit an invisible wall and was sent right back at Vaporeon knocking it backwards. Before it could regain its footing the psychic aura surrounded it as well and it was lifted high into the air before being slammed into the ground, defeated.

"Vaporeon return," Fergus said as a beam of energy shot from his Poke Ball recalling the fainted creature.

Espeon ran back to Ash and nuzzled against him. "Good job girl," Ash said scratching her on the head before picking her up and swinging her around happily. Espeon let out a happy cry and then, after Ash put her down, ran to Misty, Tracey and Brock to watch the rest of the battle. Ash stood up and threw another Poke Ball just as Fergus did.

"Nidoqueen, I choose you!" Fergus yelled as the counterpart of Nidoking appeared and let out a roar.

"I choose you, Charizard!" Ash yelled as the impressive dragon-like pokemon appeared in a burst of bright light, spread it's wings wide and let out a blast of flame from its mouth.

"Nidoqueen, use Body Slam," Fergus said, hoping that would keep Charizard from gaining an aerial advantage.

"You know what to do Charizard," Ash said calmly. Charizard nodded and braced itself.

Nidoqueen leaped in the air and prepared to slam into Charizard with her thickly armored belly. Charizard in turn grabbed Nidoqueen at arm's length, digging his feet into the ground but still being pushed back several feet by the force of the blow. Then with a mighty push forward and a few flaps of his wings both pokemon were in the air. Charizard flew several hundred feet into the sky clutching the disoriented Nidoqueen to his chest with his strong arms.

"Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled into the sky.

High above Charizard spun about, grabbed, and threw Nidoqueen down with all his might. Fergus watched helplessly as she slammed into the ground, creating a small crater. When the dust settled it showed Nidoqueen lying on the ground unconscious. Charizard landed and let out a mighty roar of victory as Ash ran up and hugged the creature. Charizard smiled and hugged back enveloping Ash in his wings. It then stepped back and stood next to Espeon.

Fergus returned Nidoqueen and thought for a moment, he was starting to get nervous but knew he could still win. "Poliwrath, I choose you! He called as the Water/Fighting type appeared and flexed its muscles.

"Blastoise, I choose you!" Ash yelled as the huge turtle appeared and let out a low "blastoise."

The two pokemon ran at each other and grappled for a moment before Blastoise knocked Poliwrath away with a Mega Punch. However as it fell backwards Poliwrath formed a sphere of energy in its hands. It threw the sphere outwards where an Ice Beam shot from it, hitting Blastoise in the chest and freezing it.

"Blastoise no!" Ash yelled to his apparently defeated pokemon. He was about to call a time-out and see if it was badly hurt when the ice surrounding the turtle began to crack. Before the groups amazed eyes it broke out of the ice with a mighty "blast!" and prepared to finish the battle. 

"All right Blastoise, use Rapid Spin." Ash commanded. 

With surprising agility for its size Blastoise leaped off the ground, tucked its arms, legs, tail and head in and began to spin its shell quickly. Seeming to fly through the air he headed straight for Poliwrath.

Fergus called to his pokemon. "Poliwrath, counter it with Hydro Pump!" 

"Wrath!" Poliwrath yelled as it fired a huge blast of water from its spiral straight at its incoming opponent. Its eyes went wide with surprise as Blastoise's shell spun right through the jet of water and hit it in the chest knocking it into the air.

"Okay Blastoise, let's show it your Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled, throwing his right hand forward and pointing to Poliwrath in emphasis.

Blastoise came out of his shell, landed and brought out two cannon-like structures on its shoulders. It aimed and fired two thick streams of water at Poliwrath, who was now falling to the ground. Both jets hit and Poliwrath was ploughed into the ground leaving a trench where its body had slid. It didn't get up.

"You did great Blastoise!" Ash cried happily. Blastoise smiled and took its place next to Charizard. 

Fergus was now sweating. "At least I can still break even," he said to himself and threw out his fourth pokemon.

"Tentacruel, I choose you!" He yelled as the seven foot tall Jellyfish pokemon appeared. Misty had hearts in her eyes. 

"All right, then I choose Snorlax!" Ash said as he called out his largest pokemon. "Snorlax!" it cried happily. Snorlax had found that he slept best after a good battle.

"Snorlax, Mega Punch," Ash commanded.

Snorlax obediently ran forward, its right fist covered in energy.

"This time it's my turn to block you," Fergus said. "Tentacruel use Barrier!"

Tentacruel's body was immediately surrounded by a thick, glowing shield. Snorlax slammed its fist into the shield but it had no effect. Tentacruel lowered the shield, grabbed Snorlax's arms with its tentacles and threw it to the ground. Snorlax broke free and rolled to the side just as a stream of Acid shot from Tentacruels mouth. Some of it got on Snorlax, burning its skin, Snorlax grumbled angrily as it got up. 

"Snorlax, try using Hyper Beam," Ash suggested.

Snorlax nodded and began to draw energy into its mouth.

"That won't help you," Fergus laughed, "Tentacruel, use Supersonic!"

High pitched sound waves shot from Tentacruel and hit Snorlax, confusing it. Snorlax wavered back and forth for a moment before firing the half-formed beam in the wrong direction.

"Now's our chance Tentacruel, use Hydro Pump!" Fergus said excitedly.

A large jet of water fired from each side of the large spine on Tentacruel's face and hit Snorlax hard, knocking it to the ground. 

"Snorlax, you got to try to get up!" Ash pleaded.

Snorlax stood up a bit shakily, assumed a battle stance and prepared to continue the fight.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Far away deep in the Orange Islands a young girl played her flute. She had never cared for or taken the ancient legends seriously, at least until they had come true several years ago. At that time she had sworn to treat her duty as Festival Maiden with the respect and dignity it deserved. She still didn't like the stupid costumes however. 

Melody stopped playing and lay down on her back on the grassy edge of the sea cliff. She thought about that day, it had been the most exciting day of her life. To think that she had played a part in saving the world! She still remembered like it was yesterday, her playing the flute as the green liquid poured out over the surrounding area, melting the ice, as the temple pillars flashed in time with her music. Of course it would of all have been for nothing if the Chosen One hadn't been there to retrieve the spheres and activate them. The Chosen One… Ash… he was certainly not what she expected. He could be quite a risk taker and a little dense sometimes, though she couldn't deny he was pretty cute. Of course she would never dream of taking him away from Misty.

"I wonder what they're doing right now," she said to herself. It surprised her a bit, how close she felt to all of them even though she had been with them for only a few days. However she guessed that anyone who shared an experience like that adventure would feel close to each other and anyway, they were the type of people who were easy to get attached to, so caring and willing to help others, fun to be with too. Ash, Misty and Tracey had kept in touch with her since their adventure and she still regularly received letters and videophone calls from them. She had been overjoyed to hear that Misty had finally admitted her feelings for Ash and that he had felt the same way towards her. The group had promised to come visit soon, now that their badge collecting journeys were over. She couldn't wait for them to come or for her to meet this "Brock" in person. It was going to be fun toying with him she thought with a giggle; she had always been good at flirting. 

Before she could think anymore though, the sky began to darken very quickly and lightning started to flash across the sky as thunder roared and the wind blew coldly. Something like this hadn't happened since… No! The thought of it happening again panicked her. After all they had never found Lawrence III and he was probably obsessed enough to try to collect the Titans again. What she saw however, as she looked over the cliff edge into the sea hundreds of feet below surprised her even more. 

The water was swelling and bulging, all in one place. The bulge grew bigger and bigger until it blew apart and a huge slightly bird-like pokemon flew out of the water, bathed in light. The creature let out a long beautiful but mournful cry as it rose straight up out of the sea lightning flashing high in the sky above it.

"The Great Guardian," Melody whispered in awe, but before she could say anything else she realized it was heading straight towards her! She fell backwards and was drenched by water cascading off its body but was otherwise unharmed. Her eyes went wide in shock as Lugia was joined by the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning, who proceeded to fly in formation right behind it. Melody could only stand speechless as they flew out of sight and the storm died down as quickly as it had come. 

Finally she mustered up the will to say the one thought that was on her mind now, "what in the name of Mew is going on here?!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Snorlax, Harden!" Ash commanded as Snorlax in turn began to glow and its skin became as tough as steel. 

Tentacruel fired another Hydro Pump but this time Snorlax barely flinched. 

"Good job Snorlax, now lets shake things up, Earthquake!" 

Snorlax leaped in the air and slammed its feet into the ground. A wave of seismic energy was sent straight at Tentacruel, ripping apart the ground in front of it. Tentacruel struggled to maintain its footing as the ground shook and fell apart beneath its tentacles.

Before Fergus could react Ash had already commanded another attack. "Finish it, Body Slam!"

Snorlax leaped even higher this time, slamming its heavy body into Tentacruel. After a moment Snorlax got up, a happy smile of triumph on his face and stood over the now crushed Tentacruel, its "ruby of the sea" cracked in several places. 

Misty was happy that Ash was winning but couldn't bring herself to cheer at the defeat of one of her favorite pokemon.

Ash ran up and congratulated Snorlax who grabbed him in a big hug and then took its place with the other pokemon, or rather it walked up next to them and fell asleep on the spot.

All hope of winning was gone now, but Fergus decided to finish the match anyway. "Let's see if you can beat my most reliable pokemon," he said to Ash and threw another Poke Ball. "Gyarados, I choose you!" he yelled as the terrifying serpent-like Water/Flying type was released. It let out a loud cry that shook Ash to his bones and coiled up in a striking position.

Quickly regaining his composure Ash called out Venusaur. "Saur!" the large Grass type roared a challenge.

Gyarados didn't need a command. It slithered quickly forward, its jaws wide in a Bite attack. Venusaur managed to be just a bit faster and leaped to the side just as Gyarados reached him. It slid by and prepared to attack again.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded.

After dodging another Bite attack Venusaur lifted the large fronds on its back and from under them shot dozens of spinning razor edged leaves. Gyarados slammed its tail into the leaves, most of the attack bouncing off its stronger then steel scales, a few leaves managing to nick it. Venusaur growled in frustration.

"Solar Beam!" Ash yelled, calling out Venusaur's most powerful attack. Energy from the sun began to be drawn into the large flower on Venusaurs back, the center of it glowing brighter and brighter as more energy built up.

"Oh no you don't, Gyarados, Hyper Beam now!" Fergus ordered, hoping to knock out Venusaur while it was charging. An orb of pulsing energy appeared in Gyarados mouth, doubling then tripling in size.

"Try to avoid it," Ash called, "use that technique I taught you!"

Venusaur nodded. While still charging Solar Beam it brought out four vines, two on each side of its body, and sunk them into the ground much like it would do to divert energy from an electric attack harmlessly into the earth. Then just as Gyarados fired the powerful beam, Venusaur rose up on the strong vines, using them like stilts and then while balancing briefly on its right sides vines, brought the left side ones off the ground, completely avoiding the attack. Fergus and Gyarados stood in shock as Venusaur landed, the Solar Beam fully charged. "Venusaur!" it yelled as the beam rocketed from his back. Gyarados roared in pain and anger as the attack struck, its scales proving no defense against the intense beam of solar energy.

When the light from the attack dimmed Fergus looked in shock, his mighty Gyarados lay sprawled out unconscious on the ground.

Venusaur smiled as Ash hugged it, his arms being just wide enough to reach around the creature's wide face. It then walked over to Blastoise, who gave it a thumbs up sign. Venusaur replied by bringing out one of its vines and shaking Blastoise's hand with it. 

Fergus couldn't believe it. Five of his pokemon had been knocked out in a row. "I've got to beat at least one," he said to himself as he threw out his last pokemon. "Golduck, I choose you!" he yelled as the elegant evolution of the ungainly Psyduck appeared and assumed a battle pose. Misty looked at it for a second and noted that she didn't think the Golduck was as cute as hers was. Brock and Tracey sweat dropped.

Ash looked down at his first pokemon and one of his closest, most trusted friends. "Pikachu," he said with a smile, "I choose you." Pikachu nodded and leaped into the battlefield, ready to do its best for Ash, like always.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as the small electric mouse gathered the energy needed and fired a large bolt of lightning at Golduck. 

"Golduck! Use Confusion!" 

Golduck's eyes flashed an icy blue and it brought its right arm forward. With its psychic powers it grabbed the Thunderbolt, formed it into a ball of lightning, and with a flick of it's webbed hand threw the attack to the side causing a large explosion. It then formed psychic energy around Pikachu, lifting it high into the air.

"Pikachu try to brake free!" Ash called to it.

Before Golduck could slam it's opponent into the ground, Pikachu fired several glowing stars of energy from its body in a Swift attack. The stars hit Golduck, breaking its concentration and freeing Pikachu, who made a painless landing. 

"Fury Swipes!" Fergus yelled in desperation.

"Agility now!" Ash countered.

Golduck leaped at Pikachu, slashing it's clawed hands left and right. In an incredible display of speed Pikachu leaped in and out of Golduck's furious attacks eventually getting nicked in the side and being sent sprawling across the field. Pikachu recovered his footing almost immediately and raced forward, ramming into Golduck's stomach with a Quick Attack. 

"Hyper Beam! Send that little rat into the next time zone!" 

The gem on Golduck's forehead began to glow as bright energy was focused around it. Pikachu ran at it again, this time knocking it on its back and rebounding high into the air.

"Pikachu, use Thunder," Ash said, calling out Pikachu's most powerful attack.

Pikachu's whole body was surrounded by a mass of electricity as it powered up the attack in mid-air. Golduck fired the large beam just as Pikachu unleashed the massive amount of thunder. The attacks hit each other and for a moment it was unclear what would happen. Within seconds however Pikachu's Thunder overcame the Hyper Beam and Golduck stood still, it's beak hanging open in shock as the energy of both attacks was combined and sent back at it causing a huge explosion.

Fergus stood speechless as the dust and energy around Golduck dissipated. It lay on the ground; it's whole body still crackling with electricity. Finally Fergus snapped out of it, ran to Golduck and cradled it in his arms. 

"Golduck, are you okay? I'm sorry, I should have returned you sooner," he said, looking like he was near tears. Ash looked on worryingly. He hoped he hadn't hurt it bad.

"Gol-duck," Golduck said weakly, letting Fergus know it was okay. "You did great, I'm proud of you," he said softly then looked to his belt where his other pokemon lay in their balls resting, "all of you." Fergus then brought out a Poke Ball and returned Golduck.

"We did it Pikachu!" Ash cried out happily as Pikachu leaped into his arms and hugged him. The rest of the pokemon cried out in triumph over the won match and congratulated each other and Ash. 

"All of you did great," Ash said to his assembled team, "but most importantly everyone did their best. I would be just as proud even if you'd lost. You're the best pokemon anyone could ask for." The pokemon blushed at the congratulations except for Charizard, who merely smiled, closed its eyes and crossed its arms attempting to stay humble in the face of the praise.

Misty, Brock and Tracey congratulated Ash as well. Ash then turned around and saw Fergus, starring at him, a smile on his face.

"That was the most incredible match I've ever been in, I can't remember the last time I was beaten so easily," he said and shook Ash's hand.

"Well it was hardly "easy," Ash stated meekly and put a hand behind his head. "You're a great trainer, if some of your pokemon were a bit faster they might have won," he finished sincerely. 

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Fergus said and then looked at Misty, "and perhaps I could see you again, I bet we could have some fun."

"Sorry, I'm taken," Misty said sheepishly and latched onto Ash's arm. 

"Well then I guess you've got the best of everything," Fergus stated, "great pokemon and a cute girlfriend."

"Thanks," Ash said blushing.

"I better get going if I'm going to get home by the end of today," Fergus said, turning to leave, "oh and Ash," he said looking back, "you can be sure I'll be better next time." 

"So will I," Ash promised himself then turned to his pokemon, "right guys?" The pokemon all cried out in agreement. 

"What a way to start the day," Brock commented, "we're all certainly awake now."

"Yeah but before we get going I think it would be a good idea to let our pokemon out to play for awhile," Misty suggested.

"That's a great idea Misty," Ash replied. "I bet they would love to relax out in the sun." He then looked to his pokemon; "you guys certainly deserve it."

"Enough talking lets do it!" Brock yelled. 

"Okay!" Tracey said and called out his pokemon. "Scyther, Venomoth, Azumarril, go!"

Misty lifted up her Poke Balls, "Misty calls, Starmie, Golduck, Togetic, Politoed, Staryu, Seadra!" 

Brock pulled his out and called out their names. "Lets go! Onix, Graveler, Forretress, Crobat, Rhyhorn!" 

The large group of pokemon spread out to get to their various favorite activities. Snorlax, Onix, Graveler and Charizard napped. Politoed, Seadra, Blastoise, Staryu, Starmie and Azumarril went for a swim. Venusaur and Forretress sunbathed. Golduck and Scyther practiced their fighting moves, Golduck tripping on a stone (it had never quite gotten rid of its clumsiness.) Pikachu, Togetic and Espeon playfully tussled. Crobat perched upside-down in a nearby tree while Venomoth searched for flower nectar. 

The human members of the group sat together, talking about what they would do when they got to Pallet. Tracey wanted to get back to his studies after visiting awhile, Brock wanted to ask Professor Oak for some tips on pokemon breeding and see if he could get a few phone numbers of the Professors female students while he was at it. Misty planned on going shopping with Ash's mom and spending some long awaited time alone with Ash. Ash planned on doing the same with Misty and also spend some time with his pokemon at Professor Oaks. For a long time now he had been switching out his main team of pokemon for his others, training them all as evenly as he could and becoming closer to them all. He had also released all but one Tauros (the one he had used in the Orange League) back into the Safari Zone, as he knew he couldn't give proper attention to thirty. However he still sometimes felt like he didn't spend enough time with them. 

Ash sighed, laid on his back propped up on a smooth rock and closed his eyes, blocking out his friend's conversations. He needed this time to sort through his thoughts. So much had happened in the last few days that he could hardly believe it. His dream of becoming a Pokemon Master didn't seem so far away anymore. Winning in the Indigo League had made him famous far and wide as well as giving him the opportunity to battle the Elite Four later that year and if he won to became an official Master. Yet somehow that didn't seem to be the most important thing anymore. He found that he cherished the experiences he had had and the friends he had made on his journey more then any battle or badge he had ever won. In fact he decided right then and there that wrecking Misty's bike had been one of the best things that he had ever done.

He thought about the young girl, no, woman sitting next to him, she could be confusing, a bit strange at times and had a quick temper but that just seemed to enrapture him more. She was also caring, loyal and he thought very pretty. He didn't know what he would have done without her. Even though she wasn't always as supportive as he would of liked, she had always been there, from the beginning of his journey till now and he hoped they would always be together. He now believed with all his heart that none of the things he had done would have meant anything if she hadn't been there to share them with him. He then considered her eyes, her beautiful sea blue eyes, full of determination that often matched or exceeded his own. He was as certain that Misty would achieve her dream of becoming the greatest Water Master of all time as he was of his dream. Thinking of her filled him with hope and happiness he had never known before. Ash realized that even if he never became a master he had everything he would ever need already. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Pikachu bounded into his lap and greeted him with a loud "pika!" 

"Pika pika pi? Chu pi chu pika [What were you doing Ash? You were just lying there with a big smile on your face.]"

Ash grinned, "I was just thinking about Misty," he said and scratched the mouse behind the ears. Pikachu sighed in contentment and curled up on his lap. 

Ash's thoughts proceeded to turn to his past few weeks at the league. He remembered vividly the first match he had had upon returning to Indigo.

______________________________________________________________________________________

It was on the Rock Field and his opponent had sent out a Rhydon. He decided to surprise everyone by sending out Charizard instead of a Grass or Water type. He knew it was a bit risky and partly motivated by pride but he trusted Charizard and wanted to prove once and for all that types didn't always matter. The trainer had laughed at him as the announcer proceeded to tell the audience how Charizard had cost Ash a match and humiliated him the last time he was here. Charizard looked like he was going to tear the trainer apart for mocking his master but Ash told him to stay calm, still and wait for Rhydon to come to him. They would prove themselves through actions not words. The trainer told Rhydon to finish the battle in one move by using Horn Drill. Rhydon leaped at Charizard; it's large horn spinning wildly. Charizard simply stood there, it's eyes shut like it didn't even realize Rhydon was coming. It got within a few feet before Ash snapped his fingers, Charizards eye's snapped open and with incredible speed it side stepped the attack, causing Rhydon to crash into the ground and slide along the dirt and rock for about a dozen feet. Rhydon, now furious, leaped at Charizard again and once again Charizard leaped to the side, dodging the Take Down, but this time it grabbed Rhydon's tail, spun it around and sent the creature flying into a nearby outcrop of rock. Charizard sat back down, having scarcely moved from his position on the battlefield. The trainer recalled his fainted pokemon, mumbling that it was just a lucky win, and sent out his next pokemon, a Golem. 

He decided to attack from a distance this time, calling forth a Rock Slide. Charizard melted the rocks that flew at it with a full blast of its Flamethrower and then closed its eyes, puffing out smoke from its nostrils contemptuously. This enraged the trainer and pokemon even more and he ordered it to use Rollout. The Golem rolled at Charizard at high speed. Ash smiled, this was just the opportunity he was waiting for. He ordered an Earthquake attack and Charizard complied. Immediately leaping high into the air, energy surrounding its feet, Charizard slammed its feet into the ground, sending a wave of seismic energy at Golem, who was quickly overcome and defeated. 

The last pokemon his opponent had was a Staryu, which immediately tried to bombard Charizard with Water Gun and Bubblebeam attacks. Charizard managed to avoid them with some fancy aerial maneuvers and came back at Staryu with a Slash attack, cutting off one of its arms. The Staryu had immediately grown the arm back using Recover and knocked Charizard out of the sky with a large Water Gun to the chest. Though weakened Charizard had managed to get back into the air and flew at Staryu who, after using Minimize proved to be too maneuverable to hit with projectile attacks. This gave Ash an idea. He told Charizard to use Fire Blast just as his opponent ordered Hydro Pump from Staryu. The attacks met and struggled against each other. The trainer laughed as Charizard's attack turned into harmless steam. However the Fire Blast was so large that it took awhile to be doused, during which time Charizard, cloaked in steam, flew within striking range. Ash ordered it to use Skull Bash as Charizard rammed its armored skull into the surprised Staryu, cracking its gem and defeating it. Charizard proceeded after that to pick Ash up and carry him around the stadium in a victory flight as the crowd cheered. 

And so he won his first match without once switching pokemon. The same thing happened on the Ice, Grass and Water fields as well as his first match in Indigo Stadium. To top it all off he won a few of the six vs. six matches that followed using only two or three pokemon. Quite a feet, but not something he could gloat over much. After all other trainers had done the same thing. After every match he trained his pokemon hard and readied himself by studying his next opponent's pokemon and techniques. He eventually collapsed from exhaustion and Misty convinced or rather ordered him to take a break from training. He was later thankful she had, he really needed the rest. Even so each battle became tougher and tougher to win. He faced opponents with skill and power like he had never imagined as he moved closer and closer to the final match. 

It was the last three matches that had been the toughest. First there was AJ. He had been tougher then ever but Ash still had a few pokemon left by the end of the match. Then he had brought out Sandslash. Charizard, already weakened by a previous battle was quickly defeated by it as was Blastoise who's Hydro Pump had almost no effect on Sandslash. Ash had then sent in Pikachu who surprised AJ to no end by putting up a good fight and actually weakening Sandslash. Although Pikachu's electric attacks had no direct effect on the creature the force of them was great enough to knock Sandslash backwards and into the ground. Pikachu was eventually knocked out however and before Ash's horrified eyes Sandslash used Rest, recovering from all the damage it had received during the past battles.

Not wasting a second Ash called out his last pokemon Pigeot and tried to attack the opponent before it woke up. A moment before Pigeot could strike however Sandslash woke and dodged the attack. It then used Swords Dance bringing its attack power up to even higher levels. As the battle unfolded Ash couldn't help but be amazed at Pigeot, he had never seen it fight so hard before. Sandslash would use attacks like Poison Sting, Swift and Rock Slide while Pigeot would use Agility to avoid some and use Reflect to block others then coming back with Double Edge, Wing and Quick Attacks. 

At one point he used Whirlwind, Sandslash digging its claws into the ground to keep itself from blowing away. Then, as AJ instructed, it used Defense Curl, was blown across the stadium, ricocheted off a wall, flew straight at Pigeot, uncurled itself and unleashed a devastating Slash attack across Pigeots chest. Pigeot hit the ground with a sickening thud and it looked like the battle was over. However with a shriek of anger Pigeot struggled back to his feet and got back in the air. 

Sandslash reacted quickly, sending another Slash attack at Pigeot. The large bird dodged this one and hit Sandslash with a Wing Attack. Sandslash shook the hit off and responded by using Swords Dance again. Ash decided to use this to his advantage calling Pigeot to use Mirror Move. It did and managed to copy the attack, giving it it's own power boost. AJ had commanded another Slash but Pigeots Wing Attack that now matched the other attacks power countered this one. Before AJ could do anything else Ash commanded Pigeot to fly as high as it could and then launch its most powerful attack. Pigeot had obeyed, flying thousands of feet into the air and then diving straight down, wings folded tightly against its body, reaching mach two speeds in the process. AJ ordered Sandslash to respond with a Hyper Beam as soon as Pigeot was in range. 

As it neared the ground Pigeot began to glow until its whole body looked like a lightning bolt of fire rocketing straight toward the stadium. The crowd was in awe at the sight of Sky Attack, the legendary Flying type attack. Sandslash fired a powerful beam of energy straight at the incoming missile. Pigeot didn't even try to get out of the way, it didn't need to, Ash had taught it to adjust its body (which became pure energy during the attack) so that most other attacks would pass right through it. The beam hit its target dead center and just as the trainer and pokemon had hoped the energy of the beam passed straight through and around Pigeots glowing body barely slowing it down. Pigeot slammed itself full force into Sandslash, passing through its opponents body and causing a great deal of damage, the energy of the attack washing off its body like water and returning Pigeot to his regular appearance. It then landed about ten feet behind Sandslash its eyes shut and wings spread. For several seconds the combatants stood still, back to back, until Sandslash let out a defeated moan and fell onto it's side. 

Ash had never seen Pigeot so happy. As he congratulated it, running his fingers through its soft feathers and hugging it the bird nuzzled him affectionately, letting out soft chirps of glee. 

AJ had handled the loss badly at first, believing he had made some mistake while training. It had been the first time he had lost a match. He blamed himself and even considered giving up training, thinking he was not worthy of his pokemons loyalty and friendship if he could lose. His pokemon refused to desert him however and after an insightful conversation with Brock he decided to learn from his defeat. He later thanked Ash for the lesson in humility that he gave by defeating him, saying that it had made him stronger. Ash replied that he was glad he could repay the favor as AJ had taught him the same lesson long ago when they had first met.

The second battle had been against his old friend Richie. He too had improved greatly. After difficult battles his Fearow, Bladebeak, had managed to defeat Pigeot with Drill Peck and Blastoise with Hyper Beam before falling to Charizard's Rock Slide. It was quite an unusual battle to watch what with Bladebeak using Mirror Move to copy Blastoise's Blizzard and Charizard's Flamethrower. 

Charizard had then proceeded to fight Richie's, Charizard, Inferno (after it evolved he had decided Zippo needed a more fearsome nickname.) Inferno had been strong but Ash's Charizard proved to be stronger and more experienced, eventually overwhelming Inferno with a Fire Blast. From there the battle progressed until both of them had one pokemon left. 

It ended up being Sparky vs. Pikachu and Pikachu's incredible power and skills eventually overcame Sparky. Richie had shown the same maturity as the last time Ash had seen him lose and the two parted on good terms.

The final match had been the toughest one of Ash's life. It was, of course, against his first and greatest rival, Gary Oak. The first match had been Nidoqueen vs. Blastoise and the two had ended up defeating each other when Blastoise used Hydro Pump and Nidoqueen used Thunder at the same time. 

Then it had been Nidoking vs. Charizard. The two powerful pokemon had gone at each other with unparalleled ferocity, trading punches, tail lashes, Take Downs, Rock Slides, Earthquake attacks and bites for nearly ten minutes before Charizard launched a Fire Blast and flew high into the sky to prepare for a Seismic Toss. Nidoking had stopped the Fire Blast with its hands and started to charge a Hyper Beam per Gary's instructions. As Charizard flew low to the ground straight at it Nidoking threw the Fire Blast aside and fired the beam. At the last second Charizard veered to the side, dodging the beam by a mere foot or two and slamming itself into Nidoking, flying with it high above the stadium (suffering a strong Thunderbolt in the process) and slamming it into the earth. Nidoking was defeated but Ash decided to send Charizard back as it was almost completely exhausted. 

Gary viewed this as a perfect opportunity to use his Exeggutor. Ash decided to fight Psychic with Psychic and sent in Espeon. After some Bite attacks and careful avoidance of it's Leech Seed and Egg Bomb attacks Espeon managed to win with a strong Psybeam. 

Gary was hardly flustered however and sent out his Umbreon, who quickly defeated Espeon with a Shadow Ball. Ash had brought just the pokemon for the job of defeating Umbreon and released his Primeape who flattened it with a Cross Chop after a short battle. Gary had then sent out his Alakazam. Primeape had attempted to fight back but its punches bounced right off Alakazam's Reflect shield and it was defeated with a Psychic attack before Ash could call the Pig Monkey back. 

Ash had then sent Charizard out again. Slightly rested from the past battle it had broken through Alakazam's Reflect with a Slash attack and launched a Flamethrower so strong that Alakazam was hard pressed to divert it with its psychic powers. Gary had quickly called Alakazam back and sent out his Tyranitar who managed to knock Charizard out of the sky with a Rock Slide. Charizard struggled back to his feet and both pokemon used Outrage (Charizard had only recently learned this ultimate Dragon attack) on each other. It wasn't enough to defeat Tyranitar however and Charizard fell to the ground, too exhausted and injured to even move. Ash returned the dragon and thanked him for giving the battle all he could. He then sent out his fifth pokemon, Venusaur. Venusaur fought Tyranitar hard and eventually hit it with a Solarbeam. Though weakened Tyranitar still stood up and launched a Fire Blast Venusaur spinning some of its vines like a fan in response. The surprising technique created enough wind to blow the Fire Blast back at Tyranitar. The Rock type seemed only partly fazed by the Fire attack and began to charge a Hyper Beam, Venusaur dodging aside just in time as the beam passed it digging a large trench in the process. Quite a bit faster then Tyranitar Venusaur appeared to have a slight edge over the creature as its attacks continued to miss but Ash began to wonder if Tyranitar would ever go down. Venusaur launched Razor Leaves, which Tyranitar again withstood. It was then that Ash noticed one of the hard armor plates over its shoulder had been cracked by one of the leaves. Ash ordered Venusaur to grab it with its vines, lift it and slam it into the ground on that shoulder. After a short struggle it succeeded and as Tyranitar finally fell Venusaur used Synthesis, recovering its strength before Gary's shocked eyes. 

Alakazam was sent out again and Venusaur was immediately thrown across the field with a Psychic attack. Venusaur, weak to psychic attacks as it was, was able to get back up and launched a Vine Whip at Alakazam. The fox-like creature teleported out of the way immediately and reappeared behind its adversary. Luckily Venusaur's reflexes were quick enough for it to attack before Alakazam could and it launched a barrage of Razor Leaves at it. Alakazam used its psychic powers to cause the leaves to spin around it and go straight back at Venusaur, cutting parts of its fronds off and giving it numerous small cuts. Enraged, Venusaur sent out over a dozen Vine Whips at once, Alakazam managing to dodge all of them with Teleport though it did seem to have some difficulty. This gave Ash an idea. 

Before Alakazam could counter-attack he ordered Venusaur to continue to use all its vines at once. Venusaur complied and Alakazam had to use so much time avoiding attacks with Teleport that it was unable to attack back. Alakazam was soon too exhausted to Teleport quickly enough and it began to be repeatedly pummeled by Venusaurs Vine Whips. Too disoriented to fight back Alakazam was lifted into the air by the vines and hit with a Solar Beam before at last going unconscious. 

Ash had never been so tense in his life. He was only one win away from winning the entire league. Gary was similarly nervous though he tried to not show it. In a burst of light Gary's final pokemon appeared, Arcanine. The impressive tiger-striped dog howled out a battle cry and launched a Fire Spin at Venusaur. The tongue of flame spun around Venusaur's body several times before dissipating and leaving Venusaur moaning on the ground, now too weak to be able to use Synthesis.

Amazingly Venusaur got back up and fired several Razor Leaves at Arcanine. The firedog responded with a Flamethrower that disintegrated most of the leaves. A few managed to get through however and cut at Arcanines shins. Now angry it released a Fire Blast, hitting Venusaur hard and defeating it.

And so the final match was Arcanine vs. Pikachu. It may not of seemed like a very fair match-up but Pikachu fought with all its heart and soul. The two pokemon darted across the field as if in a dance, dodging each other's attacks left and right. For such a large pokemon Arcanine was incredibly agile and knew an amazing amount of moves, it could even Teleport. It was also unbelievably strong and even Pikachu's strongest attacks barely slowed it down. Even so Pikachu knew how to handle such an opponent and put all its energy into Agility and Double Teaming, slowly wearing Arcanine down. Pikachu was weakening in the process as well however and Ash wasn't sure how long it would last. Gary had the same idea as Ash as far as wearing his opponent down and Pikachu wasted several Thundershocks and Thunderbolts on thin air when Arcanine used Dig and Teleport to avoid them. Arcanine tested Pikachu's agility to no end as it avoided the dog's relentless Crunch and Bite attacks. 

The two eventually fought to a stand still and faced each other, panting heavily. Ash encouraged Pikachu to only do as much as he had always asked of his pokemon, the best they could, Gary asked the same of Arcanine. 

Arcanine struck first. It released a huge Fire Blast from its mouth and Pikachu merely stood there as the attack sped towards it. Pikachu had used up all the energy it had for avoiding attacks and could not get out of the way in time. Ash knew this and could only watch helplessly and yell out Pikachu's name as the huge ball of flame approached it.

Mere moments before the attack struck however, Pikachu's eyes glowed a bright yellow and a shimmering wall of light appeared directly in front of it. The Fire Blast hit the shield with an immense amount of force but it refused to budge. Ash could hardly believe it; Pikachu had learned Light Screen, a move that only a few Pikachu or Raichu in history had ever been known to learn. He couldn't contemplate that for long however as the shield soon shattered. Thankfully the Fire Blast had by this time been reduced to a few small embers that barely singed Pikachu's fur. Ash didn't waste the opportunity and ordered Pikachu to shock Arcanine with everything it had left. 

Pikachu proceeded to use the longest sustained Thunderbolt he had ever seen. For nearly a minute it shocked Arcanine relentlessly. The attack paralyzed Arcanine so it was unable to launch an attack in its defense or try to move out of the way. It could only howl in pain and try to endure the hit. After what seemed like an eternity Pikachu's attack ran out of power and the little rodent dropped onto all fours, exhausted. Arcanine stood in front of it, panting, its whole body crackling with the after effects of the attack. After several more seconds of silence Arcanine let out a tired groan and fell to its side, defeated.

Ash could hardly believe it and for a moment could only stand there as the crowd cheered and the announcer yelled out that he had won time and time again. He soon snapped out of it and ran to Pikachu, giving him the longest tenderest hug he had ever given it. As Pikachu weakly attempted to return the hug Ash looked down at his friend and smiled. He hugged it again and as tears streamed down their faces it seemed for a moment that they were the only two beings in the universe. Ash would forever remember that moment. He seemed to connect with Pikachu like never before, heart and soul. He was reminded of what Prima had once told him, that truly great trainers could share their hearts with their pokemon. Was that what he was doing? He wasn't sure but at that point he didn't care. 

The young man slowly became aware of others around him. Misty was hugging him while Brock was slapping him on the back and Tracey was shaking his hand happily. His mother meanwhile was bawling her eyes out while Professor Oak looked on proudly. Ash smiled kindly at his mentor before grabbing Misty around the waste, swinging her around happily and enveloping her in a warm hug. He proceeded to receive hugs from his friends and mom and even the professor. 

Pikachu looked on with a smile on his face then became aware of and informed Ash of someone else approaching the group. Everyone got out of the way as Gary approached Ash, a serious expression on his face. Ash would never forget the words Gary said to him then.

"Well Ash, I can't say I'm not disappointed about losing. However I want you to know I'm happy for you. That was the closest, most fulfilling match I've ever been in and for that I thank you. You just make sure you never lose against any trainer lesser then me and realize I still plan on giving you a run for your money. We'll battle again, that's a promise."

Ash nodded and extended his hand. Gary took it and shook it before turning around and walking away, giving out the same air of confidence and authority that made him such an incredible rival. "Gary!" Ash called to him. Gary turned his head and listened. "Good luck," Ash said giving him a thumbs-up sign. Gary nodded, smiled and left the stadium. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

While Ash watched these memories through his minds-eye someone else was watching him in the distance. In a grove of thick bushes a pair of slit eyes watched the group closely through a pair of sophisticated binoculars attached to three fingered paws. 

Meowth sighed. "Yup, it's da twerps alright and all their pokemon too."

"That's great!" James cried happily. "We'll finally be able to get Pikachu and all those other pokemon at once. I bet the boss would forgive all our debts with a haul like that!" 

Meowth whacked him on the head with a paper fan that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "Listen Jimmy I'm just taken a shot in da dark here but what do you think are the chances of us actually winning if we attacked them now hmmm?" James sat down and appeared to be in deep thought for a moment before speaking. "Um slim to none?" he said in an uncertain tone. Meowth whacked him on the head again, "that's right! We would get beaten worse then ever if we attacked now. We have to figure out a way to catch them completely off guard and helpless. It would be great if Victreebel could knock them all out at once with its Sleep Powder but then again I doubt it could, even if it did obey you all the time."

"Hey! Victreebel always obeys me if it's really important!"

"Sure it does," Meowth replied, sounding like he didn't believe it one bit and then turned to their other team member who had been silent thus far. "Say Jessie, what do think we should do? It's not like you ta keep your opinions to ya self." Jessie had been depressed and not quite herself ever since the last time the twerps had beaten them. Meowth had surmised all the defeats must have finally been getting to her. 

Jessie sighed heavily before answering. "What's the point? We'll just end up losing again. It doesn't matter how strong our pokemon get or clever our plans are, those kids always manage to beat us. We've been after them for years and we have yet to get a single pokemon for the boss." 

James wasn't quite sure how to reply to this but Meowth was quick to point out that they had once brought Togepi to the boss. Jessie growled angrily at him, "and he didn't even want it! Let's face it, no matter what we do we're never going to please him, why should we bother?"

"Because you know we can't leave Team Rocket. There are serious penalties for dat. Especially with haven never succeeding in doing our jobs. Besides think of all the riches and power we'll get when we do succeed," Meowth said with a hopeful air. 

"Maybe…" Jessie muttered before slumping back down on her knees. James was trying to think of something comforting to say when he heard an odd beeping from his backpack. 

"Dat's an official communication from da boss!" Meowth yelled. "Answer it!"

James complied pulling the small laptop computer from his pack. The three of them looked timidly at the screen, expecting Giovanni to appear and start yelling at them. Instead of a face they were greeted with a simple message…

"You are to return to our facility in Viridian at once and stay there until further notice, no questions asked." 

James had a cross look on his face. "How rude. He didn't even sign it," he grumbled.

"I guess we'd better do as he says," Jessie added still a bit depressed.

"Yeah! Besides I bet da boss has some brilliant plan that will make Team Rocket richer then ever," Meowth said, dollar signs dancing in his eyes. 

And so the group of misfit Rocket members packed their things and headed for the nearby city of Viridian.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash ended his journey down memory lane by coming to the conclusion that he and his friend's journey would never truly end. There would always be new trainers to battle, challenges to face and discoveries to be made. That was what was great about being a pokemon trainer. Ash suddenly realized there was a rough tongue licking his face, followed by a dry nose nudging him. He looked to his side to see Charizard staring right at him, its normally fierce eyes looked playful and Ash knew what it wanted.

"You want to go flying Charizard?" The dragon nodded. Ash was a bit confused as to why Charizard was asking for permission to fly until he saw it lower itself to the ground so Ash could get on.

"You want me to ride on you?" The dragon nodded again. "But if you just want to fly for fun then wouldn't it be easier if I wasn't weighing you down?"

"Char-char. Zard-char-I-zard [you're not heavy. Besides its good exercise for me and I know you love flying on my back.]"

Ash couldn't argue with that and agreed. He was about to mount Charizard when a thought struck him and he turned to his friends. "Hey Misty! Do you want to go flying on Charizard with me?" he yelled and then turned to Charizard, "as long as you don't mind," Charizard smiled, happy to oblige. 

"Sure!" Misty called back and then ran to Charizard. Before she could get on Ash grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up on the creature's back; she giggled a bit as he did then looked to Ash. "My aren't we getting strong," she said flashing her brightest smile. Ash smiled back, "hey trainers grow with their pokemon," he said as he got on Charizard as well. He sat in front of Misty, his legs wrapped around Charizard's neck slightly and Misty's arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but blush a bit at the feeling of being so close to her.

"Okay Charizard lets go!" Ash yelled as Charizard took off with a few flaps of its mighty wings. "Don't be gone too long," Brock called after them, "we have to get going to Pallet soon." Tracey meanwhile was napping on the soft grass, Pikachu decided to join him until Ash came back. 

Meanwhile Misty was screaming as Charizard flew up nearly vertically at high speed causing her to hold Ash even more tightly, too tightly in fact. "Ash! Tell Charizard to stop!" She screamed. As soon as he could breath again Ash did and Charizard immediately leveled off although it held a pouting look on its face for a moment, having enjoyed giving Misty a good scare. Ash looked down at his friend, "hey Charizard, lets see how high we can get but try to take it easy." 

Charizard happily complied and began to ascend slowly in a wide circular pattern, hundreds then thousands of feet into the sky until finally it broke through the clouds revealing an awe inspiring panorama of cloud, sunlight and sky. Charizard hovered there for awhile, the pokemon and its passengers taking in the incredible scene before them.

"Its beautiful," Misty whispered taking Ash's hand and squeezing it gently.

"You can say that again," Ash replied, squeezing back.

They were so engrossed that none of them noticed two objects heading straight for them at very high speed, a long tail of light trailing behind each. One flew ahead of the other by several seconds and passed by the group first, nearly hitting them.

"What was that!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, it looked like a white flash," Misty replied in an uncertain tone.

Before anything more could be said the second, larger object sped at and straight into them with great force. It didn't seem affected at all by the collision but Charizard was knocked unconscious and his two passengers were knocked off his back. Screaming they fell towards the ground. 

Notes: 

I gave the pokemon sexes as I saw fit since they hardly ever call the pokemon boys or girls in the show. You'll also notice I use "it" interchangeably with she and he. Just so you know AFAIK all the moves I had the pokemon use (like Charizard using Outrage and Rock Slide, Arcanine using Teleport etc) are moves they can learn in the game either through breeding or TMs. As far as I can tell in the show pokemon don't need those things. They simply learn better moves the better they are trained. I know that in MSB Fergus had a Seadra instead of a Poliwrath but since the battle was taking place on land I decided to give him it as it was more convenient and he almost certainly has more then six pokemon. You may also have noticed that Brocks Vulpix is not in the fic. Well that's because in a episode yet to be shown in the U.S. Brock gives it back to Suzie and so even though Brock could possibly marry Suzie in the future and thus be reunited with Vulpix there will be no Vulpix in this story. Remember any inevitable differences can be attributed to this being a slightly different dimension. Think about the Tenchi series.

I hope none of you purist out there got too upset with Melody referring to Ash as the "Chosen One." I know that in the original version of the second movie they didn't call him that or say he was the only one who could do what he did. But in any event it still takes a special person to do what he did in Revelation Lugia and he did see Ho-oh, who is said to appear to people with special destinies, in the first episode. So in that sense I think he can rightly be called the "Chosen One." 

I gave Ash the team Red has in GS because I like it. Who's to say he won't ever catch an Espeon? I gave Brock a Rhyhorn because well… it suits him.

I hope no one got too bored with the flashback scenes. Some may wonder how Harden would of helped Snorlax against Tentacruels Hydro Pump but it is my impression at least that in the anime defensive moves like Harden and Light Screen work whether the attack is Special based or not. Like when Starmies Light Screen almost stopped a Golducks Hyper Beam in "By By Psyduck." As for all you Team Rocket fans, don't worry. They will be very important characters later in the story. I think that's all.

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



	4. Part 3: Discoveries and imprisonment

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part 3: Discoveries and imprisonment

______________________________________________________________________________________

Espeon raised her head just in time to see the three fall through the clouds. She began to cry out frantically as she suddenly realized they were too far away for her to slow their descent with her psychic abilities. Brock and Tracey quickly noticed their friend's plight too but were powerless to do anything. "Even if Crobat could get there in time it would only be able to carry one of them," Brock said through clenched teeth as he watched helplessly. 

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu yelled as it ran towards them not knowing or not caring that it would not be able to help.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Charizard, wake up!" Ash yelled as he, Misty and the dragon continued to plummet from the sky. It didn't respond however and Ash became more and more desperate as they neared the ground. "Come on Charizard, we need your help. You have to wake up!" 

Charizard's eyes finally opened and he scanned the area around him. Quickly assessing the situation he veered to the side enabling Ash to cling to his back again. "Thanks Charizard, now lets pick up Misty," Ash said, giving the creature a reassuring pat. It roared in reply and dove towards the Water Trainer folding its wings to help pick up speed it got closer and closer to the girl but so did the ground.

"Ash help me!" Misty screamed and reached out her hand, Ash reached for it and managed to pull her aboard a few seconds before she would of hit the ground. 

"Pull up, pull up!" they both yelled as Charizard managed to slow their descent and level off with huge flaps of its wings. However it had so much forward momentum that it made a rather rough landing, still aside from a few bruises everyone was okay including Charizard who had only had the wind knocked out of it by the "object" that collided with them. Tracey, Brock, Pikachu and the other pokemon all arrived within minutes and as soon as Misty and Ash had assured them they were fine proceeded to ask them what happened. The two quickly explained.

Brock took on a thoughtful pose and uttered one of his characteristic "hmms" when they were done. Tracey simply looked confused. "What do you think they were?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but there was something familiar about them," Ash muttered as he tried to remember what he had seen. The objects had gone by so fast that he couldn't get a clear look at them, they were light colored however, that was for sure and Ash could of sworn he saw some purple on the larger object.

Espeon ran up to him chattering excitedly. "Hey slow down! I'm having trouble understanding you," Ash exclaimed and then closed his eyes and placed his right hand on Espeons forehead. "Here, talk to me this way" he said as Espeon closed its eyes and its body glowed as it sent the telepathic message into Ashes mind. Ash repeated the words it sent him so that the others could hear. "Espeon says that while we were up there it sensed the presence of two Psychic pokemon, extremely powerful ones."

"Mewtwo," Brock stated gravely. "And Mew," Misty finished.

"What were they doing here and why did they attack you?" Tracey asked.

"They weren't attacking us" Ash corrected. "Espeon says that their minds were blank, like they were in some kind of trance, the only thought that surfaced in them was that they had to get to the Indigo Plateau."

"What could possibly control them?" Misty asked in a worried tone. 

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Ash proclaimed and moved towards Charizard to follow them. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder proclaiming it would be going with him, his other pokemon were just as interested in solving the mystery. 

"Are you crazy!" Misty yelled and grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "you have no idea what you're rushing into."

"That's never stopped him before" Brock said sarcastically and folded his arms.

Misty ignored his comment and looked at Ash with pleading eyes. "Please don't go. What if you get hurt? At least let me come so I can help." Ash didn't know quite what to say to this for a moment. Misty didn't usually display these kinds of emotions.

"She's right," Tracey said, "you could be in way over your head."

Ash gave him a serious stare. "I have to go alone, the fewer of us there are there the less chance that we'll be spotted by whoever's causing this. I don't know what you think but I bet they're up to no good." Tracey nodded but Misty still looked unsure. 

Before anything else could be said though a huge shadow appeared above them. They looked up in speechless awe as a gigantic golden bird with rainbow colored feathers passed a few hundred feet over them. It was heading in the same direction as Mew and Mewtwo and had soon flown higher, disappearing into the clouds. 

"Ho-oh," Ash whispered as he beheld the Legendary Pokemon that he of all people had seen on his first day as a trainer. Everyone else remained speechless for some time. Ash finally turned to them, his face much more serious then usual. "I have to go," he said in a tone that clearly meant nothing was going to stop him. Misty gave an understanding nod and hugged him. "Just be careful" she whispered in his ear, "and if you hurt yourself I'll kill you!" she added less seriously. Just the same Ash backed away, hand behind his head, laughing nervously. He then gave her reassuring smile as he returned his pokemon and got on Charizard, Pikachu taking his usual spot on Ash's hat. "I'll be fine, we'll all be, you just wait and see Mist," he said as they prepared to take off. Misty blushed slightly; she loved it when Ash called her that. 

"All right" Brock replied, "we'll head to Pallet and see if Professor Oak knows anything about this." Ash nodded and took off. He was soon out of sight.

"Okay, if anyone has answers to this Professor Oak does so lets get going," Tracey said as he recalled his pokemon. Brock did the same, leaving Onix out to ride on. He sat on his head, Tracey getting on the Rock Snakes back. Misty recalled all hers except for Starmie who she got on and rode a few feet above the ground like a surfboard. "Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute," she cried as she sped ahead of them.

"Come on Onix lets catch her," Brock said to his pokemon. "Garoooar!" It yelled and slithered forward at high speed. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Charizard flew quickly towards the Plateau, keeping itself low to the ground to help avoid detection. Charizard could fly quite well even only a few feet above the ground and they were soon within sight of the Indigo Stadium. Ash had Charizard land some distance from the stadium behind a hill and he, Charizard and Pikachu continued on foot. It was around three a clock by now and Ash had given up any hope of returning home that day. Despite the brave front he had put on Ash was quite worried. The prospects of going up against a Legendary Pokemon was something even the greatest trainers would have trouble with and the thought of fighting several made him shudder. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Keep quiet guys," Ash whispered just in time to trip on a stone and land flat on his face. Charizard and Pikachu sweat dropped as Ash got back up laughing in embarrassment. Before they could go any further Pikachu's ears perked up at a slight sound. 

"Pika-pi-chu-pika [Ash someone's coming.]"

Looking around a corner the hills trail made Ash could see three men in Team Rocket uniforms approaching. They were probably looking for intruders but what mattered most to Ash was that they had guns in their hands and seemed quite ready to use them. 

"You two had better go in your Poke Balls" Ash said as he raised Charizards and Pikachus almost never used Poke Ball. Charizard was clearly upset at this but Ash returned him anyway. "This is for your own good," he said as he fired the balls capture beam at Pikachu who dodged aside. "Pikachu! I have no time for this, you and the others lives could be at stake. I have to do everything I can to protect you." 

"Pi-pikachu-pi-chu. Chu-pika-chu-pi! [You could get hurt; I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you. You're my master and my best friend I have to protect you too!]" Pikachu said as he shook his head and arms wildly in response. 

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but not this time," Ash replied sadly as he fired the beam again, this time sucking Pikachu inside. He knew it; Charizard and the others would try to get out so he placed their balls in a crevice in a rock. This way they could shake themselves free but it would take a little while. Hopefully by then some help would of come.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Travelling swiftly along the path the three trainers and their pokemon had arrived at Pallet within an hour. They immediately proceeded to Oaks lab and knocked on the door (after returning their pokemon.) 

Ash's Tauros grazed nearby and Misty could see several more of his pokemon in the distance. Meganium was sunning herself in the open while Heracross sucked on some sap in a nearby tree. Primeape was on a rock, sparring with another trainers Hitmonchan and Misty was pretty sure she could see Ash's Noctowl and Pigeot having some sort of race with a Fearow and Skarmory high above them. She smiled, they were all so happy; this was a great place for them. 

"Professor Oak, you there?" Brock called. Soon the door opened and an elderly but quite healthy and vigorous man with a kind smile greeted them. 

"Ah Brock, Misty, Tracey, I'm so glad you got here in time. I was just having a meeting with some very distinguished guests I know you'll want to meet." The professor then looked about for a second with a confused face. "Where's Ash" he asked in his scratchy voice. He noticed that upon mentioning his name everyone looked a bit worried, especially Misty.

Brock finally spoke up. "He left to check out something strange that's going on in Indigo Plateau. We came here to see if you knew anything." The professors face instantly turned stone serious. "Come in quickly, there are many things we must tell you about," he said motioning for them to enter.

"We?" Tracey asked. 

"Yes, my guests. I trust you know of them," the professor replied as they entered the living room. Misty, Brock and Tracey stood spellbound in disbelief when they sighted Oaks "guest." Ash's mom was there too but she wasn't what caught their attention. There in front of them sat some of the greatest trainers that had ever existed. The Elite Four. Agatha looked the teenagers over with her ancient wise eyes and then nodded as though they had passed some sort of test she ran on everyone she met. Bruno sat across from her on the couch his arms folded over his massive, heavily muscled frame. The light brown vest he wore over his otherwise shirtless form accentuated this all the more. He otherwise looked the same as when the group had first met him. Prima sat in a separate chair; she too looked the same although the normally serene look in her eyes now seemed troubled and worried. Lance sat in-between Agatha and Bruno; his expression seemingly set in stone, the group couldn't tell if he was angry or worried, maybe both.

Lance stood up. He was taller then anyone else in the room (Bruno was just a little shorter) and his long Masters Cloak made him all the more impressive. His presence commanded attention from everyone. He looked at Misty, Brock and Tracey with his dark serious eyes. "I'm afraid your friend has stumbled right into an event which will forever determine the future of our world," he said gravely.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash was surprised to see Team Rocket members, he had rarely seen any members besides Jessie and James and whenever he did it was always really bad news. Come to think of it Jessie and James hadn't been around much lately. He wondered if they had finally given up. It was hard to believe but he actually missed them slightly. The last time they had attacked was at the opening ceremony of the Indigo League. However instead of using a giant Metapod robot to steal the Moltres flame they had dropped a bomb of Sleep Powder from their balloon, intending to take the pokemon from every sleeping trainer. Ash however had released Pigeot by then (their speech gave him plenty of time) and it knocked the bomb back into the Meowth Balloons basket with its Wing Attack. Jessie had gotten very mad at this and sent out Arbok who launched itself straight at Pigeot with a Bite attack. Before it could hit though Gary had released two of his pokemon. Alakazam used Confusion, knocking Arbok back into the balloon and then had his Dodrio use Drill Peck, cutting through the balloon and sending them blasting off again. Ash was happy to see them go, knowing that when they crashed the bomb would go off, putting them all to sleep for a good while. 

Ash snapped back to reality as he noticed the Rockets were only about ten feet away. There was nowhere to hide and he needed to keep them away from his pokemon so he decided to run for it. They saw him and one released an Ekans just as he started to run. The snake wrapped around his legs causing him to trip and fall. He rolled over to confront them and was greeted with a fist in his face, and then everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lance had just finished explaining the legend and everything that had happened and the group sat in front of him trying to take it all in.

"So if this guy, Giovanni, beats you and the other masters with the legendary pokemon then the world will plunge into darkness?" Tracey asked.

"It's a bit more complicated then that." Lance replied. "The fight itself will not cause this. It will be the possible results of the fight. Legendary pokemon like Zapdos who help maintain the weather dying for example. Evil triumphing over good will also upset the balance." 

"Lance called us here because Professor Oaks library has some of the best information on the legend and being so close to Indigo it is a good place to plan our attack," Bruno explained.

"We don't have a lot of time so we had better get moving," Agatha stated in a scratchy but wise voice as she stood up. "If we're lucky we can get there before Giovanni has completed whatever plan he has to permanently control the Legendaries." 

"Well are we going or not?" came a snobbish voice from across the room. Misty, Brock and Tracey once again gasped in shock as Gary entered.

"Gary what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I was visiting gramps when the Elite Four came and he convinced them that I could be of some assistance. You guys are coming too right?"

"Of course," Misty replied.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Lance said. "Giovanni is a dangerous man and we will be facing extremely powerful forces."

"Ash is out there, I… I mean WE have to save him. Besides if this battle's going to be as big as you say then you'll need all the help you can get. We've met and even battled against many of the legendary pokemon in the past so I think we can help," Misty said in a manner that told everyone she wasn't going to change her mind.

"They are much more then they seem," Professor Oak said, taking on a thoughtful pose. "I believe they can help and I think Bruno and Prima would agree with me," the two nodded. 

Lance smiled. "Well to tell you the truth I suspect any one of you or your friend Ash may be the great master that is prophesied as unleashing the full power of the Master Ball, though if we're lucky it won't come to that."

"Well there is no way I'm going to just sit at home and worry while my Ash is in danger, I'm coming too," Ash's mom said sternly. Everyone knew better then to argue with Delia Ketchum when she got like this. 

"Well now that that's settled could someone help me collect my scanning equipment?" Prima said in her almost musical voice and gestured to some small computers and various other gadgets on a desk, "It will help us determine what we're facing once we get there." Brock volunteered and started to help her pack, Misty noticed that Brock was acting unusually civil towards her. She couldn't resist and walked up to him.

"Brock why are you not getting all goofy like you usually do around pretty girls?"

Brock looked hurt. "Misty come on give me some credit. This is a serious situation and besides I respect the Elite Four way too much to act that way towards her." She smiled; Brock sometimes surprised her.

Tracey walked over to Lance. "Uh sir, I was wondering if you could explain how it is you know that Giovanni is summoning all the legendary pokemon? What if he's just summoning some to fight for him?" Lance turned to him and answered.

"I'm afraid I don't know for certain that he is, but in order to make the prophecy come true he'll need to gather them all together although I still have no idea how he plans to control them permanently. And if you'd been able to watch the news recently then you'd have seen that legendary pokemon have been spotted all over the world. They all seem to have been heading in the same direction as well. Just before you got here there was a report of a rancher seeing the Legendary Beast racing across the plains toward Indigo."

At that moment the videophone rang. "I'll get it!" Ash's mom said as she ran to answer it, her voice cheery despite the situation. When she turned it on the face of a young woman in tribal clothing appeared. She looked troubled and confused. 

When Misty saw her friend's face on the screen she ran to it immediately, Mrs. Ketchum stepping aside. "Melody, is that really you?"

"Misty? What are you doing there? It's great to see you but I didn't expect it."

"Well, it's sort of an emergency," Misty began but was interrupted by Melody. 

"Well so is this. Just a few hours ago I saw all the Titans including Lugia fly the coop and I have no idea why. I thought your professor might like to know about it so I called."

"Hmm. Yet more evidence that Giovanni is gathering all the Legendary Pokemon," Agatha stated. Misty noticed Melody step back in surprise at seeing the Elite Four member.

"This is more serious then I thought isn't it?" She asked.

"You can say that again," Misty replied.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash's Poke Balls shook furiously in the rock crevice as their occupants tried to break free. At last one shook itself out of the crevice and rolled to the ground where it broke open, revealing a small yellow mouse-like creature.

"Pika-pi? [Ash?]" Pikachu surveyed the area with its keen eyes but didn't see his beloved trainer anywhere. It quickly turned and pulled the other balls out where they all opened almost instantly.

*Note. For the next few paragraphs I'm not going to bother to translate poke speech into human talk. You will simply hear what they're saying in English. Thank you. *

"What's going on here?" Blastoise asked.

"Where are we?" Venusaur added.

"Where's the food?" Snorlax finished. The other pokemon sweat dropped. 

Charizard looked about, a panicked expression on his face. "Where's Ash?" He asked with a pleading look.

"I think Team Rocket captured him," Pikachu answered in a worried tone.

"I would concur," Espeon said as she looked around, her eyes glowing hauntingly. "I sense that his presence was recently here along with three dark minds."

"Then lets go rescue him," Charizard declared and moved to fly. Blastoise held him back however, as did Venusaur with his vines. "Let me go!" Charizard yelled as he struggled to break free. Pikachu turned to the mighty dragon and tried to reason with him.

"I don't think that Ash would want us to do that. There are legendary pokemon down there. We aren't strong enough on our own."

Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise as tears began to fall from Charizard's eyes. "You don't understand!" He cried, "You have always been with him. I became so full of myself after I evolved that I forgot all the things we'd been through. I hurt him more times then I can remember I acted like I hated him! But no matter what I did he never gave up on me. He always loved me no matter how much I acted like I didn't want him. He was even willing to leave me in the Charicific Valley so I could became stronger, even though it meant he would become weaker. I'm glad for my time there but now that I'm back I'm not going to lose him again. NOW LET ME GO!!!!"

Pikachu, his own eyes beginning to moisten, cried back with just as much passion. "Do you think I don't know what it means to care about him!? Ash is the best friend I could ever ask for and I'd do anything for him! I want to rescue him too, but it won't do him any good if we all get killed trying to save him."

For several seconds the two stared each other then Charizard let out a heavy sigh and conceded. He knew Pikachu was right. Snorlax decided to relieve the tension and walked up to Espeon. "Say do you think that you could get our friends back home to come here?" He asked her. "Maybe they can help." 

"Snorlax that's a great idea!" Pikachu said happily and then turned to Espeon. "Do you think you could do it?"

"I'll try. My psychic powers are getting stronger all the time but I've never tried to contact someone across that great a distance before." She then closed her eyes, a psychic aura forming around her, her gem glowing brightly. After several seconds she opened them. "There, it worked," she said as she heard Lapras boom a telepathic reply. "They'll be here as soon as they can."

"And when they get here," Blastoise said while cracking his knuckles, "we'll kick some Team Rocket butt!"

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

In a dark underground chamber only about half a mile from where the pokemon were holding their conversation Giovanni, his Persian at his side, looked fondly at his masterpiece. It resembled the suit Mewtwo had once worn to help control and focus his powers but some of the parts were wider to help hold a human body and this suit would have an even more useful purpose. He had just been told by his team of scientist that the suit was fully operational but one key component, Mewtwo, was not yet ready.

"Soon," he whispered while stroking Persian, "very soon."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Misty had quickly explained to Melody everything that had happened. "So you don't know if Ash is okay?" She asked.

"No," Misty replied sadly.

"Hey, don't worry. You know Ash, he always manages to get himself out of trouble," Melody said in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

"I know," Misty replied still worried, "but I'm afraid even his luck won't be enough this time." 

All of the sudden there was a crashing noise outside and what sounded like a stampede. Tracey quickly took out his binoculars and looked out the window. "It's amazing guys. Ash's Tauros just broke down the fence and all of Ash's pokemon are following it out. They're moving fast too."

"They must have somehow found out Ash is in danger," Professor Oak surmised.

"We had best get moving too, we don't have much time left," Bruno said as he stood up.

"And as there seems to be no convincing you otherwise, it seems everyone is coming" Lance said, moving towards the door.

"You too Professor?" Brock asked.

"Well of course. This is a major historical event and I don't want to miss it. Besides I'm worried about the boy."

"What about Ash's pokemon?"

"There's no way we can stop them and in any event I think their added power will come in handy," the professor answered.

Melody, putting all silliness aside for the moment, looked Misty in the eyes. "Make sure you all get back in one piece. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you guys.

"Oh don't worry we will," Misty replied with a wink. "Besides there's no way I'm going to let you weasel out of teaching me how to play that flute of yours this summer." Melody smiled and turned off the videophone.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Across the wide plains and forest that separated Pallet from the Indigo Plateau a large group of pokemon ran or flew as fast as they could. Anyone seeing the herd would think it an odd assemblage of different types and species but they all had one common goal, to find their master and their fellow pokemon and help them. They were ready and willing to do whatever it took to accomplish that.

Pigeot led the pack, its aerodynamic body cutting through the air easily. He could have flown faster if needed to but he didn't want to leave the others behind. The large Owl-like pokemon Noctowl flew right behind it, its talons clasp tightly on Kinglers shell. He could fly quite well, despite being weighed down by the huge crab.

Heracross flew a short distance behind the others, Butterfree some distance to its right. His strong arms and claws struggled to hold onto the spiky protrusions on Lapras' shell. Although both Kingler and Lapras could move pretty well on land they weren't fast enough to make this trip without help, 

"Pras-lapras! [Please don't drop me!]" She cried.

"Hera-cross-cross-heracross! [It's not my fault that you need to cut down on the seaweed!]" 

Down below meanwhile Meganium galloped along at a fair speed, Muk at her side. The slimy blob could slide quite quickly over most any terrain. Tauros galloped ahead of them, his sharp hooves picking up dust. To their right Primeapes strong legs carried him almost as fast. Typhlosion ran on all fours a bit behind Meganium. Feraligatr completed the pack as it ran near Typhlosion.

______________________________________________________________________________________

It was late evening by now and outside of Oaks lab the quite varied group of people had gathered. Three of the Elite Four raised their hands to call out some of their pokemon (except for Prima who had none that could move fast enough on land.) What appeared were some of the largest, healthiest, most impressive looking specimens of the various species that Misty, Brock, or Tracey had ever seen.

"Onix go!" Bruno yelled as a huge Onix with a scar on his face appeared and roared loudly. Brock and Misty recognized it as the same one they had seen Bruno capture several years ago. Bruno climbed onto its head.

"Gengar come forth!" Agatha shrieked as the shadow-like pokemon appeared and let out an ominous "gen-gar."

"Dragonair, Dragonite, Aerodactyl come out!" Lance roared. A long elegant serpent-like creature materialized first and produced a high pitched mournful cry. It reared up, at least fourteen feet high and almost twice as long. Not as long but even bigger was its evolution that appeared next. It let out a similar high-pitched howl and rose to its full height. The teenagers gasps in astonishment, this Dragonite was at least a quarter size larger then the one Drake had used against Ash back in the Orange League. 

The Aerodactyl, even bigger then the one the group had encountered in Grandpa Canyon screeched in excitement and spread its wide, leathery wings. 

"I shall ride Dragonite," Lance said as he climbed onto the creature's back. "Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, you take Dragonair. Prima, you will go on Aerodactyl." She nodded and obeyed.

"We can handle our transportation," Misty said as she threw a Poke Ball. "Starmie, I choose you!" she yelled and then got on its back, hovering slightly off the ground. Brock called out his Onix and he and Tracey climbed on.

"Lets go! Dodrio!" Gary yelled as he released the strange but fast and powerful three headed bird and then got on its back.

Agatha looked at Gengar and nodded. Its eyes shined with light blue psychic energy, Agatha was then surrounded by the same energy and both she and Agatha levitated off the ground. 

"Okay now how exactly do we do this?" Mrs. Ketchum said in her usual bubble headed way, as she looked Dragonair over, trying to figure out where to get on. 

Dragonair knew they had no time for this and quickly scooped her and Oak up with its tail then placed them on its back. The feathery, ear-like structures behind its head stretched out and unfolded until they were more then twice as long and with only a few slight flaps it seemed to float into the air. By this time everyone else had taken off, speeding as fast as they could toward the plateau. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Pikachu couldn't remember the last time he had been so worried. Ash was out there all-alone with no one to protect him; he wondered what Team Rocket would do to him then immediately tried to get the disturbing thoughts out of his head. He knew that most of Team Rocket were far more cruel and dangerous then Jessie, James and Meowth ever were. "Pika-pi… [Ash…]" he whispered softly.

Venusaur had spread himself out on the ground, absorbing what was left of the sunlight so that it would have enough energy for several Solar Beams during the battle. He knew Meganium would be doing the same thing, or at least hoped she would.

Snorlax had eaten every bit of vegetation in a fifty-foot radius using the excuse that it would need plenty of energy for the upcoming fight. The rest of the pokemon sat on the top of the hill, waiting for their friends to arrive. They knew where to go after that because Espeon had used her psychic abilities to scan the surrounding area and thus found where Ash was in the underground lab was and a way to get in.

"Blast-blastoise! [There they are!]" Blastoise yelled as he saw the first of the group of Ash's pokemon race over the crest of the hill. Lapras, no longer being carried by Heracross, led the pack sliding on her belly down the smooth hill and gaining enough momentum to go most of the way up the hill the rest of the pokemon were on. She proceeded to push herself up the rest of the way on her flippers.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Miles away, Jessie, James and Meowth had arrived in Viridian and entered a large complex office building that served to disguise the illegal operations Team Rocket performed there. They were surprised to find no other Team Rocket members there beside themselves. 

"Where do ya think everyone went to?" Meowth asked to no one in particular.

"I'll bet they're working with whatever it is the Boss wants us to stay out of," Jessie replied.

"Oh it's just not fair!" James moaned dramatically. "The Boss gives everyone else real assignments while we're stuck here like a bunch of worthless failures… but then I guess we are a bunch of worthless failures," James sighed and dropped to the floor of the hallway for effect.

"Speak for ya self. If it weren't for you two nut jobs always messing things up I'd be Top Cat again by now."

"Oh get real Meowth!" Jessie yelled back.

"Yeah! You mess up just as much as the rest of us," James added angrily.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not times infinity!"

"Why you little fleabag!"

"Ya know, that's really insulting coming from a guy who thinks dressing up as a girl is a productive use of ones time." 

"I'll show you just how girly I am!" At this James jumped on Meowth and the two were enveloped in a cloud of dust of they fought, shouting insults the whole time.

"Girly man!"

"Two bit street Meowth!"

"Mommas boy!"

"Uncultured Swinub!"

"Crybaby!" 

"Will you both be quiet!" Jessie yelled as she forcibly separated the two, kicking James in the stomach and into one wall and slamming Meowth into another wall with her left hand. "This discussion isn't doing any of us any good so why don't we go see if there's anything to do or eat around here?!"

"I'm all for that," Meowth said as he got up.

"Me too!" James added, now back to his perky self.

They walked along a dark corridor with many doors that led to small office's where various Rocket members did their work, be it forging papers to smuggle stolen pokemon or sending a bribe to the local police so they wouldn't interfere with a current operation. As they continued down they found larger, nicer offices where high-ranking members did their work. Jessie's curiosity was immediately perked and she headed toward the second largest room and tried to open the door. The largest one belonged to Giovanni and even she didn't dare sneak in there.

"Jessie what are you doing?" James asked staring blankly at her, he turned away quickly and blushed. He had caught himself just staring at her again; he was glad that she never seemed to notice. 

"What's it look like? I trying to unlock this door."

"But Jessie, these rooms are off limits. We could get in big trouble," Meowth said.

Jessie knew this but for some reason she didn't care anymore. She couldn't explain what it was but something inside her told her she just had to go in that room. Something very important was in there for her.

"Jessie did ya hear me?" Meowth inquired impatiently.

"Meowth, James help me. I have to know what's in here," she pleaded as she pulled against the locked door unsuccessfully. James looked about for a moment, as if uncertain what to do, then started to pull on the door as well. Jessie smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Fine! You two can do what ya want but I'm not gonna get blamed for this. I'm outa here," Meowth then turned to leave.

"Meowth, please, I'm asking you as a friend. Help me get in there. I don't know what but something important is in here," she pleaded to the cat, her eyes beginning to moisten.

Meowth had rarely seen Jessie exhibit such emotion and it stopped him in his tracks. He tried to think of every possible reason to not help her but none were good enough. He knew deep inside that despite all insults the two would trade and all the fights they got into she was a true friend.

"I must be touched in the head," he said as he walked back to them.

"Oh Meowth thank you!" Jessie cried sincerely.

"Yeah, you're Top Cat in my book," James added with a wink.

"Whatever just get out of my way," Meowth said, then baring his claws he leaped at the door. "Fury Swipes!" he yelled and scratched at the door repeatedly. The attack left quite a mark but it wasn't enough to break open the door.

Meowth growled angrily. Many things had beaten him but he wasn't about to let this stupid door be one of them. "All right then how bout ya try this on for size. Slash attack!" Claws bared Meowth threw his right arm forward and it seemed to cut right through the air. The attack cut a horizontal swath right through the middle of the door and it broke in half.

"After you," Meowth said with a smile as he motioned for Jessie and James to enter. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

A large flock of Spearow flew high above a forest, led buy an intimidating Fearow. Suddenly with angry screeches they flew in all directions to avoid being hit by Lances huge Dragonite as it sped like a bullet through the sky followed closely by Prima astride Aerodactyl and Agatha floating next to Gengar. Dragonair flew behind them at a fair pace while its passengers looked about in awe at the scenery. Down below in the forest one could hear the sound of breaking branches and shaking trees As Bruno and Brocks Onix crashed through the underbrush. Soon they were in open land again and travelling much faster.

"Ah this is the only way to fly!" Agatha said and then looked to Lance with a gleam in her eye (Gengar and she had floated up to where Lance was flying.) And unlike riding on your pokemon I don't even get my fingernails dirty!" She proceeded to laugh or rather cackle with her hoarse voice. 

"Oh be quiet you old witch! With the battle that is coming you'll have to worry a lot more about yourself then your nails," Lance replied and then smiled as Agatha stuck out her tongue at him in reply. He was glad for a little levity as there would unlikely be much with what they were going into. Prima just laughed at the two's friendly bickering.

On the ground, Dodrio, Starmie, the two Onix and their passengers sped across the land in a semi-straight line Gary and Misty in front and Bruno in back.

"Well I'm surprised," Bruno yelled to Brock. "Your Onix is faster then mine," he complimented. Brock gushed at the praise, as did Onix. "Thanks Master Bruno!" he yelled back. Meanwhile Gary, on Dodrio, ran up next to Misty.

"Don't worry about Ash Misty," he said in a comforting manner. "I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself until we get there, he's tougher then he looks and with his pokemon he's almost unstoppable.

"I sure hope you're right," Misty replied smiling a little. It surprised her how nice he could sometimes be. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash woke up a bit dazed and his head felt like he'd been hit by a hundred of Misty's mallets. Even so he managed to open his eyes and look around. He was sitting in a pretty comfortable chair. The room was fairly dark; most of the light coming from computers and other electronic equipment that was scattered throughout the area. It looked a bit like Professor Oaks Lab but was much larger, he couldn't tell how large as the roof was obscured by the lack of light. He tried to move but couldn't. Steel clamps that refused to budge in the least clamped his wrist and ankles to the chair. There was no point in just sitting there so he did the one thing that he could. He yelled.

"Hey! Is anybody out there? What's going on? Where am I? Why'd you bring me here?"

There was movement down below as a tall man in a lab coat stood up and walked toward him. It was only now that Ash noticed several other scientist and Rocket members in front of some of the computer and scanner screens. As the man approached, Ash noticed he had fairly long thin beard, hair that stood high off his head and small glasses that topped his long nose.

"My, my, so many questions," the man said with a chuckle. He then turned to the Rocket members who had knocked Ash out. "Why did you fools bother to bring this boy to me? He obviously knows nothing about what we're doing. I'm quite disappointed in your lack of judgement. A spy from the League, really!" He said sarcastically. The men cowered at his words; he obviously had a lot of power here whoever he was. The man chuckled again and shook his head. "Ah it doesn't matter anyway but perhaps I can educate this boy as to how momentous an occasion he is about to witness, that is if our leader decides to leave him alive long enough to see it. Now Mr. Ketchum what did you want to know?"

"How'd you know my name?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face.

"Now I may not be a trainer but I do recognize your face as the one who won the Indigo League Championships this year. Most exciting matches indeed." 

"Who are you?"

"My name dear boy is Dr.Fuji. I am the lead scientist in this little project."

"Project? What are you talking about?"

"Why only tell you when I can also show you," the professor replied with a devious gleam in his eye. He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The room proceeded to instantly light up and Ash had to keep his eyes squinted until they adjusted to the light. He looked up and saw that the labs ceiling was very high, at least a hundred feet, and there were two huge doors at the top seeming to have been designed to let large objects in and out. If he could of seen outside then he would of known that the lab had been built inside a large hill, the doors on the top of the hill being covered in dirt and rock to camouflage them. The simulated terrain was cemented to the surface of each door so that when the doors opened the landscape would remain the same once they had been closed again.

What Ash saw in front of him however was far more surprising. In front of the various desks, scanning equipment and other technical machinery that formed a half circle around the room were huge tanks that seemed to be filled with strange green liquid. And inside each tank, a Legendary Pokemon. One tank was forty feet high and housed Lugia, like all the others it floated in the liquid with its eyes shut, seemingly lifeless. Smaller tanks housed Celebi and Mew. The Legendary Beast were also represented, each floating in its own square shaped tank. Even Moltres was in a tank, the fire covering its body somehow not being put out. Clearly this stuff wasn't water. The tank that housed Mewtwo looked different from the others, having many more wires and assorted machinery attached to it and Mewtwo. Ash had no idea why this was but he knew that what they were doing was wrong and anger soon overwhelmed the sense of awe he was feeling and he fixed the professor with a deadly gaze.

"What are you think you're doing!? You have no right to cage them!"

"To coin a phrase, 'might makes right' and as to what we are doing to put it simply we are taking control," the professor said in a lecturing tone. "My employer used an ancient device to bring these pokemon here but as it could not control them indefinitely he asked me to find a more permanent solution, and I did. You see the liquid being pumped into those tanks? It not only contains a powerful sedative to keep the pokemon asleep but it is also filled with millions of tiny microscopic robots that have been filling the pokemons minds for some time now. Their collective will, which we control will eventually overwhelm the pokemons minds and they will be ours. We will have access to their experiences, skills and abilities but their free wills will have been deactivated. Within a half hour the brainwashing will be complete and through the use of remote devices in another part of this facility we will be able to command the pokemon to a further degree then any trainer could hope for." As if to prove his point a computer voice proceeded to beep "brainwashing of subjects will complete in twenty nine minutes."

Ash could only look on horrified as the professor chuckled and walked off.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Hopefully the story is getting more interesting. If Ash seems a bit OOC just remember that when there's a serious situation he can be serious too. Through most of MSB for instance Ash didn't do one silly thing. 

I've included the original Elite Four because there have been no indications of the new members in the series. Again if this changes then remember it's an alternate reality. Also I'm using the name Prima instead of Lorelei because that is apparently her true name in the series. If you like Lorelei more then use that; maybe Prima is just an alias like I have Lance say in the first chapter.

Just in case anyone doesn't know Dr. Fuji is the name of the lead professor at the beginning of MSB (I don't think he was ever given a dub name.) He is also a main character in a Japanese CD/radio drama that tells the story of Mewtwo's early life. This will be talked about more in the next chapter. Don't worry, I know that he was supposed to have died when Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory and I will explain how he is alive and apparently well in the next chapter. Things are really going to start heating up now so I hope I've fired your interest.

*Walks off muttering about his stupid fire puns*

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



	5. Part 4: Battle of the minds

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part 4: Battle of the minds

______________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Fuji shook his head, that foolish boy knew nothing of him or what he had been through. Morals, ethics, such things were meaningless to him and had been for some time. Perhaps if the boy did know he would not be so adamant in his views. Mewtwo, it had been his greatest creation, but at what cost? His daughter, or rather her clone, had died while in telepathic contact with the young mutant pokemon. It had been responsible for her death, he was certain of it. First he lost her in that car accident then to Mewtwo. His wife, his friends, all had been sacrificed in his cloning studies that eventually enabled the creation of Mewtwo. At the time the driving force for his experiments had been the possibility that Amber could be brought back to life, restored to him. But when her clone died he lost all hope in that and the thought of making an all powerful, perfect pokemon that would serve Team Rocket and make all his sacrifices worth while became his passion, his reason for living. But Mewtwo stole that from him too. That was why when Giovanni approached him with another chance to work on Mewtwo he accepted. Perhaps, he thought, if he completed the experiment, perfected Mewtwo, he could at last end his life in peace having accomplished something. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise that indicated an incoming message from Giovanni. He pushed the button to receive the message and then turned to the screen as his employer's face appeared on it.

"Ah, Dr. Fuji how are we progressing?"

"Mewtwo is ready and the brainwashing is nearly complete on the other pokemon," Dr. Fuji bowed in respect to his employer.

"Excellent, I can begin my 'special' plans for the creature now then?"

"Yes sir, but there is one thing I wanted to mention to you."

"And that would be?" Giovanni asked raising an eyebrow.

"A boy, Ash Ketchum has been found snooping around here. I don't think he is a threat but I wanted to know what you want done with him."

Giovanni's eyes narrowed in anger for a moment. "Get rid of him. That boy has been a thorn in my side for too long and I want him removed."

"As you wish sir," Dr. Fuji replied with a bow.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

On the other side of the line Giovanni stood up from his chair, Persian meowing in discontent because he had stopped petting it, and turned to Butch and Cassidy, the only other people in the room. They sat at a desk in front of two computer screens surrounded by complicated control systems. This would allow them to access the pokemons own fighting skills and use them without having to issue a direct command for every move that they used. This could be done of course but only if necessary. The computer screens would display the pokemons current health and fighting ability on graphs and also, through remote cameras, show what they were doing at any given time. They could even keep the pokemons natural fainting mechanism from functioning, enabling them to battle long past the point where they would usually have gone unconscious. This of course would likely result in death or irreparable damage to the pokemon but its not like they cared. 

"I suggest you two double-check your equipment, it will not be long before you have to use it," Giovanni said as he moved towards the metallic suit.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

"Continue until I return," he said, stepping into the suit as it automatically encased him. Various wires and tubes plunged into his skin, it didn't hurt much thanks to an antiseptic they injected and even if it did it wouldn't have mattered. This would all be worth it.

"Uh, where are you going?" Butch asked tentatively. It certainly didn't look like Giovanni was going anywhere.

"To visit an old friend," he replied ominously. He then closed his eyes as the suits helmet clamped onto his head and sensors invaded his mind. He could feel his mind expanding its capabilities as he interfaced with the computers and other hi-tech equipment around him. "Yes, this will certainly be an interesting meeting," he though as he reached out psychically to another very different and very powerful mind…

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Up above, Ash's pokemon had gathered together and formulated a plan. Once Espeon had used her psychic powers to find where Ash was and a hidden entrance to the lab Pikachu suggested that she, Noctowl and Lapras use them to keep the sensor equipment and video cameras from seeing them. They agreed it was possible and after psychically deactivating the alarm system on the door it was a simple matter for Snorlax, Kingler and Feraligatr to pry it open. And so with Pikachu leading and Snorlax guarding their backs the large group of pokemon headed down the lab corridors to find and rescue their master. They could only hope that they would reach him in time.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Viridian, Jessie, James and Meowth were still searching the large office. Jessie couldn't help but feel that this place was familiar somehow but from long ago before she joined Team Rocket. Suddenly a long forgotten memory emerged; it carried the same feelings that had drawn her to this room in the first place. She could scarcely believe what she saw. 

*In Jessie's mind*

A very young Jessie sat on a bench next to her mother's office waiting for her to finish her work. It was strange, Jessie thought to herself; she had never been taken to where her mom worked before. She didn't even know what her job was. It must have been a job where you had to be really good at keeping secrets judging from how hard it was for her to get past security. More then one of them had said something along the lines of "a Team Rocket base is no place for children! If you weren't so well respected here Miyamoto I'd report you to Madam Boss." "Team Rocket? What was Team Rocket?" "Hmmm," she thought, "maybe mommy helps people build rockets for the army." "Yeah! That has to be it!" 

Just then her mother opened the door and ushered her in. Jessie thought it looked like she had been crying. "Jessie honey I want you to listen closely to me," she whispered while holding her daughter tight. "I brought you here for a special reason and it's this," she pulled out a disk from her skirt. "I know Madam Boss or her son will try to recruit you into Team Rocket, so if you ever get the chance I want you to take this disk and put it in this machine, It will do the rest. It will tell you things that I can't right now." She pointed to a small flat square shaped device with a slot for the disk and a top that looked like it could project something as well as an imprint shaped like a human hand. She then walked to a wall and pushed on a small part of it. It opened to reveal a hidden compartment and she placed the machine and the disk (now in a protective casing) in it before closing it and pulling a small bookshelf in front of it. She then turned to Jessie, "sweetie I want you to remember this place, never forget it. Please know that whatever happens I love you." A few days later her mother told her and her father that she had to go away for awhile." Jessie couldn't stop crying at her mother for leaving again. Why did she have to be away so often? And this time she never came back. She had been so upset that she had tried to block out all her memories of that time period, including that strange visit to the base. 

*End memory sequence* 

"Jessie, Jessie?" James asked tapping her on the shoulder and getting a bit frantic at receiving no response. "Jessie! Are you alright?" he said now shaking her. Suddenly she seemed to come out of her trance and looked at him seriously.

"James, I remember now."

"Remember what?" James asked, Meowth sharing his confusion. She didn't answer him but instead ran to a wall across the room and pressed down on a part of it. It snapped open, revealing the disk and device in fine condition. She grabbed it, plugged it into an outlet and placed it on the middle of the floor. She slid the disk in and waited.

"Jessie's gone nuts," Meowth commented as he observed her unusual behavior. James simply looked on perplexed. 

"Come on, work!" Jessie pleaded angrily to the machine and hit it as the seconds passed with nothing happening. She then remembered the handprint and taking off her glove placed her right hand on it.

"DNA scan confirmed," a computer voice chirped as the device whirred to life. Four projections, one on each corner, began to emit light, as the area above the machine seemed to shimmer.

"It's a hologram projector," James thought aloud as he and Meowth watched the strange spectacle.

Jessie's eyes widened in shock as a shape began to form in the shimmering area in front of her. It was a woman. She was well built, wore a high-ranking black Team Rocket uniform and had long purple hair. Jessie could barely breathe; it was like she was seeing a ghost. "Mommy…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Well boy, it seems you won't get to see the ultimate culmination of my experiment after all," Dr. Fuji said as the computer beeped that only ten minutes were left till the brainwashing process completed.

"How can you do this? Some of these pokemon help maintain the balance of nature, and Mewtwo… it just wants to be left alone," Ash pleaded with the insane scientist.

"I owe these creatures nothing, especially Mewtwo," the professor replied indignantly. "I was the one who was majorly responsible for designing it and I will do as I please with it. And as for the others, my employer plans on making a new balance, one based on survival of the fittest. Imagine it, a world so darkened and filled with chaos that people will no longer be subject to the restrictive ideals of right and wrong that plague us today. Only the smartest, fittest and most adaptable will survive, as it should be." 

"You designed it?" Ash asked in surprise for the moment trying to ignore the rest of the professor's rant.

"Yes and that accursed creature destroyed the lives of many of my colleagues" (we cut to a scene of the professor, clothes torn and wounded from being thrown from the laboratory when it exploded, floating in the ocean amidst the labs wreckage only later to be picked up by a concerned fishing boat and sent to a hospital where he spent the next few years recovering.) "I was lucky to have survived." He then turned to Mewtwo. "Now at last it will be used for its original purpose, to fight for Team Rocket." 

"You're crazy! Even if you can control these pokemon what makes you think that you'll be able to get rid of all the good in the world?"

"You don't understand a bit of what this is all about do you?" the professor commented with a cocked eyebrow, "and you never will," he motioned to a Rocket, he stood up and reached for his gun…

Suddenly a large explosion was heard as the doors on a far end of the lab blew apart and several forms shot out of the opening with amazing speed. On impulse the Rocket turned to face the direction of the blast and was met with the frightening form of a very angry Charizard standing in front of him. The enraged dragon knocked the gun out of his trembling hands and lifted the shocked man up by the neck, letting out a loud roar in his face. The man fainted. Charizard promptly dropped him and swiftly tore Ash loose.

"Charizard you found me!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged the creature. He then looked around and was greeted by the sight of all his pokemon pummeling the Rockets and scientists. Snorlax sat on some while Primeape gave others a good thrashing. Espeon knocked the guns out of some of their hands using her powers and Meganium and Venusaur Vine Whipped a good number as well. Typhlosion set part of the lab on fire with its Flamethrower; Heracross easily lifted a large computer and sent it crashing into some Rockets who had been trying to shoot Pigeot and Butterfree down. Seeing an opening Butterfree blew several more away with it's Whirlwind while Blastoise sent others flying with Hydro Pump. Pikachu ran into the middle of a group of them and let out a huge flash of light from its whole body. The Flash attack succeeded in momentarily blinding the rockets and Pikachu attacked with a vengeance, Tail Whipping some across the face and slamming into others with Quick Attacks.

"You're all here!" Ash yelled, nearly to the point of tears that his pokemon had banded together and risked so much to save him.

"Pika-pi! [Ash!]" Pikachu cried as it ran to Ash and jumped in his arms. Ash looked up from hugging it and was happy to see that most every Rocket member had ran from the room, no doubt, being the cowards they were; to flee the scene before they were captured. One remained however. Dr. Fuji stood in the midst of the growing fire laughing hysterically. Ash wondered how he could stand in the flames like that without being burned.

"The experiment will be completed! You can not stop it, no one can! Soon my life's work will be complete, I will be complete!" he cried madly.

Typhlosion and Charizard leaped at the man, claws raised when suddenly mechanical tentacles shot of his palms, wrapping around both pokemon and slamming them to the floor before releasing them. The other pokemon backed away in surprise.

"What the heck?!" Ash yelled in shock as he watched the at least fifteen foot tentacles retract back into his palms.

"You could say that it costed me more then an arm and a leg to create Mewtwo. After being so badly injured by it I decided to take precautions so I would never be so easily overcome by anything ever again. I invested a great deal of funds in making my battered body more powerful and as you'll soon see I'm now more metal then flesh and blood," the professor said casually before releasing three long metal claws from in-between the knuckles on each of his hands. He raised them and ran at Ash with a mad murderous look in his eyes. Mere moments before he reached Ash Tauros slammed into him, knocking him on his back but he quickly got back on his feet, grabbed Tauros by the horns and threw him aside. Feraligatr ran to, and grappled with the professor hand to hand. Ash looked on amazed as Dr. Fuji began to overpower the crocodile-like pokemon with his mechanized strength.

"He's too strong, Heracross help it!" 

Heracross flew in and with a great burst of strength pulled the madman's arms behind his head, allowing Feraligatr to hit him with a Water Gun. He was knocked into a wall but was barely stunned as he got back up and prepared to attack again.

"We're going to have to fight him together. Typhlosion, Venusaur, Pikachu, you three attack him first. The rest of you stand back until you're needed," Ash told his pokemon.

"Razor Leaf!" Venusaur shot dozens of the sharp edged leaves at Dr. Fuji, ripping his clothes and the fake skin that was over most of his body but he continued to advance. 

"Flamethrower now!" Ash yelled as Typhlosion quickly spat the tongue of flame straight at the professor. He raised his right hand and activated a disk-shaped energy barrier in front of him that completely blocked the attack.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked in a bored tone as he used the same shield to block Pikachu's electricity. 

Snorlax meanwhile had run up behind him and was about to slam him into the floor with his fist when the professor grabbed his right arm and threw the huge creature over his head Snorlax hitting the floor hard. Charizard fired a blast of flame at him while Lapras fired her Ice Beam and Espeon used Psybeam. Dr. Fuji couldn't hope to block all three attacks and so leaped up in the air a good thirty feet completely dodging the blast and clung to a wall like a spider. Evidently his hands had adhesive devices in them. Noctowl flew straight at him in a Take Down but before it could make contact the professor shot out a tentacle from his left hand, half strangling it and then throwing it into Pigeot sending them both to the floor.

Ash was having trouble staying calm but his pokemon needed him to keep a clear head if he was going to command them properly. His mind was racing, trying to think of a way to beat the cyborg when an idea struck him.

"Butterfree, Venusaur! Spray your Sleep Powder at him quick!"

A stream of Sleep Powder shot out of Venusaurs flower while the same substance was shed from Butterfrees wings. It floated over and surrounded the professor but to Ash's surprise he was unaffected.

"Foolish boy! Not enough of my organic body is left for such attacks to affect me," the professor laughed and then leaped off the wall feet first into Typhlosion knocking it onto its back. He locked his fists around the Fire pokemons neck and delivered huge electric shocks into it. Typhlosion cried out in pain and struggled but to no avail.

"Typhlosion, use your Thunderpunch!" Ash yelled to his friend.

Typhlosion charged the electricity up in both its fists and grabbed the professor's arms, countering his electricity with its own. The resulting power surge was enough to knock the professor off but he was far from beaten.

"Prime!" Primeape yelled his battle cry and charged at Dr. Fuji, its right fist raised in a Mega Punch. The professor blocked the punch with one hand and hit it away with the right. Primeape landed on its feet and charged again, punching him in the stomach several times. The professor was unprepared for such a ferocious attack and was pushed back several feet before attacking back but by that time Primeape had back-flipped out of the way, the professors tentacles narrowly missing it, though they did tear up the floor. He ran at the pig monkey, claws bared and slashed at it. Primeape again managed to dodge as the professor cut through wires, tubes and metal around him attempting to stab it. Primeape then hit him with a quick Scratch attack across the face and kicked him in the jaw before retreating to let the next pokemon attack.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie didn't dare blink lest the image of her mother disappear as quickly as it appeared. She simply watched, speechless, as Miyamoto began to speak.

"Jessie, if you are seeing this it most likely means I am gone and as I suspected Team Rocket has seduced you with their promises of power and fame. I am recording this because I am soon to go on another mission, one I may not return from so let me tell you now, its not worth it. The leaders of Team Rocket care nothing about you, they only want to use you to fulfill their own ends and then discard you when your usefulness has ended, I know, I have seen it happen many times. Joining Team Rocket was the biggest mistake I ever made; it has costed me everything I cared about. You, your father all have had to take a back seat to Madam Bosses commands. Being a member of Team Rocket has caused the loss of my dignity, my self-respect and the freedom of many innocent pokemon. I only wish I had realized this sooner, perhaps things could have been different, perhaps…" at this the recordings eyes began to become teary and her voice began to break but Miyamoto continued. "But it is too late for me, I am far too entrenched in their world. I wish I could have been a better mother to you, given you all the things you deserved and needed so much. However what I can give I do so now. I implore you with all my heart to not take the same path I did, it will only lead to your ruin," she then smiled. "You have such a big heart and so much potential. Team Rocket will try to take away all those things, please do not let them. I pray you will become more then I did." She then reached out her right hand, as though longing to touch someone she could not. 

Jessie on impulse tried to take her mothers hand but it passed right through. Tears now dripped from Miyamoto's face as Jessie too began to cry. "Jessie, my precious daughter, I now and always will love you," with that the hologram shimmered and disappeared. Jessie dropped to her knees weeping. She cried for only a few seconds before she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and a furry paw taking her hand. She looked up to see Meowth and James, their faces full of emotion.

"I failed her," she whispered in-between sobs. "She wanted me to make something of myself and I failed her."

"It's alright Jess, I… I mean we understand," James said softly. Jessie jerked away from him and stood up fuming.

"How could you understand?! You don't have any idea what it's like to grow up with nothing. First my mother then my father left me, how could you understand that?!"

"Hey! I may not know what it's like to grow up in poverty but I do know what it's like to be alone!" James shot back angrily. "My parents were about as negligent as you can imagine, at least yours cared about you!"

Meowth's eyes were sad and he seemed to be near tears. "At least you guys knew your parents. Ever since before I can remember I've been alone."

"Look at what we've become," Jessie said as the pent-up guilt of all the things she had done and tried to do began to overcome her. "No one cares about me, no one loves me… and who can blame them."

"Jessie we care about you, especially me, I always have. We've been through so many things together, we've suffered the same loneliness, shared the same pains," James said emotionally placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother was right, we all deserve to lead better lives then this, maybe we still can," he ended with a hopeful air.

"What are you saying? You think we can really get a second chance?" Jessie asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course we can. I don't think it's ever too late to change."

"I agree with James," Meowth said, "your mothers speech really effected me. I just wish I'd gotten some sense knocked inta me sooner and lets face it, we've always been better at worken with the good guys." Jessie and James smiled and nodded. 

Jessie suddenly got a confused look on her face and looked to James. "James, what did you mean when you said you cared about me?"

James got a panicked look on his face and started sweating, putting his hand behind his head blushing and giggling in that freaky way he does. "What did I mean? Uh… hahahahahaha… um… lets see… what I meant was… well would you believe I just developed a case of amnesia?" Jessie shook her head with an impatient look on her face.

Meowth crossed his arms. "Oh just tell her already."

"Tell me what?" Jessie asked also crossing her arms.

"That he's in love with you," Meowth replied manner of factly.

"What!?" Jessie cried out in surprise.

"How did you know?!" James yelled grabbing Meowth by the neck.

"Oh it's so easy to tell Jimmy boy judging by da way you look at her when she's not looking. Plus how you reacted back when those nutty birds were goen crazy and I said that a relationship between you two would never happen," Meowth replied not the least bit intimidated.

"You mean its true?" Jessie asked.

"I guess you could say the cats out of the bag," Meowth punned terribly as James put him down.

"You mean you really love me?" Jessie asked, looking James in the eye.

"Well… that is I… uh," then he sighed in resignation. There was no way to get out of it this time and it was about time he said something. "Yes. Jessie I love you. You've always been one of the few people I could really call a friend."

Jessie's eyes shook emotionally as she leaped on James and gave him a backbreaking hug. "Oh James! I love you to!" she squealed as she hugged him. Despite barely being able to breathe James was happy, as was Jessie, finally.

Meowth looked on, smiling. "Now this is what I call a beautiful moment." He then jumped in and joined the hug. "Team Rockets come to terms at last!" they all shouted as they hugged.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Go for it Muk!" Ash ordered as the sludge pokemon charged forward and tried to smother the professor, he tore loose and shot his tentacles into it. They had no real effect so he switched to a laser beam that shot from his index finger on his right hand. It cut into Muks body, hurting it. 

"Muk, use Acid Armor!"

Muks body glowed briefly and its skin became noticeably harder and darker. This time the beam bounced right off it as Muk slid toward the professor to attack again.

"Sludge Bomb!" 

"Muk!" Muk yelled as it threw its head back and shot out a large ball of sludge from its mouth. It hit Fuji hard, exploding on contact and forcing him back even further.

"Blastoise now!" Ash yelled as Blastoise fired fire hose strength streams of water at the professor, knocking him into a wall. He stood up drenched, some wires showing and sparking from the hits he had received but clearly not defeated yet.

"That's it guys, wear him down! Heracross, Horn Attack!" Heracross flew at him and slammed its mighty horn into his armored body, severely crushing his left side. The Dr. shot out a tentacle but the beetle managed to dodge it and before he could react Kingler had Vice Gripped the tentacle, cutting it in half with its large claw, and then Crab Hammered him into the wall again with one powerful strike of the same claw. The professor didn't get up as fast this time. Kneeling and breathing heavily his whole body was sparking and smoking as the remains of the severed tentacle retracted back into his hand.

"You… will… not… stop… the experiment!" he managed to utter before collapsing to his knees again.

"The experiment?" Ash thought then suddenly remembered, "the experiment!" He looked at the timer, which was amazingly still operating. There was less then a minute to go!

"Everyone smash everything you can, we have to find the machine that's pumping this brainwashing liquid and destroy it!" 

"No! I won't let you!" the professor screamed as Ash's pokemon began to tear at the surrounding machinery. He let out another maddened scream and dove toward Ash intent on strangling him. Lapras slid in-between them and blasted Fuji with a Water Gun. The strong stream of water hit the professor in the chest and he was thrown to the floor where he was entangled in various wires that had been torn from the machinery. 

Ash took this opportunity to look around and noticed many of the cables and wires from the tanks were leading to one particular computer console. "That must be it!" Ash thought and ran to it, tearing off the covering. About a million wires of various sizes and colors greeted him. "Oh well," he sighed, "all I can hope for is to disrupt the system that's programming these things." With that he grabbed fistfuls of wire and cable ripping them just as the computer began saying the brainwashing was complete. His quick action caused a powerful surge of electricity in the console and after giving him a shock worse then anything Pikachu had ever done to him it exploded. Ash was blown several feet through the air before hitting the floor hard on his back, hurt and dazed. One by one most of the systems began to shut down either because of him or his pokemon and/or the still spreading fire they had caused.

Dr. Fuji eyes widened in horror then in pure hatred, as he seemed to notice for the first time that his laboratory was in shambles. "You… I'll kill you!!"

Ash wanted to run but he was still too dazed to even stand and so watched helplessly as the professor ran at him yet again, sparking and smoking the cyborg scientist seemed to be on his last legs. A split second before reaching him Ash was blinded by a huge flash of light as a Thunderbolt shot straight into the professors chest knocking him backwards a good thirty feet where he hit a wall, cracking it. As Ash's eyesight returned he saw Pikachu standing protectively in front of him, cheeks flickering with electricity, its eyes filled with righteous anger toward the man who had dared attack Ash.

"Why… why did you do this?" the professor asked weakly as the fire began to spread around him, his eyes so filled with loss and hopelessness that Ash began to feel sorry for him.

"Because a lot of people and pokemon would have gotten hurt if Team Rocket got control of these pokemon," Ash replied as Primeape and Heracross helped him stand up. "How could you help them when you knew it would cause so much suffering?"

"Suffering?" the professor muttered as he stood up as well, the flames still surrounding him. Blastoise and Feraligatr kept the flames at bay with their Water Gun attacks. "Life is suffering! Anyone who doesn't know that is foolish and naïve. You suffer and then you die! All that one can hope for is to accomplish something that will effect the world after you're gone and you've taken that from me!"

"We all have problems but that doesn't mean you give up. We can all strive for a happier future, even you!" Ash yelled back passionately. 

"I don't care about those things anymore and I never will. Everything that gave me those feelings is gone. As far as I'm concerned happiness doesn't exist. It is dead to me!" The professor began to stagger forward, apparently intent on attacking again 

Ash didn't know what to say to the poor shard of a once great man that stood before him, and he never got the chance. His eyes widened in horror as a huge section of the wall behind Fuji began to crumble from the fire that was blazing around him.

"Look out!" Ash yelled but the professor didn't even seem to hear him. One spike-shaped section of wall fell first and impaled him straight through the chest from the back, he staggered to one side and was buried in rubble before he would of hit the floor. In all this the only sound he made was a loud moan when the spike hit him.

Ash looked on shocked. He had never seen someone die before, but he couldn't lose it now, not when his pokemon needed him the most. He sighed, he knew in his heart that there was nothing he could of done, the man Dr. Fuji had once been died a long time ago. There was however no more time to think about it as Pikachu informed Ash that the rest of the building was beginning to collapse. Ash knew or at least hoped the Legendary pokemon would be okay with their power and the strong tanks surrounding them but he wasn't so sure of himself and his pokemon.

"Everyone bunch together and brace yourselves I have an idea!" Ash yelled to his pokemon and they quickly gathered around him. The ceiling began to fall, snuffing out the flames. If they could have seen outside they would have seen the entire hill collapse in on itself. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Unbeknownst to Ash another battle, just as intense had been going on in another plane. Giovanni had established his psychic link with the one whom would soon serve as a type of host for him; the machines were no longer needed. Giovanni smiled as his minds essence swam into the foreign mind, he was going to enjoy this…

______________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness… that was all Mewtwo could see and before that he could see nothing. All he knew was that an incredibly powerful force had taken over his mind. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing but at least that force whatever it was had worn off. He tried to open his eyes but nothing happened. He expanded his consciousness beyond his body and found he was in a deep sleep and there was nothing he could do but wait for the sedative to wear off. Darkness… emptiness… how he hated these things. For years it was all he could see or feel as he incubated until finally he had been able to wake. Now again he was trapped and alone and there was nothing he could do about it. Who had done this? He was Mewtwo, the strongest pokemon of all, how could he be captured so easily? However his internal questioning was soon brought to a halt.

Mewtwo gasped in shock as he felt his mind violated and invaded by a familiar presence. Mewtwo shook with fear and anger as he saw the person he hated most appear in front of him, floating in the void of darkness.

"Mewtwo, it's been awhile, you look well," Giovanni said calmly.

"Giovanni! What are you doing in my mind?" Mewtwo spat back, lacing every word with venom.

"Mewtwo do you really think you will ever be rid of me? I am your master and it is time you accepted it," Giovanni replied not the least bit intimidated. 

"I wiped your mind last time we met. You should not even know of me much less how to control me."

"You have underestimated me Mewtwo," Giovanni replied in a disappointed and mocking tone. "You are far too proud of your so called 'memory erasing abilities.' They are quite temporary against a mind of any degree of strength." 

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed in anger. "Get out of my mind!" he screamed and formed a dark sphere of psychic energy in-between his hands. With one quick movement he threw the attack straight at Giovanni. To his surprise Giovanni calmly raised his hand and the sphere was absorbed harmlessly into a shield of energy that surrounded him. "How?" the pokemon asked completely stunned.

"This is my minds essence not my body Mewtwo. In this state any person can use their will to make use of the same abilities you use on the physical plane. And thanks to my suits enhancements I was able to reach your mind in this form. Now surrender your will and powers to me. I assure you that if you resist your suffering will be great."

"You're insane," Mewtwo replied in a scoffing manner. "My mind is too powerful, even if you were able to submerge my will under yours you could not handle my powers. The immensity and complexity of them would destroy you. Your human mind is simply not capable of it."

"You have again underestimated me. Really Mewtwo, even after all the experiences you've had are you still so arrogant?" Giovanni said, it was a statement not a question. "I know more about your abilities then just about anyone else after all it was your training at my gym that, in part, made you so powerful. You would be surprised of what the human mind is capable of, especially when assisted by technology. And on top of that knowing your opponents greatest inner pains can make the task of controlling them that much easier." With that Giovanni spread his arms outward and Mewtwo yelled in pain as he was assaulted by a huge wave of psychic energy that invaded the deepest recesses of his mind.

Mewtwo was so overwhelmed by the force and immensity of the attack that it was several seconds before his minds protective barriers were able to reassert themselves and drive Giovanni's probe out.

"No matter," Giovanni said, putting his hands back on his sides. "I now know everything I need to take control of you."

"We shall see," Mewtwo replied and then rushed at Giovanni. The two exchanged blows, kicking, blocking and punching each other, sparks of energy flying whenever they made contact, until Mewtwo found an opening and with one swift movement of its right hand and a flash of psychic energy in its eyes sent Giovanni flying backward where he hit an invisible wall in the darkness. He didn't seem to be injured much however. 

"Let's see how strong you are when your emotions get in the way of your concentration," Giovanni said looking slightly irritated as his right hand began to pulse with green energy. Mewtwo rushed at him again but it was too late. Giovanni opened his hand, firing a thin beam of energy straight into Mewtwo's forehead, stopping the creature cold. Giovanni smiled evilly as the beam intensified. "Even the mightiest mind can be broken… if you know its weaknesses."

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Mewtwos senses were assaulted by memories, terrible ones he had tried to forget. He struggled but was unable to focus enough to break Giovanni's hold; the memories simply came too quickly for him to cope with them. 

"No, please no. Please… Don't make me see this!" But his cries went unheeded. 

Ambertwo… she had been the first friend he had ever had. The first entity he had ever spoken to. She was so innocent, so sweet. She was one of the few things he had ever shed a tear over. Now he was forced to watch again as her body destabilized, died and disappeared before his eyes. "Amber, wait! How do you stop tears?" he cried out the same question he had asked her that day as the same feelings of hopelessness washed over him. But it didn't stop there. Next thing he knew he was watching himself as he destroyed the lab that created him, killing everyone in it. He knew that the scientist had murdered many pokemon and even humans in the process of creating him with no remorse and thus deserved what they got, plus he did not yet know how to control his powers but that did not alleviate the terrible feelings of regret that now filled him. He had helped Giovanni capture countless pokemon and enslave them. He couldn't believe that maniac had fooled him into believing he valued him as anything more then a weapon. Then there were the pokemon and people he had brainwashed to fulfill his plans of revenge on all other living things. How he wished he could change that. What did it matter that their memories had since then come back? He had no right to toy with them in the first place. Then the battle, the terrible battle he had arranged. Many pokemon would have lost their lives if that that incredible boy had not intervened. Without a second thought he had sacrificed himself to save the pokemon and this with Mews help is what finally brought him to his senses. He had caused so much pain, so much suffering. Would he ever make up for it? Could he? He felt so lost, so weak and helpless. He suddenly felt his consciousness being submerged deeper and deeper in his mind and then surrounded with barrier after barrier of Giovanni's mind energy. He tried to break through them with his mind but no sooner would one be destroyed then another even thicker one would take its place. Soon he was exhausted. Giovanni's mind essence, now huge, floated in front of Mewtwo. He extended his hand toward Mewtwo, now so large that he could hold the pokemon in his hand. 

"Relinquish your will to mine and your suffering will end," he said in an almost comforting manner. Mewtwo knew better, if Giovanni did get control then the pokemon would still be able to see and hear everything that happened to it but would be powerless to stop him. 

"No! I won't be your slave, not again!" Mewtwo screamed and grabbed his head as he tried to resist Giovanni, but the terrible images continued. Only now they were no longer real memories.

"You were never my friend," a pseudo Ambertwo said coldly as she floated in front of the pokemon, "I hate you! You killed me!"

Mewtwo knew that it wasn't his fault. Ambertwo's life force simply wasn't strong enough to survive the cloning process and like so many pokemon before her her cloned body eventually destabilized and disintegrated. His memories however were now so jumbled his emotions so out of control, that such logic meant nothing. Tears began to form in his eyes as he begged for her forgiveness. 

"You will never be anything more then an experiment," the pseudo Ash said, now floating where Ambertwo had been. His face was cruel and unforgiving. "Your destiny is nothing more then to function as a tool for others to achieve their own ends. Live with it."

"You… you can't mean that. You are the one who taught me that I had a choice, that it's how you live your life that makes you who you are!" Mewtwo couldn't stand the emotional daggers that were being plunged into him. The scene suddenly changed to a bright blue sky and a mountain, that mountain. The one he had seen Mew flying towards and there it was. Mew. In his current state Mewtwo didn't care if the image was real or not.

"Mew! Wait! I need your help!" he yelled after it but it continued to fly forward only looking back once. However it's face didn't hold a smile or even a look of pity, only hate, pure hate.

"No! Please don't go!" Mewtwo cried in anguish tears now falling freely from his face as the sky grew dark and soon everything around him was completely black again. Giovanni still floated in front of him, right hand extended. Mewtwo whimpered, floating in a fetal position in the blackness. 

"Now… you are mine," Giovanni said softly as green tentacles of energy shot from his palm and started to surround Mewtwo who only struggled briefly before they completely enveloped him. After several seconds the tentacles retracted. Mewtwo was gone, his conscious being completely submerged and helpless under Giovanni's mind. 

Giovanni smiled. "That was invigorating," he said in an amused tone. "Now to give my new body a test run," he closed his eyes for moment, searching the condition of the lab then opened them, an annoyed look on his face. "Well it seems that boy has complicated things slightly. Not that it matters, I now possess the power to ascend to my rightful place in this world and to crush anyone who dares stand in my way."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Underground Mewtwo's body floated, its tank having suffered little damage in the labs collapse. Slowly its eyes opened and glowed blood red. Its fractured tank began to crack further…

______________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

All right! The stage is just about set. Soon the Ultimate Battle will begin.

Amber and Ambertwo respectively are dub names for Ai and Aitwo I've heard about. I don't know if they're official but they're good names nonetheless so I decided to use them. Just so you know Dr. Fuji being alive and a cyborg now are completely products of my imagination ^_^ At first I thought of making a new mad scientist for this role but then decided including Dr. Fuji would be a neat plot twist. I also tried to make him one of those tormented villains who was once good but because of a traumatic incident could no longer deal with life and went insane. From what I know of Dr. Fuji he was a perfect candidate for a tormented villain. 

I hope I did the scene with Jessie and James admitting their love for each other semi well. I really couldn't think of any better way to do it. It is a bit goofy but remember they are goofy. I do believe in Jessie + James = love though I don't believe it as strongly as AAML. Still they do make a good couple and I thought finding out they cared about each other would help them in their change of sides. It is apparent throughout the series that Jessie, James and Meowth really aren't all that bad.

Miyamoto is Jessie's mother. In Japan there is a story that tells how she was a high-ranking Team Rocket member who worked under Madam Boss, the mother of Giovanni. She was sent on a mission to capture Mew but after seeing it she was killed by an avalanche while chasing it. Not much is known about her but it is apparent that she cared about Jessie a great deal. 

I call Mewtwo "he" because it has a male voice and gives it more character then if I only called it "it." Besides perhaps in the anime, unlike in the game, Legendary Pokemon have sexes. When it is appropriate I will also call Mewtwo "it" just as I do with the other pokemon. I find Mewtwo to be a very deep character with a tortured past and I tried to convey that. I hope I succeeded. 

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



	6. Part 5: Clash of the Titans

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part 5: Clash of the Titans

______________________________________________________________________________________

The sky was growing darker and the air was deathly still as the dust around the remains of Dr. Fuji's laboratory slowly settled. Some of the Rocket members and scientist lay scattered about on the ground, rendered unconscious by flying debris. Otherwise there was no sign of life, however things were very different below the surface.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash raised his head to look around but it was too dark to see. "Pikachu use Flash," he ordered. Pikachu obeyed and the whole room was lit up with a bright flash of light from Pikachu's body. Ash smiled, seeing that all his pokemon were all-right, his idea had worked. Espeon, Noctowl, Butterfree and Lapras sat close together, their bodies pulsing with psychic energy, enough to keep the thousands of pounds of dirt, rock and metal above them from collapsing into the twelve foot high by thirty foot wide space that now occupied them. He knew they couldn't keep it up forever however and so implemented part two of his plan.

"Kingler, Snorlax, use your Hyper Beams to blast us out of here," Ash hoped that Espeon and the others would be able to maintain the resulting tunnel long enough for them to escape. Snorlax and Kingler stepped forward and charged up, Snorlax drawing a massive amount of energy into its mouth and Kingler creating a large orb of similar energy inside its large claw. Kingler threw its claw forward; releasing the beam just as Snorlax opened its mouth to do the same. The two beams of intense energy combined into one and blasted a tunnel straight to the surface.

"Good works guys now lets go!" Ash yelled as he and the others ran to the surface, Espeon, Lapras, Butterfree and Noctowl going last to make sure the new tunnel didn't collapse. If anyone had been awake to see it they would of thought it quite an imposing sight as Ash, followed by his pokemon, slowly walked out of the dust rubble (think the scene towards the end of MSB.) 

"Well what do we do now?" Ash asked himself. He was completely at a loss to answer heck he still didn't know where the guy who was doing all this was. He surveyed the rocky, hilly, small canyon dotted land around him and noticed atop a few hills away a small temple-like building similar to the one where he had placed the three treasures of the titans. He wondered what it was for. Further in the distance was the Indigo Stadium. Ash's pondering was stopped cold however when a telepathic female voice boomed into his mind. It was Lapras.

"It's not over," she told him in a worried tone.

"What do you mean?"

"The pokemon, I can sense they're awakening and it seems we didn't succeed in stopping the brainwashing, it must have been too far along. Team Rocket now has complete control of them."

Ash looked on; he was worried beyond description. "Just great," it wouldn't be long before the Legendaries broke through the few dozen feet of rock and steel that separated them from the surface and then they would be an incredible force to be reckoned with. He came to a decision and turned to his pokemon. "Listen, I'm going to stay and try to stop them. I don't know how but I've got to try. This isn't going to be an ordinary battle, some of us might not make it out so I want any of you who wants to to get out of here as fast as you can. I would never force any of you into a fight like this."

Ash was hardly surprised but still moved when Pikachu ran forward and clamped onto his leg in a tight hug. "Pika-pi, chu-pika [Ash, Lets stop them together.]" 

Lapras slid toward him, her face warm and voice comforting. "Ash, you are our master and our friend. We stand by you, now and forever."

Charizard agreed as it stepped forward, spreading its wings and issuing a battle cry. Noctowl flew over and perched on Ash's arm, giving him a salute with its wing. One by one all of Ash's pokemon declared their allegiance and lined up, ready to fight.

"All right, let's do it," Ash declared, trying to choke back his tears as he pulled his hat backward in determination.

As if on cue the remains of the laboratory began to shake as huge beams of energy shot from under the ground. Bit by bit the rubble began to rise from the ground some of it being blown to microscopic bits seconds after. Soon the whole area in front of Ash looked like a tornado of rubble and white, pink green and blue psychic energy. It soon began to die down and through squinted eyes Ash could see several large shapes levitating up in the middle of the funnel. What was left of the rubble fell back to the ground as quickly as it had risen and as the psychic energy dispersed Ash beheld his soon to be opponents gathered together at the surface.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

"My equipment just sensed a huge energy surge near Indigo," Prima told Lance in a panicked voice.

"We're too late," Lance said through clenched teeth. They were only minutes from Indigo Plateau.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"All systems check out normal," Butch reported as he examined the reading on the various pokemon his equipment controlled, "how about yours?"

"Everything is in perfect working order. It looks like the internal stabilization devices we placed in the Legendary Birds are keeping the weather from coming unbalanced. Now I'm looking forward to some nice wholesome carnage," Cassidy replied with an evil grin. "That twerp is going to regret he ever crossed us."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash was in pure awe as he beheld something he never thought would see happen and for that matter perhaps something that had never happened. All the Legendary Pokemon of the world gathered into one place. The three legendary beasts Entei, Raikou and Suicune were lined up side by side in front of the others. Looking ready to burst into action at any moment. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres flew in small circles about fifty feet above the ground occasionally bursting out a blast of ice, electricity or fire in their excitement. In the midst of them Lugia and Ho-oh floated, their bodies bathed in light. In front of them were Celebi and Mew also hovering in mid air. Mewtwo floated above all of them, even from this distance Ash noticed there was something different about it. Its eyes seemed even colder then usual. It looked back and forth; surveying the area then looked directly at Ash and smirked.

"Well, I expected a more prestigious welcoming committee but I guess you'll have to do. Your pokemon are quite powerful, they should provide an adequate warm up for my new army." 

*Mewtwo's voice is now a combination of Giovanni and its own. For simplicity sake I'll say that Mewtwo is talking when Giovanni is talking through him and use the word Giovanni when he is speaking to Butch and Cassidy, Persian or himself from the suit. He is sort of in two places at once now. Also because Mewtwo has now become an evil monster I will be calling him "it"* 

"Ash, I sense something strange about Mewtwo," Lapras told him sounding a bit confused. "It's as if there are two minds in it and one of them is human."

"You mean someone's controlling it from the inside?" Ash asked, even more confused.

"That is a very crude assessment but essentially correct," Mewtwo interjected. "My real mind and body is some distance from here safe underground but thanks to a psychic link I am now able to see, control and experience everything Mewtwo does." 

"Well then we'll just have to stop you and free Mewtwo and the others," Ash shot back confidently.

"You little fool," Mewtwo replied eerily, "do you have any idea of what you're facing? I am one of this worlds most powerful Pokemon Masters and now that I have merged with the most powerful pokemon on the planet I am practically invincible. 

"Nothing's invincible and we'll prove it! I won't let you get away with taking control of these pokemon!" Ash yelled to the creature.

"I don't recall mentioning that you had the slightest choice in the matter," Mewtwo replied and raised his hands before throwing them forward. This caused the rest of the Legendaries to move forward and attack raining down huge beams of electricity, fire, ice and psychic energy. 

Pikachu, Noctowl, Espeon and Meganiums eyes all glowed brightly as they activated a combination of Reflect and Light Screens that made a brief, huge dome all around Ash and the other pokemon, completely absorbing the first round of attacks. Taking the opportunity Pikachu ran forward and fired a huge bolt of lightning at Lugia high above. The attack was enough to cause Lugia to turn away from its present attack but not much else. Charizard, Typhlosion, Lapras, Blastoise and Feraligatr all fired their own elemental streams of energy back at the Legendaries, forcing them to step back or put up shields to avoid the attacks. 

Mew flew straight at Pikachu as he got an idea. "Pika-cha-chu-pi! [Butterfree quick lets combine powers!]" Butterfree nodded and swooped down, Pikachu jumping on his back just as Mew reached them. Using Butterfree's psychic abilities and Pikachu's Light Screen the two created a pulsing bubble of energy around their bodies similar to the one that now was charging around Mew except instead of pink it was yellow. They rose into the air and faced each other.

Mewtwo smiled and held up his right hand stopping the other Legendaries from attacking. "Hold!" he commanded both there and in the underground control room, "this could be amusing. Let's see how it turns out." 

Ash saw Pikachu's plan and decided to go with it, "Pikachu use Zap Cannon!"

As they hovered Pikachu's eyes glowed bright yellow and a large sphere of electricity grew about a foot in front of it. "Pika!" it screamed as the attack shot forward, straight at Mew. Ash's eyes widened in shock as Mew formed the same attack and launched it at the incoming orb canceling both attacks out in a huge explosion of light and electricity. 

"How?" Ash asked in total disbelief. 

"You see dear boy while Mew was in our possession we found it had the ability to learn almost any attack. Of course the number it can know at any given time isn't infinite, however through a little tinkering of its genes we still added significantly to its attack repertoire, we did similar things with the other legenderies as well" Mewtwo explained. "Much easier then going through the trouble of having them learn new abilities through experience don't you think?" 

"Butterfree, Pikachu be careful!" Ash called to his pokemon as they prepared to attack again. They flew forward as did Mew slamming into each other again and again, waves of energy flying from their collisions. Mew's eyes glowed brightly and it then used Ancientpower, sending about a dozen large boulders in a row flying toward them. Butterfree managed to avoid it by Teleporting itself and Pikachu out of the way then reappearing behind Mew. 

"Use Stun Spore!" Ash called to Butterfree. He lowered his shield and flapped his wings sending a large amount of the paralysis causing scales on them flying toward Mew. However the shield around Mew completely nullified any effect of the attack. Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere Ash called for Butterfree to use Whirlwind. It once again flapped its wings but much harder this time causing a gale force blast of wind to slam into Mew and pushing it back several feet as it tried to push against the attack with some effort. Pikachu saw an opening and fired a large Thunderbolt straight through the tunnel of wind hoping that Mew wouldn't be able to block both attacks. It could however and after the Thunderbolt had been absorbed Mews eyes began to glow brightly as it collected all the wind around it and shot it back at Butterfree. They completely unexpected the attack and Butterfree was blindsided by a Take Down by Mew as he tried to stabilize himself in the sky. The shield broke apart from the hit and Pikachu fell from Butterfree's back landing safely. Butterfree was still disoriented however and barely got a shield up in time to block another Zap Cannon fired by Mew. He struggled against the orb of electricity and seemed to be overcoming it when Mew Teleported behind it and fired yet another Zap Cannon. Butterfree couldn't handle both powerful attacks coming at it from both sides at once and after holding on for a few seconds its shield shattered and the two attacks hit it, enveloping the butterfly in a huge explosion of lightning. As the electric energy dissipated Butterfree floated slowly, lifelessly to the ground. 

"Butterfree!" Ash called to his first pokemon after Pikachu as he ran to the creature and cradled its charred, battered body in his arms. "Its still breathing," Ash breathed a sigh of relief, "but we need to get it to a Pokemon Center fast."

Mewtwo floated to Ash and looked down on him. "I'm afraid there will be no healing for that pokemon. It is but the first of many that will fall this night and in the coming days."

"That won't happen!" Ash spat at him as he gently placed Butterfree back on the ground, "I won't let it."

"You won't let it hmm?" Mewtwo asked giving Ash a mocking smile. "Boy it wouldn't matter if you had twice the number of pokemon you do, you would still not stand a chance."

"My friends are coming and they'll bring help," Ash shot back trying to sound as confident as possible.

"And if they don't?" Mewtwo asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Then I'll still fight to my last breath to stop you. What you're forcing these pokemon to do is horrible. You have no right to treat them this way and I won't allow it."

"Foolish words from a naïve child, nothing more," Mewtwo replied dismissing Ash's argument and moving to attack when it suddenly stopped as though it had sensed something.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmm, it seems the boy was telling the truth," Giovanni said to himself back underground. "The Elite Four are coming and I sense they are bringing several other trainers with very powerful pokemon with them. I am certain we can handle them all but it will be more enjoyable defeating them a few at a time." "Raise the shield," he commanded to Butch and Cassidy. 

"Yes sir," they replied simultaneously.

"And just to put the odds even further in my favor…" Giovanni said as he pressed a button near the suit. Up above on the side of a rocky hill a hidden door opened, releasing his best pokemon, save Persian. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

On the outskirts of Indigo Plateau the Elite Four and the other trainers had assembled on the ground.

"We'll attack from here," Lance told them. "Release your pokemon."

Misty raised her hands and threw her Poke Balls just as Brock and Tracey did.

"Golduck, Staryu, Seadra, Politoed, Togetic go!"

"Forretress, Graveler, Crobat, Rhyhorn lets do it!"

"Azumarril, Venomoth go!"

"What about Scyther?" Misty asked questionably to Tracey.

"It's so old I don't want to risk it in this fight," Tracey replied. "Although it did make me promise that I'd call it out if I got in real trouble," he finished with a smile.

"Now its time for the rest of my pokemon to show their stuff," Gary remarked.

Tyranitar, Nidoqueen, Umbreon, Nidoking, Alakazam let's go!"

Prima raised her Poke Balls as her glasses flashed over her intense gaze.

"Dewgong, Clowster, Jynx, Lapras, Slowbro I choose you!"

Bruno stepped forward and brought out his own.

"Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Machamp come out!"

"Let us begin," Agatha said softly.

"Crobat, Arbok, Haunter, Misdreavus come forth!"

"I choose you, Gyarados, Charizard!" Lance finished. 

Misty, Brock and Tracey immediately ran ahead, their pokemon following close behind. Gary followed after.

"Wait! It is best if we stay close together," Lance yelled to them when the ground suddenly shook slightly and the air in front of them shimmered as Gary and the others turned back in surprise and a huge dome-shaped barrier formed over the entire plateau, more then a mile high and twice as wide. Of Gary's pokemon only Tyranitar and Arcanine were on the inside of the barrier when it activated. All of the Elite Four and their pokemon were left on the other side. 

"What is this?" Bruno asked as he walked up to the shield and pressed against it. The shield shimmered and then pushed back with twice the force knocking Bruno head over heels backward where he hit the ground on his back slightly stunned.

Lance looked at Bruno to make sure he was okay and then looked to Dragonite. "Dragonite use Hyper Beam. Break through that barrier." Dragonite did so, charging up the beam and firing it from its mouth. The huge beam shot straight into the barrier, which shuddered and flickered then returned to normal.

"No good," Prima explained as she looked at the data her computer was giving her. "That energy barrier isn't like anything I've ever seen. It reflects physical blows and absorbs energy blast of any type. The more we fire at it the stronger the barrier gets." 

"What if we dig under?" Bruno asked as he got up rubbing his sore head and looked to Onix. 

"That wouldn't work," Prima replied, "according to my readings if we go anywhere underground the generators producing this shield will self destruct, taking us with them."

"We could Teleport through," Agatha suggested.

"I'm afraid the shield is resistant to that to. It's impossible to Teleport."

"Then what do you suggest?" Lance asked crossing his arms. 

"It's just a theory but its possible that if we fire enough energy into the shield we can overload the generators and the shield would collapse. It is dangerous however and I can't guarantee it will work."

"Well if it's our only option then let's get to it," Lance concluded and then turned to Misty and the others across the shield. "In the mean time it seems you are the only reinforcements we've got. I certainly hope Professor Oak's faith in you is justified."

"Do you really think we stand a chance without you guys?" Brock asked a bit nervously.

"I don't care how much the odds are against us!" Misty said forcefully, "Ash needs us and we can't let him down." Brock looked at her for a moment seriously and then nodded. 

"Be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks," Professor Oak instructed.

"Remember if you can get to the Master Ball even if you aren't the one in the prophecy you may be able to release the Legendaries from Giovanni's control. If you can do that we might stand a chance. It would also be good if you can find a way to disable this shield," Lance told them.

"You can count on us sir," Gary said confidently.

"Misty?" Delia asked as she walked up to the edge of the shield.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty replied and walked up to the other side of the barrier.

"Please, bring my Ash back safely," she said, her eyes worried and nervous. "I… I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

"I promise," Misty said in a comforting voice and then smiled. "He means a lot to me too and besides he still hasn't paid me back for my bike." Delia smiled, slightly relieved. She knew Misty loved Ash just as much as she did and would do everything she could to protect him.

"All right guys, if its all the same to you I'll go this way," Gary said pointing to the East Side of the plateau, "that way if one group is stopped the other may still have a chance." 

"I'll go with you since you've only got two pokemon with you," Misty declared.

"Alright then me and Trace will take the West Side," Brock decided.

"Watch yourselves guys," Tracy told them.

"You too," Misty said as they turned to leave.

Gary turned to his pokemon on the other side of the barrier. "Alright everyone do whatever Lance tells you to," the pokemon nodded.

"Lets get started," Lance ordered as Gary and the Elite Fours pokemon charged up their attacks. Charizard used Flamethrower, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Dragonite, Dodrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking and Dragonair all fired Hyper Beams. Prima's pokemon all used Ice Beam including Jynx who shot it from her mouth. Alakazam fired a Psybeam while Umbreon, Misdreavous, Haunter and Gengar used Shadow Ball. Onix and Machamp used Rock Slide while the "Hitmons" punched and kicked at the shield hoping to make it shatter faster.

Lance watched with a grim look on his face, "I hope this works…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the battle site Mewtwo looked to his army and quickly spoke. 

"Go, some of the trainers have gotten through. Find them and eliminate them, I will handle this idealistic upstart."

"We'll make you eat your words!" Ash shouted as the other Legendary Pokemon ran or flew off in various directions. Before he could order an attack however Ash noticed another group of pokemon coming toward them. They consisted of a Rhydon, Alakazam, Machamp, Kingler, Clowster and Golem; Ash recognized some of them as the same pokemon he had battled in the Viridian Gym some years ago. Thinking quickly Ash gave his commands.

Pikachu, Espeon, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, Heracross, Pigeot you stay here and help me fight Mewtwo," he ordered some of his most powerful and experienced pokemon. "The rest of you fight those other pokemon or try to get to Misty and the others to help them," Ash trusted that his pokemon would be able to decide amongst themselves of who would fight right there or go to help his friends.

"Do you really think you stand a chance?" Mewtwo asked, "you are but a pebble on my road to glory!"

"Shut up!" Ash shouted back. "Snorlax, Body Slam!"

Snorlax ran at Mewtwo and leaped high above it intending to crush Mewtwo under his immense weight but as Snorlax fell toward it Mewtwo raised its right hand and its eyes glowed with psychic energy. Snorlax stopped in mid air and with one flick of its hand Mewtwo sent it flying hard into the ground where it lay stunned.

"Pigeot, use Sky Attack! Venusaur Solarbeam! Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash yelled hoping a barrage of his pokemons strongest attacks would be more then Mewtwo could handle.

Pigeot rose high into the sky where it began to glow brightly as Venusaur positioned itself behind Mewtwo and aimed its cannon-like flower at it, solar energy already filling the bloom. Pikachu got in front of Mewtwo and charged up its body until all that could be scene around it was electricity and huge rays of excess energy shot from it in all directions. Pikachu attacked first sending a huge amount of electricity toward Mewtwo who raised both hands and within seconds disintegrated the attack leaving bits of energy still sparking around it. Venusaur fired moments afterward sending a beam of solar energy straight at Mewtwo. Mewtwo once again raised his hands in front of him and formed a wall of psychic energy in front of itself. It blocked the attack as well although Ash thought he saw its face strain briefly while doing so. After a moment of doing this it let out a roar of rage and spread its arms wide, breaking the beam in half straight down the middle and sending it in opposite directions. Then with another wave of its hands it sent Pikachu and Venusaur flying head over heels a good thirty feet. With incredible speed he turned around, arms raised, and blocked Pigeot, now a firebird, as it rammed into his barrier with intensive force. With a countering wave of its own intense energy Mewtwo sent Pigeot flipping backwards until it hit the ground where its body returned to its normal appearance. Pigeot, Venusaur and Pikachu all got back to their feet and stared defiantly at Mewtwo. 

"You are only delaying the inevitable," Mewtwo scoffed and then turned his head to look at Espeon who was yelling at him from a nearby hill. "So little one, you challenge me?" Espeon responded by surrounding her body with so much psychic energy that she looked like she was engulfed in purple fire. Mewtwo smiled as it rose high into the air and its body was surrounding by similar but blue energy, "very well, though I don't see what you intend to accomplish by this foolish act."

Ash gasped, Mewtwo and Espeon were about to use the strongest form of the Psychic attack, a massive wave of psychic energy would soon shoot from their bodies and Ash doubted the effect would be the same as when Mew and Mewtwo had accidentally used theirs on him and he turned to stone. That only reason that had happened was because the combined powers of Mew and Mewtwo caused the abnormal reaction. "Espeon what are you trying to do? You can't beat it on your own!" 

Espeon's energy was building up even more, the ground around her beginning to crack and break apart then rising into the air and disintegrating. She turned to Ash and sent him a telepathic message; he was surprised as Espeon had only just began learning how to speak telepathically at a distance like Lapras and Mewtwo. "Ash, I know I can't win but want to do everything I can. If I can even weaken Mewtwo a little it's worth it. Tell the others to attack as soon as I'm down, it will probably take a moment for even Mewtwo to charge back up. Please don't worry about me, I know you'll find a way to save us. You always do." She then smiled warmly at Ash and turned to Mewtwo. All the other pokemon stepped back as the energy increased beyond any Psychic attack Espeon had ever used. Finally the psychic fire over Espeon's forehead exploded and surged forward in a huge stream of power. Mewtwo pulled its arms straight out in front of its body and spread them slightly releasing an equal sized attack from around its chest. The two beams collided and swirled around each other, growing into a larger and larger orb of countering energies. 

"You are powerful," Mewtwo complimented," but no psychic is greater then Mewtwo." It then spread its arms wide, doubling the size of the beam. Espeon struggled for several seconds and then cried out as all the energy poured down on her. She was surrounded in an explosion of power that formed a huge, round, swirling mass of energy. When it finally dissipated Espeon was still standing but her eyes were vacant. She let out a soft sigh and fell to her side, bits of energy still floating around her. Ash was in shock but could sense she was still alive. He still wanted to run to her and comfort her but knew he couldn't and decided to fulfill her wishes.

"Charizard, Blastoise attack together! Pikachu, Venusaur attack when you get an opening. Heracross get ready." Charizard and Blastoise had already positioned themselves on either side of Mewtwo and began to fire their Flamethrower and Hydro Pump attacks. Mewtwo raised its hands and blocked both attacks then swung them forward as if they were cymbals causing the streams of fire and water to collide along their entire length and annihilating both attacks in a cloud of steam. 

"Heracross Mega Horn now!" Ash shouted as the mighty beetle flew forward, his horn glowing brightly as he rammed into Mewtwo's shield with mighty force.

"Why do you persist in these futile efforts?" Mewtwo asked when suddenly its eyes widened in surprise. Heracross was moving forward! Breaking through layer after layer of the shield and coming within a few feet of Mewtwo. With all its might Mewtwo sent a wave of countering energy out of its body that shot Heracross back like a bullet and straight into the side of a hill where he didn't get up.

"Heracross no!" Ash yelled as he tried to get to it but was stopped in his tracks as Mewtwo floated down in front of him.

"At this rate all your pokemon will be beaten in less then a hour," it then smiled evilly at him, "even faster if they don't have a trainer to command them." Before it could do anything however Venusaur ran at it in a Take Down. Mewtwo swatted him aside just in time to meet a Hydro Pump from Blastoise. Mewtwo blocked the attack with its left hand and then shot a black orb of energy straight through the water obliterating the attack and hitting Blastoise in the stomach exploding and knocking him on his back, down but not out. It then turned to see Charizard flying straight at it. He shot a tongue of flame at it Mewtwo leaping up into the air and completely dodging the attack. Charizard reacted quickly and ascended to Mewtwo's level. He then shot out a Fire Blast. Mewtwo blocked the attack with one hand and while still holding back the fire with its right used its left hand to throw another energy orb. With incredible speed Charizard dodged it and then flew past Mewtwo, Slashing it across the face. Charizard turned and hovered some distance from Mewtwo, the dragon smirking as blue blood flowed from the three lines now cut into Mewtwo's left cheek. Mewtwo glared angrily at it as the wounds quickly healed and vanished. "You will pay for that you insolent lizard! I'll make you wish you were never hatched!" It then surrounded Charizard in psychic energy and sent it straight towards the ground. With intense effort Charizard broke free and landed safely. "Your pokemon have strong wills but they can not resist me forever," Mewtwo stated undaunted.

Before Mewtwo could say anymore a huge bolt of lightning shot straight into its chest. Pikachu had managed to completely surprise it and was now shooting all the Thunderbolt energy it could into the creature's body. Mewtwo yelled in pain for several seconds before teleporting away, reappearing nearby holding its smoking side.

"Your Pikachu is even stronger then I thought. If I did not possess the power I do now I would be quite interested in having it for myself." Mewtwo's eyes glowed for a moment as it spoke and the injury vanished. "It may take some amount of my power but I am going to get rid of all of you in one fell swoop. Your interference ends now!" It began to build up its energy again as Charizard, Pigeot, Snorlax, Pikachu, Venusaur and Blastoise all gathered around Ash.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Muk, Primeape, Feraligatr and Meganium had stayed behind to fight Giovanni's pokemon while the others went in search of Misty, Brock, Tracey or whoever else they could find. Primeape faught Machamp, the two dodging and taking each other's punches. Muk took on Kingler while Meganium faught Clowster. Feraligatr faced Golem and Rhydon. 

Primeape leaped forward and slammed himself into Machamp knocking the creature on its back stunned. It recovered quickly however and grabbed Primeape, who was standing on its chest, legs with its lower pair of arms and began to pummel it with its upper fists. It then threw the smaller Fighting type over its head Primeape turning about and managing to land on his feet, digging in his heels before skidding to a stop. 

Feraligatr knocked out Golem with a powerful blast of Hydro Pump before it could even attack but was then punched hard by Rhydon who then grabbed him from behind the head keeping him from being able to use water attacks. Meganium dodged an Ice Beam from Clowster then quickly defeated it with a strong Solarbeam from her mouth, she then turned to Feraligatr to help. Meganium pulled Rhydon off with her vines and slammed the Rock/Ground pokemon onto the ground. It stood back up and prepared to attack again but was immediately hit with a combination of Razor Leaves from Meganium and Water Gun from Feraligatr. It was soon unconscious. The two pokemon then high fived each other with vine and claw.

Primeape leaped backwards just dodging a Karate Chop from Machamp, he then, eyes glowing, used Rock Slide levitating then launching boulders from above and below the surface of the ground straight at the gorilla-like creature. Machamp canceled out the Rock Slide with its own but as it was preoccupied doing this it failed to notice Primeape running towards it. The pig-monkey rammed Machamp in the gut then leaped a good twenty feet into the air with it before slamming it into the ground with Seismic Toss leaving a crater. Primeape then raised his arms in triumph as he stood over his defeated foe.

Giovanni's Kingler leaped at Muk and slammed its large claw into him with Crabhammer. Muk's thick slimy body easily absorbed the hit and he quickly launched a Sludge Bomb knocking the huge crab back. Kingler then fired Bubbles at Muk, which also mostly bounced off as the creature slid effortlessly forward. With great surprise Kingler watched as Muk charged up its body with electricity and fired a Thunderbolt at it, fainting the Water pokemon. In all its years of fighting for Giovanni the Kingler had never seen a Muk use an electric move. Muk meanwhile cheered for itself and longed for someone to hug.

Giovanni's Alakazam stood behind a rock watching the battle closely. Its master had taught it just what to do in a situation like this, let your enemy wear itself down on other opponents then attack without mercy, and it saw a perfect opportunity in Muk. Teleporting to him the Psychic pokemon pummeled Muk with repeated blast of its Psybeam, a large beam of psychic energy fired from its eyes. Muk couldn't take it and seemed to melt as he fainted but Alakazam continued to attack intending to kill the creature. Seeing his friend in danger Primeape ran toward them to help but didn't noticed Golem beginning to wake up. Using the last of its energy the megaton pokemon began to glow before exploding, taking Primeape with it. Meganium tried to see if she could wake up Primeape but failed while Feraligatr ran to help Muk. Alakazam saw him coming and formed a shield but Feraligatr Slashed right through it and then Crunched Alakazam shaking it about in his jaws before dropping the fainted creature. Meganium and Feraligatr knew there was nothing they could do for Muk and Primeape at the moment and so ran off to find reinforcements. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

"You will soon regret the day you decided to become a Pokemon Trainer!" Mewtwo yelled as the psychic energy around it continued to build. Mewtwo rose higher into the air as the hill it was floating over began to break apart and rise with it. Soon Mewtwo had taken the entire hill apart and floated, arms raised high, amidst the hundreds of huge pieces of rock and earth that levitated around it. "This will finish it!" Mewtwo threw its arms forward, eyes glowing brightly, as the tons of rock and earth fell toward Ash and his pokemon.

Pigeot, wings raised and Snorlax stood in front of Ash ready to shield him with their bodies while Charizard and the others got ready to block what they could of the aerial landslide with their attacks. Ash instinctively closed his eyes and put his hands over his head despite how little protection they would offer. He then waited… But after several seconds nothing had happened. Ash slowly opened his eyes and stood awestruck with his pokemon at what he saw. In front of them towered Lugia, its wings raised and a huge barrier shielding them from the landslide as it bounced or slid off the shield. Ash was nearly speechless. "Lugia…"

Mewtwo was similarly wide eyed. "What is this?" it asked as it floated stunned and temporally drained.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Alert! Alert!" the computer voiced beeped mechanically as various warning lights flashed about the equipment in the underground room. "Three pokemon are no longer responding to commands."

Giovanni cursed under his breath as Butch and Cassidy frantically attempted to find out what happened. "That accursed boy must of interfered in the final part of the brainwashing sequence allowing some of them to break free," he surmised. Dr. Fuji had once told him that if even a few of the minute robots failed to be put in place then the pokemon's minds would eventually be able to override and destroy the others. "Who is no longer under our control?"

"Uh," Butch started, his voice quivering in fear, "Zapdos, Lugia and Mew. All the others are perfectly stable."

"It does not matter!" Giovanni spat, "I still control most of the Legendary Pokemon and the Elite Four cannot get through my barrier."

"What should we do now?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't care what it takes everything that resists us must be destroyed!"

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Zapdos and Entei charged up to attack Tracey and Brock while the other Legendaries searched for anyone else who had gotten through the barrier. Entei attacked first, releasing a huge stream of Flamethower. Brock had no real way to counter this but luckily Tracey did. Leaping forward Tracey ordered Venomoth and Azumarril to block the attack with combination Psybeam and Bubblebeam. The two attacks obliterated the Flamethrower but by this time Zapdos was over them. It shot a gigantic Thunderbolt at them but Brocks Onix, Graveler and Rhyhorn blocked the blow by leaping in front of Tracey, Brock and the other pokemon. They succeeded in blocking it but were still blown back despite their resistance to electricity. Zapdos was very fast and had soon fired another bolt of lightning, hitting Azumarril and Venomoth and fainting them. While Tracey tried to see how badly injured they were Brock faught Entei.

"Rhyhorn Take Down now!" Brock ordered as the thick-skinned creature charged at Entei smashing through huge boulders that were in its way. Entei lowered its head menacingly and began to draw bright energy into its mouth. 

"That light," Brock gasped, " I don't believe it its using Solarbeam! Rhyhorn get out of the way!" 

But it was too late. When it was about ten feet away Entei fired the beam. Rhyhorn was engulfed in the light and blown backwards before lying to rest on the ground unconscious. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

"I won't let you kill them!" Tracey, standing protectively in front of his pokemon, shouted as Zapdos charged up another Thunderbolt. Suddenly a light shot out from Tracey's clothes as Scyther released itself from his Poke Ball and flew toward Zapdos.

"Scyther don't!" Tracey cried as the bug warrior rammed into Zapdos' stomach, amazingly staying conscious despite hitting the electrified aura around the bird. The Skull Bash caused Zapdos to fire right over Tracey's head instead of at him. Zapdos turned and attacked Scyther with a vengeance-shooting Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at it. Scyther dodged them all with it's Agility and Double Teaming and Slashed Zapdos across the chest. Feathers flew but it only seemed to make Zapdos angrier. It swung about and spun its whole body like a corkscrew hitting Scyther with Drill Peck. The mantis pokemon fell like a stone Tracey just managing to catch it.

"Scyther," Tracey whispered, his voice breaking as he cradled the creature in his arms, "you didn't have to do it." Scyther gave out a weak sigh and gently wiped a tear from his Masters eye with on of its scythes before falling limp in his arms. Up above Zapdos was charging another Thunderbolt when a look of recognition suddenly flashed across its face. It shook its head as though trying to clear its mind then looked apologetically to Tracey before slamming the Thunderbolt it had charged right in front of Entei the ground under it exploding and sending it flying, then rolling down an embankment where it lay to rest apparently unconscious. Zapdos then turned and faced Raikou who had just come on to the scene. The two began to fire bolts of electricity at each other, Zapdos drawing Raikou away from the humans and their pokemon.

"Come on Tracey," Brock said putting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "The only way we'll be able to help Scyther and the others is if we get to that temple, we have to go." Tracey nodded and laid Scyther down.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Misty and Gary stood stunned. Only a few seconds ago Mew and Celebi had been racing towards them with blood on their minds when suddenly Mews demeanor changed and it rammed into Celebi knocking it away.

I guess Giovanni didn't get full control of all the Legendary Pokemon after all," Misty said happily.

Gary nodded, "yeah, we might win this yet. Misty you go ahead I'm going to see if I can help Mew. Tyranitar, Arcanine, ya with me?"

Before Misty could reply Gary had already started running towards where Celebi and Mew were now fighting, Tyranitar and Arcanine close behind. "Oh well," she decided, "Celebi is part Grass type so I guess he would be more help then me against it. Let's keep moving," she commanded to her pokemon.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"I will not allow you to take our world so easily," Lugia's telepathic voiced echoed to Mewtwo. Lugia then turned to Ash. "Thank you Chosen One. To live under this madman's power would be a worse fate then death. Now go, activate the Master Ball, I will fight Mewtwo." 

"The Master Ball? What are you talking about?" Ash asked more confused then ever.

"It is the one power that may save this world now that the prophecy has been set in motion. Go to the temple, I trust you will know what to do when the time comes, I will tell you more if there is an opportunity now go." With that Lugia floated into the air to face Mewtwo. 

Ash wasn't certain how Lugia had been freed from the brainwashing and didn't frankly care. He trusted the ancient creature with his life. He saw Tauros running to him in the distance and after calling it over and hearing what the others were going through he decided what to do.

"I'll ride Tauros and try to get to that temple," Ash said pointing to the structure a good half mile away. "I want the rest of you to hold the other Legendaries off and help the others." The pokemon, even Pikachu (knowing this was no time to argue) nodded and got going.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mewtwo and Lugia floated a good hundred feet off the ground facing each other.

"So it has come to this, I must say that boy has caused me more trouble then I could have ever imagined."

"Do not presume to think things would have been easier if I remained under your control Giovanni" Lugia replied. "You and you alone are to blame for what is about to transpire not the boy. His heart is gentle yet strong, his spirit unbreakable. He and his pokemon would have faught you to their deaths regardless of whether I was freed or not and you know as well as I do that you intended on destroying most of the Legendary Pokemon including me eventually anyway. The only difference is now we will fight back."

"You certainly are a powerful psychic," Mewtwo complimented impressed that Lugia had so quickly found out who he really was and what his motives were. "But you must admit my way would have been simpler. I was hoping I could fulfill the "Titans shall clash" part of the prophecy by simply having you fight Pokemon Masters but it seems it has resulted in legendary fighting legendary after all. Which is fine by me but what about you? It seems to me this will be a rather unfair fight. You are certainly powerful no one can deny that but do you really think you stand a chance against not only the most powerful pokemon on Earth but an experienced Pokemon Master as well?" Mewtwo cocked its eyebrow arrogantly.

"I may spend most of my time beneath the sea human but I have had my share of battles in the past. Only this time there will be no holding back!" With that Lugia's white, circular shield shimmered to life and it rammed into Mewtwo who swiftly activated its own shield just as Lugia hit. Mewtwo shot backward some distance then righted it self, slowly flipping backwards as it deactivated its shield. 

"Then let the clash of the Titans begin!" Mewtwo shouted. It then raised its hands forming a dark sphere of energy in-between them before throwing it straight toward Lugia. It immediately formed another and shot it as well. 

Lugia watched the target approach and at the last moment shot it down to the ground under it with one mighty slam of its right wing. It then immediately spun around, knocking the other orb away with its tail. Facing Mewtwo again it fired a huge attack from its mouth that looked like a beam mixed with wind. Mewtwo's shield blocked the attack but it was still knocked to the ground by the force of it. Mewtwo regained its equilibrium inside the bubble-like shield and then looked up at Lugia.

"So that was the legendary Aeroblast. Impressive, now let's see what else you've got." 

Lugia didn't bother to answer its taunt and charged at it again. Shields raised the two circled about rising higher and higher into the sky, dodging and ramming into each other whenever there was an opportunity. Lugia then floated backwards, its eyes shining brightly as it used its psychic abilities to lift a huge boulder from under the earth and fling it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo raised its right hand in front of its body and with one flash of light from its eyes shattered the boulder into hundreds of pieces. As the pieces of boulder fell in front of it Mewtwo's eyes shined even brighter as it attempted to slam Lugia into the ground with its mind. The two pokemon's powerful minds faught against each other for several seconds before Mewtwo gave in realizing that it couldn't fight Lugia that way, much like it couldn't fight Mew in that manner either. Lugia began to charge white, fiery psychic energy around its body.

"So you can perform the Psychic attack as well," Mewtwo commented as its own body was surrounded by blue energy, "let us see whose is stronger." Once charged the two fired the massive beams of psychic power which met in the center and swirled around each other growing large and larger but not being pushed in either direction as the equal powered attacks expanded. Within seconds the orb had grown so large that Lugia and Mewtwo were hit by the edges of it and pushed backwards forcing them to stop the attack. Lugia flew through the dissipating energy; it's mouth wide open as bright yellow energy gathered within it. The Hyper Beam it proceeded to fire was so strong that Mewtwo was shot straight up into the clouds by its force, though the shield still did not break. Lugia hovered… waiting… Finally out of no-where a half dozen black orbs shot from above the clouds and straight at it. Lugia bolted and managed to avoid them. Just then Mewtwo broke out of the cloud cover, its eyes glowing red in anger. It threw both arms into the air forming another orb in each before throwing them down at Lugia. It spread its arms and more shot from in-between its hands. Lugia flew swiftly, low to the ground veering side to side to avoid the grenade-like attacks. Despite its incredible speed and agility one eventually struck it in the back and exploded. Lugia lost control and hit the ground hard, flipping and skidding for over a hundred feet as well as making a sizable trench before coming to rest. Mewtwo sped towards the stunned pokemon intending to finish it quickly when a large Flamethrower struck it in the side. Mewtwo turned to look to the cause of the annoyance, an Arcanine, young boy and Tyranitar on a nearby hill. Celebi and Mew were still fighting in the distance.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Well if it isn't the arrogant youth who challenged me all those years ago," Mewtwo said to Gary as it floated closer to him. "Your Arcanine seems to remember me," it commented as the dog pokemon crouched and growled menacingly at it.

"I'm ready for you this time," Gary shot back confidently, "no Psychic type has ever gotten past my Tyrannitar. Tyranitar, Arcanine, Crunch attack!" The two powerful pokemon leaped at Mewtwo, their jaws surrounded by an aura of dark energy and bit into Mewtwo's shield. It shimmered for a moment then broke apart like a cracked eggshell sending Mewtwo landing hard on its back on the ground. Mewtwo immediately leaped back to its feet and dodged an Extremespeed attack by Arcanine.

"You little fool!" Mewtwo yelled at Gary, "do you really think that in all the time Mewtwo trained at my gym it learned only Psychic attacks?" Mewtwo proceeded to prove its point as Tyranitar ran at it again. Spinning around and around in a Submission attack Mewtwo knocked Tyranitar off its feet defeating the creature in one hit. It then raised an energy orb to Gary and Arcanine who stood protectively in front of his master, "and now for you two." Suddenly Mewtwo detected a surge of energy; Lugia had gotten back up, Recovered and was now heading their way. Mewtwo looked to them and grimaced as it reabsorbed the orb, "luckily for you I have more pressing matters to attend to." It then flew off.

Gary wasn't sure what happened but decided to count his blessings. He ran to Tyranitar and checked on it as the creature moaned in pain. "Don't worry," he said in a reassuring manner, "we'll get you to a Pokemon Center as soon as we can, just try to hang in there." Looking to Arcanine he stroked the creature gently, "Arcanine we have to keep trying. We can't give up," the wolf-like pokemon nodded. Gary took up Tyranitar's Poke Ball and looked at it for a moment before shaking his head. "As it stands now that Tyranitar can't fight the Legendary Pokemon will probably ignore it so it will be safer here then with me," He then continued in Celebi and Mews direction. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

It was well into the night now as Mewtwo rose to meet Lugia again, the full moon shining brightly behind it.

"Quite a glutton for punishment aren't you Lugia, do you wish to be beaten into the ground again? If so all you had to do was ask."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Giovanni, I will stop your puppet one way or another even if it means my own end."

"You don't know how outmatched you are do you? Even if we were equal in power you would still lose because I have abilities you don't seem to know about yet." Mewtwo proceeded to bring its arms forward creating a slightly different orb them usual in-between them. This one was yellow and rippled with electricity. As Mewtwo threw the attack the orb came apart becoming a Thunderbolt (think how Poliwrath used Ice Beam in "Charizard Chills.") The lightning struck Lugia hard in the chest electrifying its whole body and sending it crashing into the ground. Mewtwo floated over, another electric orb charging in its hands as Lugia got back on its feet.

"I admit that you have an advantage but I will not lose to a lowly criminal," Lugia spat as its eyes flashed white, the scorch marks from the attack disappearing as it used Recover.

"Lowly!" the mutant screamed. Apparently enraged by the word it started to make the orb larger and larger and raised it over its head, eyes glowing blood red. "I am the leader of the worldwide organization Team Rocket! I am the commander of the strongest pokemon on Earth and soon I will be the most powerful man to ever exist!" 

"However…" the creature started as it aimed the orb now nearly as big as its body, "tonight I will gladly play your executioner." Mewtwo fired the huge amount of electricity straight towards its target. Lugia waited and at the last second leaped above the attack and into the air with one mighty push of its legs.

"You are still nothing more then a manipulative monster to me," Lugia spoke as it rose above Mewtwo and threw its head back then forward, releasing huge torrent of water from its mouth that might more aptly be called a mini river then a Hydro Pump attack. 

Mewtwo raised both hands and with great effort blocked the attack then destroyed it with a huge wave of psychic energy from its body. Lugia was no where to be seen. Sensing something Mewtwo looked up just in time to see Lugia crash down on top of it feet first. The Sea Titan was in free fall with Mewtwo caught in the powerful grasp of its legs it intended to slam its foe into the earth with as great a force as possible but it was not to be. A few seconds before hitting Mewtwo Teleported out of its grasp. Lugia had just managed to stop its descent and level off when Mewtwo began attacking again from behind it. As Mewtwo fired Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at it Lugia was forced to test its defensive abilities to the limit dodging, spinning and whirling through the sky. Lugia knew full well it couldn't keep this up forever and quickly formulated a plan. 

Just as Mewtwo fired another Thunderbolt Lugia raised its shield sending the attack back at it. Mewtwo simply swiped the electricity away but the split second diversion was all the Legendary Pokemon needed. Spinning its body about at high speed while expelling some water from its mouth Lugia surrounded itself in a Water Spout-like covering before drilling into the earth headfirst. Looking to where the Whirlpool attack had just been used Mewtwo only saw a large hole that Lugia had tunneled and shook its head.

"And what exactly do you intend to accomplish by this my friend? With my psychic abilities it will be a simple matter to find your location and bury you," Mewtwo's eyes suddenly widened in fear as it tried to search out Lugia's location. "No this cannot be! It's using its own psychic powers to shield itself, I cannot sense it." 

Off to the side the ground suddenly erupted as a giant column of water twisted its way toward the genetic pokemon. The front of it rammed into Mewtwo and then slammed it into the side of a high tower of rock. The tower broke in half where Mewtwo had hit and fell apart and onto where Mewtwo had, burying the creature. The rope-like Whirlpool continued upwards and then bulged at the top before Lugia exploded from it majestically.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Typhlosion, Noctowl and Meganium were trying to find Ash when they came upon the unconscious body of Entei. They began to walk (or fly in Noctowl's case) past it when the creatures eyes suddenly shot open and it pounced on Typhlosion. 

"Typhlosion! [Go! I'll hold it back.]" Typhlosion growled as it struggled.

The two looked uncertain for a moment but then continued on. "Nium-mega-nium! {please be careful, we'll get help as soon as we can!]" Meganium called back to him.

With all his might Typhlosion threw Entei over his head sending the creature landing in a heap behind it. Entei got up immediately and roared in challenge at Typhlosion who had positioned himself about thirty feet in front of it. Returning with a roar of its own Typhlosion prepared to fight as fire erupted from its back. The two pokemon started by firing Flamethrowers. As the flames swirled around each other and exploded Typhlosion ran forward and through the diminishing flames before slamming its electrified fist into Entei's right leg in a Thunder Punch. The beast roared in pain and anger and swiped its opponent away with one powerful paw. Typhlosion flipped through the air and landed on its feet just in time to dodge a Fire Blast from Entei. The two ran at each other again and butted heads Entei proving stronger and knocking Typhlosion back. The volcano pokemon landed on his feet again and then slammed his front legs into the ground launching an Earthquake at Entei. The fire lord leaped away from the attack with incredible speed and rammed into Typhlosion again knocking it into the rock face of the hill that were fighting under. Typhlosion still had some fight left in him and was starting to get up when Entei fired a Hyper Beam at the ledge above it causing it to collapse partly burying Typhlosion. The pokemon exploded from the landslide like a volcano but his energy was too low and he collapsed on the ground seconds after, the flames on his back slowly dying out. Entei walked forward silently and nudged Typhlosion's unconscious form with a paw to make sure he was out. It then turned and walked away, its long mane flapping majestically in the wind. 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lugia hovered a good hundred feet above the ground where Mewtwo had been buried, once again waiting. It could sense the creature was still alive though it had been injured and was taking time to recover. All of the sudden the ground erupted in a column of bright light (think the scene where Mewtwo destroys the laboratory in MSB) and when it had cleared it left Mewtwo floating a few feet above the ground, breathing heavily but no injuries being apparent.

"Do you really think you are so clever that you can outwit me!" Mewtwo roared as it shot forward at incredible speed, light trailing from its body like a comet. Lugia could neither flee no defend itself as Mewtwo shot past it time and time again ramming into the Titan with devastating force. Every time it would come from a different direction, ramming into and past Lugia's neck, stomach, back and head. Despite this pummeling Lugia managed to stay in the sky and within a few seconds had worked out the pattern to the attacks. It turned and prepared to block as Mewtwo shot straight towards it but this time Teleported away a moment before impact. Lugia had not expected this and so before it could turn all the way around Mewtwo had reappeared behind it and delivered a devastating kick across its face. Lugia hit the ground hard on its back just as Mewtwo landed on its neck and prepared to fire a blast at close range. Lugia had a similar idea however and opened its jaws wide a brilliant yellow orb charging up right in Mewtwo's face. The creature leaped away just as Lugia fired the Hyper Beam straight up from where it was laying then arced its way down, Mewtwo avoiding it once again. Lugia charged back into the air and released an Aeroblast, Mewtwo shooting to the side and avoiding it as well while at the same time charging an orb of Thunderbolt energy and shooting it at Lugia. Lugia raised its shield just as the attack struck but was knocked back to the ground (though on its feet this time) by the force of the attack. With another mighty push of its legs the resilient pokemon got back into the air again and, shield raised, sideswiped Mewtwo hard knocking it aside. After flying a bit of distance Lugia turned and faced it another Hyper Beam charging in its mouth. At the same time Mewtwo built up a huge Thunderbolt orb and held its right arm back aiming and preparing to throw it. The two launched their attacks at roughly the same moment but instead of colliding, the beam and orb shot past each other both hitting their targets. Mewtwo was enveloped in the beam and fired backwards hundreds of feet and then into the ground while the Thunderbolt orb hit Lugia squarely in the chest shooting it backward and downwards into a vertical rock face on the side of a hill. As it fell forward several large rocks dislodged from the hill and struck it in the skull causing it to hit the ground unconscious. Meanwhile Mewtwo erupted from the earth in another burst and light, angrier then ever and flew toward Lugia its feet skimming the ground and leaving a trench in its wake from the energy pulsing from its body. Mewtwo intended to ram into the helpless creature and crush it, no matter how many times it had to strike.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

From his place on Tauros' back Ash watched with horror as Lugia fell from the sky. He knew what the creature had told him about going to the shrine but it would have been against his nature to not do what he was about to. "Come one Tauros we got to help Lugia." Tauros mooed a reply and raced toward where they had seen the sea titan fall.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Mewtwo was swiftly bridging the gap between it and its victim. Its face twisted in hate and anger as it prepared to hit. "Your time is over Lugia!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Tauros Earthquake!" Ash shouted as the bull, Ash still atop it, leaped from the cliff edge over Lugia and slammed all four hooves into the earth with all his might. The ground in front of them ripped apart and surged forward like an ocean wave. The seismic energy hit the oncoming Mewtwo full force forcing it to stop as the attack went around its shield and continued some distance behind it. Mewtwo still several hundred feet away lifted its head and met them with a menacing gaze as it spoke into their minds.

"Is there no end to your meddling?" it asked as it threw an energy orb at them. The attack hit the ground in front of Tauros exploding, knocking Tauros into the rock face and Ash from his back. Ash landed hard on his side and attempted to get up when his body became surrounded by a psychic aura as Mewtwo, now right in front of him lifted him psychically to his eye level. Ash struggled to break out of its invisible grasp but to no avail.

"It is strange isn't it?" Mewtwo asked as it stared at Ash, a satisfied expression on its face as it began to lecture. "A strong pokemon attack can shatter stone or destroy a building and yet when used against a human being or another pokemon they usually result only in slight injuries. It seems that even the most devastating pokemon attack is designed only to weaken. Quite an obstacle for someone wishing to use them for terrorism, even Mewtwo suffers from this, what I like to call 'design flaw'. However as I'm sure you know if used in the right way or if the opponent is already weakened many attacks can prove quite deadly." 

As it spoke Mewtwo forced Ash to watch pokemon being taught how to kill other pokemon and people by channeling Giovanni's memories into Ash's mind. For instance an Alakazam being trained to use its psychic abilities to lift a knife and throw it at the target. It was painful to watch but as the images ran by Ash began to feel a different pain, a physical one. Ash could feel it more every second and it was ever increasing, his heart, his skin, even his bones all began to feel as though they were being cracked and stretched to the point of tearing. He gasped in shock and fear as he realized what was happening, Mewtwo was going to tear him apart from the inside out. He tried to resist the psychic energy invading him but could barely even slow it down. Mewtwo did seem to notice his efforts though.

"Boy why are you trying to resist? You are only prolonging your own suffering. Let it go and this whole nightmare will be over." 

"Never!" Ash hissed back, his teeth and fists clenched. "Go ahead, rip me apart if you can! My friends, my pokemon… they'll stop you!" 

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. According to the legend the only one that can stop me from fulfilling my version of the prophecy is the greatest pokemon master that will ever live," Mewtwo then narrowed its eyes and smiled ever so slightly, "and I don't see anyone here who matches that description." Ash screamed as Mewtwo unleashed even more power, he didn't know how much more he could take. All of the sudden a huge blast of cold wind filled with hundreds of small icicles shot at Mewtwo who still managed to raise a shield as the Blizzard attack bombarded it.

Ash fell to the ground, his whole body ached and he was unable to get up but he still managed to turn his head to the source of the blast. "Tauros…"

Tauros stood, mouth open, firing the Blizzard attack with all his considerable might. Mewtwo had its arms crossed in front of it, shielding it from the attack but unable to do anything else for the time being. Tauros strained to keep the attack up but eventually stopped, dropping to one knee completely exhausted. Mewtwo spread its arms obliterating what was left of the ice around it then formed an energy orb and aimed.

"Your Tauros is very powerful," it remarked, "too bad it was on the losing side." Mewtwo fired the orb and it hit the bull squarely in the chest, exploding and knocking him into the rock face, he didn't get up this time.

"Tauros no!" Ash cried as he began to crawl toward him. Mewtwo hadn't broken anything but the teenager was still in a lot of pain. He didn't frankly care right now though. 

Mewtwo aimed another orb this time at Ash. "Now, you die." Ash turned his face just in time to see the psychic bomb hurtling towards him. The orb struck an energy barrier before it could get to him however and Ash looked up to see Lugia standing next to him its left wing held protectively in front of him.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"It seems your death is delayed once again boy," Mewtwo said to Ash as it watched Lugia take on a battle pose in front of him.

"Thank you for holding it off until I recovered Chosen One," Lugia said sincerely.

"Recovered?" Ash was confused by this, "but I thought you could only recover your strength when that flute was played."

"Those were different circumstances," Lugia explained, "under any others I can use the move Recover like any other pokemon." Lugia then noticed Ash looking sadly to his badly injured Tauros. "I will attempt to keep Mewtwo away from your pokemon while we battle but you must reach the shrine or everything you've done for me will be in vain. Now go Ash, gather your allies but regardless of what happens you must reach the shrine."

Ash was a bit aghast at Lugia calling him by his name but obeyed and began to run as fast as his aching body would allow in the direction of the shrine. The trek was made all the harder by the huge trenches and large areas of ground that had been churned up and piled together by the fight. It was tough to get through around or over them.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Isn't this getting rather redundant?" Mewtwo asked sarcastically as Lugia turned and stood to face it again. "How many times will I have to defeat you before you stay down?"

"Nothing less then death will stop me until you have been defeated."

"Fine by me. As you said I planned on killing you and the other Legendaries anyway and after I have done that your precious Chosen One will be next."

Lugia roared in anger and charged at Mewtwo. Both had their shields up as Lugia rammed into the mutant pokemon causing it to shoot backwards a few hundred feet before Mewtwo could regain its balance and stood ready to continue the fight.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lapras cried out in fear as huge streams of Flamethrower and Ice Beam rained down around her. In her panic she fired an Ice Beam of her own but Moltres and Articuno dodged it easily. High above the clouds Ho-oh hovered, waiting to attack when most needed or if there was a good opportunity.

Lapras continually slid back and forth on the ground to avoid the attacks but as she was not very agile on land she was getting badly burned. Suddenly Charizard dropped out of the sky and landed beside her. Lapras smiled glad that help had finally come. The two faced the oncoming birds and fired their attacks just as Moltres and Articuno did, countering Ice Beam with Ice Beam and Flamethrower with Flamethrower. The massive streams of countering energies collided creating a huge energy blast and cloud of smoke above them forcing the birds to turn away momentarily.

"That's not the way!" they heard Ash's voice suddenly shout and turned to see him yelling as loud as he could from a nearby hill. "They're too powerful, go with your type strengths or you'll never win!" The two pokemon knew what this meant and obeyed, Charizard shooting a Flamethrower right into Articuno's chest. The bird turned and fled Charizard in pursuit. Lapras fired a huge blast of Hydro Pump from her mouth, striking Moltres hard, the firebird screeched in displeasure then turned about to fight elsewhere.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ash smiled, glad that Lapras was safe but then frowned as he looked into the distance to see bright streams of Flamethrower and Ice Beam shooting across the dark sky. He couldn't, wouldn't let Charizard fight all alone and so ran to help it.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Raikou and Zapdos Thunder attacks collided with immense power as the two thunder pokemon faught. Nearby Snorlax confronted Suicune and charged at it, fist raised and surging with energy in a Mega Punch. Suicune was more agile and leaped over the bulky pokemon causing him to smash his fist into the ground where it had stood. Suicune turned around and shot an Ice Beam at Snorlax whom tried to take it but was overcome and frozen.

Zapdos blocked a Thunderbolt from Raikou with its Light Screen and then charged at it. Raikou ran at it and leaped into the air on top of the birds back causing it to crash into the ground where they rolled about several times until Raikou kicked the bird into a rock face where it lay unconscious. The two legendary beasts then left to search for other victims. Unbeknownst to them Snorlax's eyes had begun to shine yellow in rage and the ice block surrounding him began to crack…

______________________________________________________________________________________

Charizard had thought he had Articuno on the run but it turned out the ice bird was just goading him on. Now he was engaged in the battle of his life as the two performed impressive aerial displays of dodging and maneuvering in their deadly dance hundreds of feet above the earth, slowly getting closer to the ground all the time. After a while of this he reacted a split second too late as Articuno found an opening and shot an Ice beam straight into his chest and not letting up as the beam rocketed Charizard into a high ledge where it crashed in a mess of debris, and frozen rock. 

Charizard erupted from the rubble like a phoenix from fire and issued a roar of rage that would cause most men to fall to their knees trembling and yet one small hand placed on his arm was enough to stop the dragon from carrying out his rampage. The dragon looked to Ash, who had managed to get to him via a path carved on the side of the hill, to see why he had stopped him.

"Charizard if you let your anger control you then you won't stand a chance fighting it on your own. You got to keep a cool head and fight smart," Ash instructed gently. "Now I'm going to ask you to trust me like you've never trusted me before will you do that?" the dragon nodded. "Good then I want you to fly out there and get as close as you can to Articuno then get behind it where it won't be able to defend itself." 

Charizard growled in agreement with the plan and spread his wings preparing to fly; he then looked at Ash as if confused. Picking up on the reason Ash placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen old friend you're going to need to really maneuver while you're out there and I don't want to weigh you down in the least. I want to be with you but if it hurts you then I could be of more help directing you from the ground. I know you can do this. I believe in you. Now," Ash started as he swung his arm forward and pointed to Articuno, "go!" Charizard issuing a battle cry then took to the air where Articuno waited. As soon as he was in range the bird began to fire Ice Beams again Charizard dodging left and right with phenomenal speed as they shot past and he got ever closer to his target. "That's it!" Ash called in encouragement, "just keep going!" The dragon continued to dodge. 

"Now use Rock Slide to cover your advance," Ash recommended. The mighty dragon spread his arms wide as a few dozen boulders levitated from the ground far beneath them and flew upward surrounding Charizard before the creature threw his arms and wings forward causing the rocks to fly toward Articuno. The bird was just as agile as Charizard and deftly avoided the multiple boulders only getting hit once. That boulder slammed into Articuno's left shoulder causing the bird to veer off course and lose altitude before it shook off the attack and started to fire at Charizard again. 

Charizard had gotten very close when Articuno had gotten lucky and clipped him with an Ice Beam, freezing his right wing and some of his right side. Ash watched in horror as the dragon plummeted toward the ground.

Charizard strained against the ice with all his might as Ash's words of encouragement echoed in his mind. As it always had it gave him strength; he wasn't about to let Ash down. With a loud roar and one last great strain the ice shattered leaving his wing free. A roll in mid-air, a quick turn and a few flaps and Charizard was heading straight up toward Articuno more determined then ever.

Ash sighed in relief and then yelled to his friend, "that's it now get behind it and use Slash!"

Charizard obeyed and after avoiding another Ice Beam he shot up behind it and Slashed Articuno across the back making feathers fly. Articuno cried out in rage and turned around firing an Ice Beam at Charizard, only Charizard was no longer there. Before it could react Charizard slammed into Articuno's back, locking his claws into its feathers and biting into its neck several times as the bird wheeled about wildly in the sky. Eventually it shook the lizard loose but Charizard managed to stay in control and shot a strong Flamethrower into its side as he fell off. Articuno, now slightly scorched, flew about fifty feet away and shot an Ice Beam straight at Charizard who countered with a Flamethrower. The very different energies exploded and Charizard immediately flew through the cloud to continue attacking, his eyes lit up with the thrill of battle. Again it spat a powerful and long stream of Flamethrower into Articuno who screeched in pain.

"Now Charizard use Fire Spin!" Ash commanded now so in sync with his pokemon that he could communicate easily with Charizard despite the distance separating them.

Charizard shot a stream of fire at Articuno who flew straight up to avoid it. The flames stopped advancing once under their target and began to swirl upward in a circular pattern growing larger all the time. The tornado of fire continued to ascend as Articuno tried to escape. Just as the flames began to engulf it Articuno increased its speed and shot out of the top of the fire column, taking a position high above Charizard both now looking quite tired and frustrated.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Butch slammed his fists onto the computer screen, his eyes crazed; Articuno's energy had been depleted by more then half. "That little punk isn't going to get the best of me again, not this time! Articuno Blizzard!" he yelled unnecessarily as he typed the command on the computer. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Articuno hovered high in the sky looking down on the approaching Charizard. It spread its wings wide and let out a loud screech. Right in-between it's wings a small orb of ice blue energy began to form and grew as cold air swirled around and into it. 

"It's going to use Blizzard," Ash breathed as he tried to figure out what to do. The icy orb continued to grow and Articuno seemed to be in pain. Ash realized that this Blizzard it was being forced to produce would be far larger then usual, possibly the biggest ever. Because of this it was unlikely that Charizard could avoid the attack or get close enough to stop it as was evidenced by Charizard as he attempted to fly to Articuno only to be blasted back by the huge amounts of cold wind now blowing about the bird. 

"Charizard I want you to charge up the biggest Fire Blast you possibly can then fire it at Articuno when I tell you," Ash called to his friend hoping the type advantage and Charizards high level of strength and experience would be enough. 

Charizard opened his jaws wide as a ball of fire began to grow in his mouth. The ball grew larger and larger as Charizard strained to both keep the flames from firing and stay in the air. Articuno's own attack was still growing and was now as big as its body, it didn't look like the attack could be contained much longer. 

"Don't give up! Just keep focused on charging that Fire Blast. It's going to have to be your strongest ever!"

Charizard continued to charge until it could no more and then waited for Articuno to attack, using what strength it had left to contain the attack. At last with a loud screech Articuno released the attack. A huge amount of cold, hurricane force winds spread from the orb, followed by thousands of shards of ice. Charizard hovered and waited for Ash's command as the wall of ice, hundreds of feet high and wide, came toward him.

"Now! Fire Blast!" Ash ordered. Charizard released his attack. The giant ball of flame, bigger then Charizard itself rocketed forward like a missile Charizard following the hot path it left behind now understanding what Ash's plan was. As the fire hit the wall of icy wind it bored through it gradually taking on the more normal X-like shape of most Fire Blast. It continued on towards the target Charizard following and not being harmed by the ice nearly as much because of the tunnel of ice-free air the Fire Blast left behind. Articuno saw the attack coming too late and although now smaller then when it had started the Fire Blast was still strong enough to get through the rest of the Blizzard attack and slam into Articuno's chest. The Titan of Ice rocketed backward, propelled by the Fire Blast, before it struck the cliff-like side of one of the hills where the fire exploded. A huge amount of dust was thrown into the air where Articuno hit and it was some time before anything could be seen. As the dust at last began to settle Articuno was revealed at the bottom of the hill, unconscious and partially buried in a landslide.

Charizard, now nearly exhausted flew to a rock pinnacle near where Ash was and let out one of his characteristic roars of victory before flying to Ash who hugged him tightly. 

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Ash asked, stepping away from Charizard and looking him in the eye, a huge smile on the young trainer's face. "You just defeated a Legendary Pokemon all by yourself!" Charizard shook his head and then placed a hand on his masters shoulder smiling. "Char-zard-izard. [No, we did it together.]" Ash only got teary and hugged the dragon all the tighter.

The tender scene didn't last long as Charizard sensed something and raised his head to the sky, Ash noticed it had suddenly gotten warmer. The clouds above them evaporated before their eyes as Ho-oh descended its eyes ablaze with fury. As it continued toward them Ho-oh spat a thick stream of flames from its mouth which spun around the huge bird and grew in size. With a flap of its wings the multiple streams of fire separated and sped towards the ledge in the form of dozens and dozens of large fireballs.

"Sacred Fire," Ash though aloud as he watched the rain of fire come towards him many of the fire balls coming together as Ho-oh somehow focused the entire attack on one point. On impulse he stood in front of Charizard in an attempt to protect it. Charizard in turn grabbed Ash and laid him on the ground on his back before placing himself over him and spreading his wings, shadowing Ash in his large frame. "Charizard what are you doing?" Ash asked though he already had a fair idea. Charizard's face remained stony and unmoved as he watched his master struggle to free himself and begged him not to do what he was about to. He had to do this, there was no other way, he simply didn't have enough strength left to fly them both away. Just as Ash had made a tough decision when he left him in the Charicific Valley knowing that it was for the best so he was doing so now.

Charizard stayed still as the torrent of fire rammed into his back. The fireball was the size of a house and enveloped the whole ledge, indeed it was now more like a wall of flame. Charizard stood firm straining to keep himself from crushing Ash who lay below him. Even with this protection Ash could feel his skin being burned from the intense heat around them. However all that mattered to the trainer now was the terrible sight of his pokemon, in pain and straining beyond anything its body could handle. The attack was made all the worse as Ho-oh had sent several other Sacred Fire attacks, already forced to be larger and deadlier by Butch and Cassidy, after the first one causing them all to join together into on overwhelming inferno. After what seemed an eternity the flames around them diminished, the attacks power used up. Charizard looked Ash in the face. "Char-charizard? [Are you alright?]" Ash couldn't find his voice as the creature let out a painful moan and fell to his side unconscious but still breathing… for now. Ash looked his pokemon over, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. He was surprised as he examined its skin. Charizard, a pokemon that could swim through a volcano's lava with ease, had been burned.

Ash heard a loud angry cry from above and looked to see Ho-oh approaching at high speed, intent on finishing what it had started. "I've got to keep it away from Charizard," was the only thing on his mind as he stood and ran along the ledge-like path on the hill. Ho-oh ignored Charizard and went after the moving target shooting several huge Fire Blasts at him. Ash kept ahead of the first two which exploded behind him but saw that the next one would surely hit him, unless… there was several pinnacles of rock near the cliffside that looked to be in jumping range. As the X-like shape of fire raced toward him he leaped from the ledge, avoiding the blast, and landed on his feet on the flat surface of the hundred foot tall stone formation. Ho-oh changed direction and shot another Fire Blast at the rock columns base, Ash leaping to the next one just as it started to fall. Ho-oh knew it was only a matter of time, Ash only had one other to jump to. The next Fire Blast hit the base of the rock pinnacle and caused it to fall as well, Ash barely making it to the final one. Ho-oh's eyes became as cruel and crazed as Butch as it fired one last blast.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash watched silently as the explosive fired destroyed the tower base and the structure began to fall. As he fell through the air he kept his eyes open, hoping that this was all some bad dream, it couldn't end like this. As he neared the ground he closed his eyes, if this was a dream he would soon find out. At the last second a large form shot down and under Ash, picking him up and going back up with the same great speed. Ash opened his eyes to find himself clinging to the soft feathers of his Pigeot's back; he was now flying high in the clouds. "Thanks Pigeot," he said with great relief as he scratched the bird's crest Pigeot responding with a happy cry. 

Suddenly a huge amount of fire shot through the clouds from below, Pigeot just managing to dodge them. They were followed by Ho-oh as it flew up behind them madder then ever (reflecting Butch's emotions) and began to shoot tongues of flame at them in rapid succession. Pigeots Agility was great however and he continually dodged the attacks. Ash however noticed that Ho-oh was quickly gaining on them and that Pigeot could be flying faster then he was. "Do you have a plan?" Ash asked as Pigeot dodged another burst of flame by mere inches, the bird nodded. "Alright I trust you but increase your speed some, Ho-oh's faster then it looks." Pigeot cawed in reply and started to fly faster, Ho-oh still right behind them. Ash knew they needed something to slow Ho-oh down and upon spotting a small lake down below got an idea.

"Pigeot dive down toward that lake and get as close as you can to the surface before you head back up, maybe we can weaken Ho-oh by submerging it in the lake." Pigeot cried out in agreement as his current plan couldn't work with Ho-oh so close behind them, maybe this could at least get them enough of a space cushion for the water bombardment he had planned with Noctowls help. Folding his wings Pigeot dropped straight down like a stone Ho-oh following. Ash hung on with all his might and almost blacked out as they neared the water. At the last possible instant Pigeot spread his wings, leveling their descent and heading back up. Ho-oh attempted to do the same but being so much larger could not level off in time and crashed into the water. However the desired effect did not occur. Instead of falling in the water the liquid appeared to part around the bird in a bowl shape, steam flying everywhere. It was then that Ash noticed the air around Ho-oh shimmering with heat, evidently it had somehow heated the air around it so much that it had created a shield that evaporated the water before it could make contact with the birds body. 

"This isn't good," Ash said as Ho-oh flew toward them again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Tracey you okay?" Brock yelled to his friend as Moltres released another Fire Blast, blowing a huge crater into the ground near where Tracey was sheltering behind a rock. Moltres had ambushed them and Tracey was separated from the group as it began to rain fire down on them.

"I'm alright just go one without me!" Tracey called back. 

"No way," Brock yelled steadfastly, "we're not beat yet and I'm not abandoning anyone unless we have no other choice. Crobat go! Onix give it some cover, Rock Slide!" 

Crobat flew forward at great speed, dodging many Flamethrowers before Onix released the levitated rocks around it. Most of the attack struck Moltres, weakening it. In anger it swiped at Crobat with a Wing Attack the bat once again dodging but still being injured by the embers that flew from the firebirds wings.

"Crobat use Protect then Confuse Ray!" Crobat obeyed and flew closer to Moltres getting right in the path of an incoming Flamethrower. Crobat completely nullified the attack with its Protect shield and then shot an orb of pulsing, ghostly energy from its mouth. The orb struck Moltres in the chest and seemed to be absorbed directly into its body. The bird's eyes glowed red and it began to fly and fire Flamethrowers in random directions obviously confused. 

"Now's our chance, Graveler, Forretress, Explosion!" Brock commanded as Onix used its coils to throw them high into the air towards Moltres. Moltres was enough out of its confusion by now to see them coming and fired a Flamethrower straight into them. Despite this they continued forward, taking a lot of damage in the process, and struck Moltres in the chest exploding on contact. Even it couldn't take the combined force of the powerful attacks and fell backwards hitting the ground hard on its back and lying there completely unconscious. Graveler and Forretress lay on the ground their energy at the bare minimun but they were safe for now. "Graveler, Forretress!" Brock called to them from the hill, "we'll get you some help as soon as we can just hang in there!" the two pokemon nodded and Graveler raised its hand in a thumbs up sign to show it understood that the others had to keep going.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Are we getting closer," Ash asked as Pigeot dodged another blast of fire from Ho-oh. Pigeot nodded and looked down to a canyon-like area they were approaching. It was a dead end canyon that looked to be a few hundred feet long with sides at least fifty feet high as well as a high drop-off near the entrance that consisted of a rather steep hill covered in large boulders. Ash also noticed the shrine to be within running distance of the canyon. "So that's it," Ash surmised, "quick let's get down there," Pigeot screeched in reply and dove some distance before it leveled out. Now flying only a few feet above the ground he maintained his speed and headed for the canyon entrance. Ho-oh surprisingly was just as adept at flying low to the ground and continued behind them still shooting flames and Swift attacks but now it was far enough behind them for Pigeot's plan to work.

The two shot past the entrance, Ho-oh only a few seconds behind them but that was all that was needed. As soon as Ash and Pigeot were clear four huge streams of water and a bolt of electricity fired from the canyon and struck Ho-oh in the side. The mighty bird screeched in pain as it was pushed off course and crashed into the ground making a large trench. Pigeot turned about and entered the canyon. Ash was happy to find many of his pokemon there. Pikachu ran over and jumped in his arms crying a happy "Pika-pi!" Ash looked up and saw the others who had attacked. Feraligatr and Blastoise had used Hydro Pump, while Kingler shot a Water Gun and Noctowl used Mirror Move to copy their attacks. Meganium and Venusaur stood behind the others. 

"You gathered them all here and planned this all by yourself?" Ash asked. Pigeot nodded and blushed but Noctowl flew over and pecked him on the head uttering some choice phrases before Pigeot admitted the clever owl had helped. Ash congratulated them both but then stopped and turned around as a loud and angry screech reverberated through the canyon walls. Ho-oh had gotten back up, its eyes fiery with rage. Still on the ground the phoenix raised its wings and released a huge torrent of fire from its mouth. 

"Attack now!" Ash ordered as his Pokemon got in position and fired a retaliating wall of water. Feraligatr and Blastoise used Hydro Pump, Pigeot and Noctowl copying it with Mirror Move. Kingler meanwhile used Bubblebeam. After several seconds Ho-oh stopped and stood there apparently calm as the water pokemon tried to reload quickly. "Now's our chance, attack again before it does." The pokemon obeyed and shot out their attacks again but this time Ho-oh made no attempt to attack back. It simply stood there and spread its wings. The powerful streams of water continued forward then suddenly disintegrated with great burst of steam about ten feet in front of the bird. "Its using that heat shield again," Ash said to himself as his pokemon attacked again but still to no avail. Ho-oh fired its flames again, the water attacks only barely keeping it back this time, and continued to fire with no signs of tiring. Pikachu released a Thunderbolt but just as Blain's Magmar had once done the heat blocked that as well. "We're going to need a lot more water power," Ash murmured, not sure what to do then heard a familiar and welcome voice call to him from up above.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Did someone mention water?" Misty asked with a cocky smile as she surfed down a less steep part of the canyon ledge on Starmie, her other pokemon following close behind. "Never fear Mighty Misty's here!" She proclaimed as she posed with her pokemon in the background. 

"Misty! You're alright," Ash cried happy to see her. "Of course I am stupid!" she shot back. "I don't take foolish risk unlike some people I know." Ash was about to think up a come back when Misty's eyes got emotional and she ran forward and hugged him. "I was so afraid something happened to you," she whispered in his ear. Ash took her face in his hands gently, "hey it's like I told you, we'll be fine just wait and see." Misty took his hands and smiled then turned serious, "Ash I have to tell you about the legend now." 

"Well it will have to wait until after we beat Ho-oh," Ash replied sternly as he looked to his pokemon who didn't look like they could keep up their attacks much longer. 

Misty nodded, "alright everyone Hydro Pump now!" All of her pokemon lined up and fired huge blast of water towards Ho-oh; even Togetic did by Metronoming a Hydro Pump. Ho-oh was still blocking the attacks of Ash's pokemon when it spotted the other Hydro Pumps and raised its wings increasing the heat shield even more. "Everyone full power!" Misty commanded. Instantly the streams of water increased in size, width and force as her pokemon put everything they had into the attacks. Upon seeing the even larger torrent Ho-oh shot another blast of flame which was quickly destroyed by the water which then struck the birds heat shield. Huge clouds of steam shot everywhere as Ho-oh tried to keep the water at bay. It then let out a screech of rage as it was finally overcome, the water getting through the barrier and slamming into its body like a ton of bricks. What followed looked like an explosion of water as the liquid circled over what was left of the heat shield and crashed onto Ho-oh's body before the majestic phoenix let out one last mighty screech and hit the wet ground unconscious.

Ash and Misty stood stunned at the sight until Ash sighed and turned away. "Well what do we do now? What's this temple have to do with anything?" 

"Well first of all I'll tell you what's going on here," Misty replied giving him a look that showed it was important for him to listen. "Now for starters this is all part of an ancient legend and if we don't win the Elite Four say the world will be plunged into darkness so we have to get the…"

"The Elite Four are here?! Where?!" Ash interrupted in a quite giddy way.

"Yes they're here on the other side of that forcefield," Misty said and pointed to the edge of the shield in the distance, "now quit interrupting me!"

"Okay, okay" Ash replied raising his hands defensively but before she could say anything else huge bolts of lightning began to rain down on them. The two dove for cover and then spotted the source at the top of one canyon wall. Raikou. The beast charged up and shot a huge amount of electricity in a Thunder attack down into the canyon. Misty's pokemon got in front of her and took the blast as did Feraligatr, Kingler and Blastoise, the bird pokemon managing to dodge it and Pikachu, Meganium and Venusaur managing to endure it. Ash and Misty watched in horror as their Water pokemon collapsed defeated. Misty bent down crying and hugged Togetic, now the only one of her pokemon still conscious. Ash watched as Raikou jumped agilely from ledge to ledge, landed and then leaped at him with such speed that Ash had no time to react. Pikachu did however and fired a Thunderbolt, striking Raikou in the side and knocking it away from Ash, the beast landed on its feet, barely fazed and now blocking the entrance to the canyon. Pigeot flew at Raikou in a Quick Attack but was knocked back by Raikou's own before it fired a Thunderbolt knocking out the bird and sending it crashing down in front of Ash. "Meganium Light Screen!" Ash called just in time as he cradled Pigeot. Meganium ran in front of them and erected the Light Screen just as Raikou fired another Thunderbolt; she strained against the force of the blow but managed to hold the shield. Ash was trying to think of what to do next when a large ball of sludge struck Raikou in the face and blew apart all over it temporally blinding the creature. As Raikou pawed at its face attempting to remove the sludge Ash spotted some welcome shapes coming down the side of the canyon that Misty had.

"Need some help?" Tracey asked as he and Brock slid down on Onix. "You're just in time," Misty and Ash cried simultaneously." "Alright let's take this guy down," Brock said as he and Tracey leaped off Onix. "Onix Earthquake attack!" he ordered as the rock snake slammed its tail into the ground sending a seismic wave at Raikou. "Meganium help it, Earthquake!" Ash called as the grass type ran forward and slammed her feet into the earth adding more energy to the Earthquake. Raikou had gotten the sludge out of its eyes by now and leaped away holding onto the vertical side of the canyon and thus escaping the attack. It then leaped at Misty jaws open. Togetic jumped in the way and Metronomed a Twister attack to save its master/mother. Raikou spun about several times in the Twister before seeming to tear the tornado apart with its jaws and claws and landing on its feet. 

Togetic got ready to attack again and looked at Ash quickly. "Toge! Toge tic! [Daddy! Take care of mommy!] Togetic then flew at it, body covered with energy, in a Double Edge attack, Raikou knocking it back with a Quick Attack and then crushing the young pokemon in a Crunch attack before dropping the unconscious Normal type at its feet, the poor creatures shell cracked in several places.

"Togetic!" Misty screamed and tried to run forward but Ash and Tracey held her back. "You can't help it!" Tracey yelled as he tried to hold the fiery red head back. Misty broke loose and turned to them, "I don't care if that thing is controlled by Team Rocket I'm not going to let it kill my little Togetic!" 

Ash was about to try to reason with her when Raikou raised its head and let loose a loud roar, Pikachu looked fearful and ran to Ash's side. "What is it?"

Pika-pi-pik-pikachu! [Ash it's calling for Suicune to help it!]"

"Then we have to defeat it fast, Noctowl use Confusion!" 

"Right!" Brock agreed, "Crobat use Sludge Bomb again!"

The two pokemon raced at Raikou, Crobat being a much faster flyer attacking first. It spat a large sphere of sludge from its mouth but this time Raikou blocked it with its Reflect then fired out a Thunderbolt Crobat just managing to dodge. Noctowl's eyes glowed as it was surrounded by a psychic aura and used it to lift several large rocks and fling them at Raikou. The Thunder Pokemon swatted them aside easily and tried to Crunch him, Noctowl dodging this by inches as well. 

The group turned at the sound of another loud roar and saw Suicune as it leaped down on the dead end side of the canyon. With the entrance blocked by Raikou they had nowhere to go. The water monarch attacked Onix first, releasing dozens of large bubbles from its mouth that blew apart with great flashes of light as they struck. Onix took the Bubblebeam head on and crashed to the ground unconscious and weak.

Noctowl flew at Raikou again and released another Confusion attack. This time it surrounded the beast in a psychic aura lifted it a good twenty feet into the air then sent it flipping to smash into the ground. It was then that a huge beam of ice shot into its back ramming the golden owl into the side of the canyon before it crashed to the ground partly frozen and defeated.

"Venusaur Razor Leaf now!" Ash commanded as the large Grass type released dozens of spinning razor-edged leaves from under its fronds and sent them flying at Suicune. Suicune released a blast of Icy Wind from its mouth completely stopping and freezing the leaves. It then spotted Crobat charging at it in a Fly attack and shot another Ice Beam knocking the already tired bat from the sky and hard into the ground near Onix. Brock ran to them frantic and knelt beside them to see if he could get them to wake up.

"Ash, Misty behind you!" Tracey shouted as the duo turned just in time to see Raikou bearing down on them while Meganium and Venusaur continued to battle Suicune. Pikachu leaped in front of them and fired a Zap Cannon knocking Raikou back. The beast wasn't effected much however and fired a huge amount of electricity from its body straight at the electric rodent. Pikachu responded with his own stream of lightning and the two energies struck each other in a great burst of light. The two then stood firm and kept their attacks up neither one making much headway.

"Pika-pi-pika-pika {Ash, Misty get out of here fast]" Pikachu struggled to speak as he continued to block the huge attack with his own. Before they could respond though the sounds of titanic battle were heard above and they spotted Lugia and Mewtwo still going strong, the light from their collisions illuminating the whole sky. 

Lugia smashed Mewtwo into the ground near the canyon with a strong strike of its wing and then flew toward it, feet first, and hit the ground in front of it launching a huge Earthquake attack. Mewtwo slammed its fist into the ground, its eyes glowing, forcing the seismic wave to pass far under it and resurface where the others were fighting. The result was a huge upheaval of earth and rock that left Brock, Onix, Crobat and Tracey on the same ground they were on but about thirty feet higher. As rocks rained down from the canyon walls Ash raced forward and grabbed Noctowl just before a large boulder would have fallen on it. Luckily none hit Pigeot who was too big for them to move easily. With another blast of its Hyper Beam Lugia shot the shielded Mewtwo back into the sky and safely away before following after it. Amazingly Raikou and Pikachu had managed to maintain there footing and continued to fire their Thunderbolts.

"You guys alright?" Ash called to Brock and Tracey from their new perch. 

"We're fine but you better go on without us, it will take us too long to get down from here without Onix's help," Brock replied as he helped Tracey up.

Meganium shot another Solarbeam at Suicune as did Venusaur but the creature was simply too fast and agile for the bulky Grass types and leaped away from both beams. Suicune crouched and prepared to release an Ice Beam at them when rope-like bolts of lightning shot down from the sky and enveloped it. Zapdos hovered above maintaining the Thunder Wave and keeping Suicune locked in paralysis.

"Solarbeam now!" Ash, still holding Noctowl, yelled to Meganium and Venusaur who responded in turn. The twin beams of light shot into the paralyzed Suicune who howled in pain and frustration as it tried to endure the hit. At the same time Zapdos released a Thunderbolt, the combined attacks were too much for even this Water pokemon and it collapsed to its knees and then its side, defeated. 

"Thanks Zapdos!" Ash cried, Zapdos responding with the biggest smile something with a beak can make. At the same instant unfortunately it was hit with a huge blast of flame from the ground and knocked from the sky. Entei had returned. It walked up to the injured and weakened Zapdos and Headbutted it knocking the bird unconscious. Entei then leaped from the canyon top straight to the bottom and stood in front of Ash and Misty. It blew a stream of flame separating the two with a wall of fire then went after Ash deeper into the canyon. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Pikachu wanted to protect Ash but if he let up on the Thunderbolt then he wouldn't be able to do anything for them. He began to sweat and moan in pain such was the strain on his body to keep this power level up. If there was any consolation it was that Raikou also seemed to be losing energy.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"That Pikachu's power is incredible," Cassidy said in shock as Raikou's energy graph fell quickly.

"Yes," Butch agreed, "but it will definitely fall before Raikou does."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Meganium and Venusaur ran at Entei who quickly dispatched them with twin Fire Blast and a large shot of Flamethrower. The two Grass types fell on their sides among the dying flames, unable to get up. Ash looked on in horror and stood his ground, futile as it was; there was nowhere to run. Entei opened its jaws and fired a Flamethrower, Ash just managing to get out of the way, then leaped at the boy. Ash ran forward causing Entei to overshoot and land behind him. The creature roared in frustration and leaped again this time hitting Ash with a hard swipe of its right paw and sending the boy crashing into the canyon wall then the ground where he rolled several times then came to rest stunned, scraped and bruised. Entei stood over him and with a menacing growl lifted its right paw high over its head to crush him…

______________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you found the battles entertaining… man they're a lot more exciting in my head then written down!

Next time the conclusion of the clash of the titans and Giovanni's true plans are revealed.

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



	7. Part 6: Tough Choices

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part 6: Tough choices

______________________________________________________________________________________

At this point Ash was beginning to wish more then ever that he was back home or on a journey where the biggest threat he usually had to face was Jessie, James and Meowth's next plan. Instead he was facing death for what seemed like the hundredth time today as Entei, claws bared, raised its paw to crush him. What made it all the worse was knowing that he would likely survive the first blow then it would have to strike him again. Ash wanted more then anything to stand and face the threat, to dodge it, stand up to it but after the injuries Mewtwo had caused him and the hard hit he had just taken from Entei he was simply too stunned and weak to move much. 

Entei's paw came down like a sledge hammer as Ash braced himself when seemingly from out of nowhere another huge paw collided with Entei's stopping it cold. Ash looked up to the welcome sight of his Snorlax smiling over him. "Snorlax [need a hand?]" the huge creature asked. Entei struggled against the mighty pokemons left arm with its right neither giving way when Snorlax's face turned serious and it raised its free right arm high. Energy flashed about its fist as it swung it forward and gave Entei a hard upper cut in the jaw with a Mega Punch. The hit was so hard that it sent Entei flying backwards where it landed hard on its back.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Misty stood a safe distance away from the fight glad that Ash was safe for the moment. She had seen Entei knock Ash down and was about to jump in and do she didn't know what when Snorlax had leaped down from the canyon top and stopped the beast. She looked back to the canyons entrance to see Pikachu and Raikou still at it, neither giving in yet though she could tell from the pained expression on Pikachu's face that it wouldn't last much longer. Excess energy from the warring attacks shot out from between them in the form of huge bolts of electricity that ripped the ground around them apart. It had never kept up a constant Thunderbolt for this long before. She then looked to Brock and Tracey high atop their new perch watching the proceedings with concerned faces. Misty sighed, there didn't seem to be much of anything she could do to help at the moment, she hated feeling helpless.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Entei stood back up as Snorlax stepped forward to face it. The fire lord let out an ear-piercing roar and charged forward. Snorlax yelled his own battle cry and did the same. The two pokemon collided with some force, Snorlax grabbing the creature's face and trying to slam it into the ground. Entei was too strong however and knocked Snorlax away with a Headbutt. Snorlax slid backward some distance before digging its feet into the ground and skidding to a stop in a cloud of dust. Entei had no trouble seeing through the dust cloud and fired a Flamethrower into Snorlax's chest. It was a direct and prolonged hit. Snorlax stood firm on his feet but emerged badly burned.

"Snorlax use your Hyper Beam full strength!" Ash commanded. Snorlax obeyed, opening his mouth and draw bright yellow energy into it. Energy surged all around it and the ground cracked apart as it charged the mighty attack, unfortunately Entei was doing the same. Once charged the two fired their beams which hit, formed an orb, grew, and then exploded causing a great burst of light and a strong blast wave of energy that kicked up the dirt and dust even more. Both pokemon stood firm despite the buffeting and got ready to fire again though Snorlax was now panting heavily.

"Snorlax I know you're tired but you have to give it everything you got our lives depend on it!" Ash called inwardly wishing he could take his friend's place. Entei raised its head and fired again as did Snorlax, but this time Entei's beam won out pushing Snorlax's back, exploding and making a large crater and trench where Snorlax's body had slid. The battle over Entei turned to attack Ash but then turned back, its eyes wide in surprise. Bruised and battered Snorlax refused to give in to its fainting response and struggled back to his feet taking on a fighting stance. Entei turned toward it and crouched preparing to finish the creature, then leaped forward. Its attack was cut short however as a huge stream of water rained down and struck it in the side knocking the creature to the ground.

Ash looked up in the direction of the blast and was surprised and happy to see Lapras. Slowly but surely the water/ice pokemon had slid her way to the battlefield and now sat at the top of the canyon wall smiling proudly. "Lapras it's great you're here but you got to press your advantage use Hydro Pump again." Lapras obeyed and released another blast of water that rained down on the bedraggled Entei. Snorlax took full advantage of the time Lapras had bought him and fired another Hyper Beam this one making a direct hit on the creatures upper body just as the full force of the prolonged Hydro Pump struck it in the back. The Volcano Pokemon fell to one knee, is whole body steaming from the evaporating water. All was still for a moment as the beast breathed in and out heavily then with one last burst of energy and a loud cry released another Hyper Beam up to the ridge that Lapras was on. The beam cut through the canyon wall causing a large portion to collapse Lapras with it. Lapras was left unconscious and partially buried in the resulting rubble, as Ash looked on horrified, crying out Lapras's name. Its energy spent Entei crashed to the ground on its side, totally defeated. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the barrier Delia and Samuel sat on the ground watching with grim faces as Gary and the Elite Four's powerful pokemon continued to assault the shield. 

"Do… do you think they're okay Professor?" Delia asked cautiously as though afraid that the professor might answer in the negative.

"There's no telling," he replied in his usual matter-of-factly way, "but if there is any group of people and pokemon that can get through this its them." That said they continued to watch their faces etched in worry.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Chu!!!" Pikachu screamed painfully above the sound of the clashing lightning, the strain of keeping Raikou's energy back was becoming too much for it to handle. Still he stood firm, hoping to weaken the creature as much as possible before going down. Then out of the corner of his eye the electric mouse saw Ash, Snorlax and Misty approaching. Maybe there was hope after all.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Snorlax Double Edge now!" Ash slightly rested and recovered from his injuries, commanded to the huge pokemon. Snorlax roared and ran towards Raikou, arms spread wide and pulsing energy surrounding his body. Snorlax knew it was going to take a hard hit to take Raikou down and so without Ash's knowledge planned on using the drop-off near the entrance to the canyon to increase the damage of the attack even though it meant going down with the cat-like creature. Energy pulsing even brighter Snorlax slammed into the unsuspecting pokemons side headfirst. Raikou was distracted and stunned enough by the hit that it stopped producing electricity allowing Pikachu's to surge into it full force. Such was the force of the Double Edge and the Thunderbolt that Snorlax and Raikou literally flew a few dozen feet across the ground, crashed through a low wall of rock and tumbled down the sharp incline for a good distance before coming to a stop where they lay battered and still.

"Snorlax!" Ash cried out after seeing Snorlax fall and ran to the edge of the incline, Misty running behind and grabbing him so he wouldn't tumble down after it. She turned him around, hands on his shoulders, so he would look right at her. "Ash don't be stupid!" she yelled at him in a caring voice. "There's no way you can get down there safely right now and even if you could how do you plan on helping Snorlax?" Ash had no answer to this and conceded. Suddenly he noticed a small form nearby heave a heavy sigh and collapse. Ash ran up and cradled the creature lovingly, Pikachu managing a small smile and soft "pika-pi" before falling unconscious in his arms. 

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Ash cried shaking it gently in hopes that it would wake up. His body shook and tears welled in his eyes not only for Pikachu but for all the other pokemon he had watched fight themselves onto the brink of death that night. His voice broke as he buried his head into the creatures fur sobbing, "Pikachu…"

Misty watched the sad sight near tears herself then walked up and put a loving arm around Ash's back. "We can still stop this," she said softly as he turned to look at her then nodded solemnly, it always surprised her how mature he could be. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he laid Pikachu on the ground. 

"I don't want to leave you but I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore on account of me," with that he stood up and turned to Misty his face more serious then ever, "lets do it."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Brock watched as Ash and Misty started toward the shrine again, if anything he and Tracey's perch afforded them a nice view of the plateau but that was the least of the things on his mind right now. He was intensely worried about his younger friends. Though he knew they were quite capable of taking care of themselves they still had almost always had either him or Tracey to watch over them, their experience, and their wisdom to help them. Now they were truly on their own. 

"Lets hope they're up to this," he said, his face stony. Tracey merely nodded as he watched them go, his face locked and serious.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Faster Arcanine!" Gary yelled as he raced after the constantly moving Celebi and Mew on his fire pokemons back. Mew had locked Celebi's time travel abilities with its own powers but could do no more to control the creature. Leaping over the crest of a hill Arcanine released a Dragon Rage attack Celebi dodging the twister easily then firing a blast of psychic energy at them before blocking another charge by Mew. Arcanine leaped away from the blast and skidded to a stop, Gary leaping off as Mew slammed the shielded Celebi into the ground with a blast of pink psychic energy. Celebi responded by charging its own green energy just as Mew began to recharge. The twin Psychic attack blast met and exploded knocking both pokemon back. Celebi raised its arms and threw several seed-like pods at Mew who managed to dodge all but one which planted itself on the cats neck and sprouted a long vine which grew quickly and wrapped around the creatures body beginning to pulse as it sapped its energy and sent it back to Celebi. 

Arcanine ran forward to attack and leaped at the green fairy-like creature its jaws wide in a Crunch attack. Celebi merely raised on hand and created a shield, knocking Arcanine back then threw several more Leach Seeds at the struggling Mew. Celebi proceeded to float forward, its eyes glowing bright green as it drew waves of energy from Mew and into itself in a Giga Drain attack further weakening it. With great effort and a loud cry Mew finally managed to Teleport out of the restraints and reappeared over Celebi before flying down quickly and Mega Kicking it hard into the ground where the stunned pokemon looked up to see an angry Arcanine snarling in its face. 

With a surge of power and speed Celebi leaped back into the air just as Arcanine let loose a Flamethrower then began to fire multiple green orbs of psychic power at it. Mew flew in the way and made a shield blocking the attack and allowing Arcanine a chance to attack again. Elemental weaknesses didn't seem to matter to Celebi as it easily collected the Flamethrower in its hands and sent it back at the opposing pokemon. Arcanine and Gary stepped back as the fire burned around them and Mew positioned itself to attack again. Spinning about quickly in a Swords Dance the enigmatic pokemon then released dozens of glowing stars in a beam formation from its mouth. Celebi raised one hand and scattered the Swift attack fairly easily. It was apparent that Mews past battle against Butterfree and Pikachu plus the energy it had lost from the Giga Drain and Leach Seed meant it was now weaker then Celebi. Celebi took full advantage of this and sucked up more energy in another Giga Drain before the tiring Mew could move away from the attack.

"We have to help it!" Gary yelled passionately as he stood up amid the flames. "Arcanine Fire Blast!" The graceful creature responded with a loud howl and released the blast straight at Celebi. Celebi saw the attack approaching, lit up its eyes and raised both hands, stopping the Fire Blast cold, and then spread them apart ripping the X-like wall of fire straight down the middle and sending each half harmlessly flying off each side of it. Gary was dumbfounded at this. Celebi had easily dealt with his pokemons strongest attack and it was of an element it should have an advantage against! If something didn't change soon they were finished. It was then that he noticed Mew talking to his Arcanine, the dog nodded to the cat and turned to his master communicating the message to him in a series of barks. "It wants you to keep shooting Fire Blast?" Arcanine nodded. "Well go ahead and quick!" he said happily, a bit touched that his pokemon wanted to get his permission first. 

Arcanine shot several more Fire Blast at Celebi who blocked some and dodged others. All the while Mew watched. Gary noticed it had the same expression on its face that he had often seen on his pokemon when they were trying to learn a new move. All of the sudden its eyes flashed red and the mysterious creature opened its mouth wide and released a Fire Blast of its own just as Arcanine fired a particularly large one. Celebi stretched its arms out in front of it and blocked both Fire Blast, one with each hand but seemed to be unable to knock them aside this time; there was simply too much power. It soon began to visibly strain against the combined force of the Fire Blast.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Curse them!" Cassidy yelled as she watched the battle progress on the computer screen. Celebi's energy was dropping like a stone.

"If its going to go down then let's be sure we take those three with it," Butch said with an evil smile. Cassidy nodded, flashing her own smile, and typed in some final commands for Celebi.

______________________________________________________________________________________

As Celebi strained against the Fire Blast its eyes suddenly lit up even brighter and it opened its mouth wide letting out a terrible screeching noise in several strange notes that shook Gary and the two pokemon straight to their bones. Gary recognized the sound instantly but there were several things different, for one whoever was controlling Celebi somehow had made it so that it was effecting him too. 

"It's using Perish Song! We have to stop it before it finishes or we'll all go unconscious. For that matter we may never wake up. Somehow they've manipulated the sound waves so that they will cause a lot more damage then usual to both us and Celebi." 

Despite their fatigue Arcanine and Mew each shot another Fire Blast Celebi incredibly holding these back as well. In desperation Mew flew forward to knock Celebi away, hoping that if it got Celebi a good distance from Gary and Arcanine then the Perish Song would not effect them. It was too late however as Celebi let out one final note and all of them were surrounded by green energy as waves of the terrible sound spread out and destroyed the Fire Blast. Mew thrashed its body in the air as it convulsed in pain while Gary dropped to his knees holding his hands to his ears screaming. Arcanine howled in agony attempting to stay in a standing position as the sound waves coursed through its body draining it of all its energy before it crashed lifelessly to its side Gary falling unconscious soon after. Finally Mew and Celebi dropped from the sky and hit the ground hard, injured badly and unconscious. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Well that's that," Cassidy said as she leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head, "the only pokemon still in the fight are Mewtwo and Lugia."

"I guess we just have to sit here till its over…" Butch moaned disappointedly. 

"It kind of makes you feel neglected…" Cassidy pouted.

"Your jobs aren't over quite yet," Giovanni said calmly, slightly startling his elite members in the process, as he hadn't spoken to them in some time. "I want you two to rid me of the remaining glitches in this program. Am I understood?" Cassidy and Butch nodded and smiled. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash and Misty ran as fast as they could but it seemed as though the shrine was getting further away rather then closer. 

"Misty how about next time let's just get lost in the woods somewhere like usual?" Ash huffed.

"You read my mind," Misty replied as she ran beside him, "I'd rather walk through a forest full of every bug pokemon in existence then go through this ordeal."

"Misty if we get through this I promise the first thing I'll do is pay you back for your bike."

"Ash if we get through this just forget about the stupid bike. It was never the reason I started following you in the first place and riding on Starmie is faster anyway," Misty said giving him an annoyed look.

"I know," Ash said smiling at her, "I just wanted to hear you say it." Misty smiled back warmly and took his hand as they ran. Their mirth was cut short however as a large bulky creature leaped over a nearby ledge and latched onto Ash's back ripping into him with its large teeth. Misty moved quickly and tore the creature off and onto the ground where it crouched to attack again its long tail twitching in agitation. "I recognize that Raticate!" Misty yelled as she stared the creature down, "its Cassidy's." 

"Indeed it is," Cassidy said as she walked out into sight with Butch on the ledge and leaped down.

"What do you two want," Ash demanded angrily.

"We've been sent to eliminate you two insects," Butch replied, "there's no way for you to escape so you may as well give up now and make it easier on yourselves."

"In your dreams!" Ash yelled and ran at them, Misty calling for him to stop. Cassidy watched unmoved as he approached then smiled slyly as her Raticate rammed Ash in the side and knocked him away.

"Raticate show these kids we mean business, Hyper Fang!" Raticate obeyed its mistress and leaped at the still stunned Ash, ripping into his arm and biting hard before Ash could fling the huge rat away. Misty ran to him as he stood up holding his now bleeding right arm before nearly collapsing on his knees Misty managing to hold him up. She then looked to the Rockets and growled menacingly, "you'll pay for hurting him…"

"Don't tell me you're thinking of taking us on after seeing what happened to your boyfriend," Cassidy said unimpressed at the sight of the angry red head. "In your current condition you don't stand the remotest chance against us. You have no pokemon to protect you and you're outnumbered." Misty merely continued to glare at them. 

"Cassidy can we get on with this?" Butch asked sounding impatient.

"Yes let's get on to the fun part," Cassidy replied calmly and raised a Poke Ball. Butch responded by raising two of his own.

"Go Ariados!" A large spider-like creature proceeded to materialize from its Poke Ball.

"Primeape, Drowzee go!" 

The four pokemon lined up ready to attack on command. "I'll have you know," Cassidy boasted, "that these pokemon have been trained to use their attacks with deadly precision. I have also changed the makeup of my Ariados' venom so that instead of merely weakening a target it is lethal if not treated."

"You monsters!" Misty yelled in red-hot anger, "how could you turn your pokemon into killing machines? It's a trainers responsibility to become worthy of the trust and admiration their pokemon feel for them, not to use their loyalty to do their dirty work."

"All pokemon exist for Team Rocket to do with what we please simple as that and frankly I'm tired of listening to your whiny little lecture," Cassidy replied matter of factly. "Ariados, trap them with Spider Web!" Ariados lifted its abdomen up and shot out a large net that fell over the two teenagers and stuck fast to the ground.

"You won't get away with this…" Ash growled through clenched teeth as he and Misty struggled in the powerful web.

"And who's going to stop us?" Cassidy asked sounding quite amused with the thought.

"Time to die," Butch rasped as he lifted his right arm to command an attack. At that exact moment a red rose shot down and stuck in the ground, cutting Butch's hand in the process. "Who did that!?" he growled murderously. 

"What's going on?" Cassidy demanded as she looked up to the ledge where the rose had shot from. 

"We're what's going on," came a female voice from the ledge. 

"And if you lay one finger on those twerps you'll regret it," added a male voice from the same location. 

The clouds above cleared a bit shining moonlight down on the two familiar figures now standing back to back on the ledge. James held another rose in one hand as he and Jessie began to recite a slightly different version of the Motto. 

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To lift up the goodness of truth and love."

"To declare our love to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We're going to blast Team Rocket off at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished, leaping in front of Jessie and James as they all posed.

"What are you three idiots doing here!?" Butch yelled as he held his cut hand, "you were ordered to remain at base until further notice!"

"For that matter how did you three disgraces get past the shield?" Cassidy asked much calmer then her partner.

"Oh that was the easy part," James said holding up a small scanning device, "we just got one of these handy gadgets from headquarters that that can adjust the shields harmonics in a small area to allow us to pass right through."

"After Meowth hacked into the computer and found the shields frequency it was simple getting in," Jessie said happily while Meowth nodded proudly. 

"We also found out all about your plans and we're not going to sit by and watch it happen," Meowth finished.

"You dare betray Team Rocket?!" Butch yelled raising his fist at them angrily.

"Team Rocket betrayed us a long time ago Botch!" James yelled back, making Butch all the angrier by getting his name wrong, "promising us fame, fortune and a good life that we were never going to get."

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed Jessie," Cassidy said crossing her arms, "I've been waiting a long time to give you a real beat down and now that you've turned traitor you're going to see how nasty I can really be."

"We've known each other for a long time Cassidy," Jessie replied calmly then narrowed her eyes menacingly, "so you should know by now that I'm not the least bit intimidated by you." She then looked down to Meowth, "Meowth go with Ash and Misty, we'll take care of these two." Meowth nodded, leaped down to the shocked teenagers, and then proceeded to Slash them free of the net.

"Well come on you two times a wastin," Meowth said motioning for them to go. Ash and Misty were too shocked by this turn of events to say anything for a moment; finally Misty found her voice. "You mean you three are really turning to our side this time for good? No tricks?"

"No tricks," Jessie replied with a kind smile, "now you better get to that shrine."

"We'll be rootin for ya," James said giving them a thumbs up and a wink.

As Misty and Meowth turned to run Ash stopped and looked worryingly to his former foes. "But what about you two?"

"Don't worry about us just get going!" Jessie yelled back.

"Yeah they can take care of themselves kid now let's get while the gettins good," Meowth said tugging on Ash's good arm and pulling him along.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Brock asked as he and Tracey watched what was happening through binoculars. 

"If its Jessie and James helping us out again then yes," Tracey replied sounding just as surprised.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Well are you two going to just stand there or are we going to get on with this exercise in futility?" Butch taunted.

Jessie and James ignored him and looked to each other. "Well Jess are you ready?" Jessie smiled, "yes James, let's protect the world from devastation." With that they linked hands and leaped to the ground to face their opponents. 

"You fools don't know what you're getting yourselves into," Butch said as he motioned to the pokemon who quickly lined up to face Jessie and James.

"We know exactly what we're getting ourselves into, we've taken enough from this world and now we are going to give something back! Victreebel, Weezing! I choose you!" James shouted as he called out the two large Poison types.

"So let's rumble, Arbok, Wobbeffet! I choose you!" The large cobra and odd psychic type appeared and lined up side by side with Weezing and Victreebel. They had all been informed beforehand of what was going on and were more then happy to help their masters defend the world. 

"Remember these creeps are playing for keeps so don't hold anything back and make sure you don't get stung by that Ariados," James warned the group. 

Cassidy looked over the assembled pokemon and smiled mockingly. "This won't take long. Just our Drowzee would be enough to defeat your pathetic excuse for a team."

"We may surprise you, everyone attack!" Jessie ordered.

"After we're finished with you those brats and that worthless cat are next, attack!" Cassidy yelled. The assembled pokemon flew forward to fight like they never had before. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Arbok repeatedly struck at Raticate in Bite and Slam attacks, the large rodent proving itself surprisingly fast and maneuverable as it repeatedly dodged the attacks but Arbok's onslaught was so fierce that Raticate didn't get a chance to attack back.

On command Arbok reared its head back then forward, shooting dozens of bright needles from its mouth in a Poison Sting attack. Raticate jumped up avoiding the stings and, as commanded, rammed into Arbok in a Skull Bash before slicing into its neck with Hyper Fang. Arbok had over the years grown quite resilient however and it swiftly grabbed Raticate in its coils and slammed it into the earth hard where it lay still. Without a moments notice however its eyes flashed open and it attacked with renewed intensity Arbok just managing to whip it away with its tail where it righted itself in mid-air and skidded to a stop chattering angrily. The two then charged at each other and butted heads, Arbok proving stronger and knocking Raticate back further.

"Come on! That overgrown worm should be nothing to you, use Shadow Ball!" Cassidy roared at her pokemon. Raticate proceeded to form a dark shadowy orb in front of its head and with one quick Headbutt sent it flying towards Arbok. The snake dodged to the side and dug underground before rocketing from the earth under Raticate weakening it further.

"We may have experienced little but losing over the years but its still experience," Jessie remarked happily, "and it looks like all that experience is finally paying off. Arbok lets pump up the power! Hyper beam!" Arbok opened its jaws and fired the bright beam at Raticate who was still flying through the air from the last hit. The energy beam slammed into Raticates body full force where it fell to the ground unconscious and sparking from the excess energy. 

Arbok you were wonderful!" Jessie cried as she ran up and hugged the creature. Cassidy was more then shocked at this defeat and turned to see how the rest of the battle was going.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Primeape Mega Punch!" Butch called as his Fighting type ran at Wobbuffet and hit it hard only to have the energy of the attack sent back at it doubled thanks to Wobbuffets Counter. Weezing rushed forward and tried to Tackle Ariados but only succeeded in crashing into the ground as the spider leaped into the air and kicked at it. Meanwhile Victreebel and Drowzee squared off.

"Victreebel Razor Leaf!" James ordered. Victreebel for once obedient proceeded to fire dozens of the sharp leaves at Drowzee. Drowzee responded by surrounding itself with a psychic aura and waving its hands thus sending the leaves back and striking Victreebel.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ariados shot another Spider Web straight at Weezing who managed to block it with a blast of Sludge and then Tackled the Bug type into the ground, it recovered quickly however and leaped away before Weezing could hit it again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Victreebel we have to keep trying!" James pleaded.

"Try all you like you'll still be no match for us, Drowzee hit that freak with a Shadow Ball!" Butch commanded. Drowzee formed the orb in-between its hands then threw it at James with its right. The Shadow Ball rammed James in the stomach and knocked him to the ground dissipating in a flash of darkness, as James lay stunned. Upon seeing its master injured Victreebel screamed in rage and summoning all the light from the moon and stars it could started to gather solar energy into its large tube-like mouth.

"Solar Beam?" James muttered in disbelief as he slowly got up, "when did you learn that?" Victreebels only response was another scream as it fired the newly learned attack. Drowzee raised its hands as the beam struck in a dazzling display of light. James and Victreebel's eyes widened in shock as the light suddenly parted, revealing Drowzee surrounded by an orb-like shield completely unharmed by the attack, its eyes glowing hauntingly. 

"Not a bad turn of strength," Butch admitted, "but still not enough. Psywave!" Drowzee fired out a thick beam of psychic energy that knocked Victreebel back further as James watched in horror.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Primeape ran at Wobbuffet again this time preparing to hit it with Dynamichpunch but at the last second Weezing rammed it in the side and knocked it away. Wobbuffet thanked Weezing with a smile and salute as the normally glum looking pokemon smiled back; Primeape meanwhile skidded to a stop and unleashed a deafening Screech at the two who shook as their defenses fell. Out of the blue Ariados jumped in and unleashed a NightShade from the dark aura now surrounding its body. Weezing was hit hard by the dark beam and crashed into a rock face badly injured. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Noticing Weezing and Wobbuffet had been backed into a corner Jessie called to Arbok. "Alright Arbok squash that bug just like you did Raticate," Arbok slithered forward and cried out a challenge to Ariados as Primeape stepped back to watch beside Cassidy, Butch and Drowzee. James meanwhile ran over with Victreebel to check on Weezing.

Arbok struck forward in a Bite attack Ariados just barely dodging aside. "Its payback time Jessie, lets open up some old wounds Ariados Night Shade!" Cassidy hissed. The dark beam hit Arbok like an upper cut and continued forward as Arbok lay on the ground twisted with its forehead against its back. Slowly, deliberately the cobra reared back up and shook its head back and forth to clear it then stared the bug down apparently ready to keep fighting. "That's it Arbok," Jessie encouraged.

"I've had enough of this!" Cassidy screamed, "finish it off for good Poison Sting!" Ariados opened its jaws wide, shooting out a stream of the deadly needles straight at Arbok. The next few seconds seem to pass in slow motion as the needles moved closer and closer, ensuring death to whoever they touched. At the last moment a form stepped out in front of the snake-like pokemon and stopped. Arbok could barely believe what it was seeing and James was horrified.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Cassidy smile was broader and more menacing then ever, as she looked apparently quite pleased with the sight though the effect was not what she had originally intended. Jessie slowly collapsed to her knees in front of Arbok, several of the poison needles imbedded in her side. "Well well, that was certainly unexpected," Cassidy commented haughtily ", I never considered you the type to sacrifice herself for a pokemon."

Jessie struggled to stand as she pulled the needles out and held her throbbing side. "If that's what you think then you don't know anything about me, the real me! Not the one Team Rocket manipulated me into believing I was."

Cassidy laughed cruelly at her words. "You are too much Jessie, but then I guess you always were too weak to compete against me."

"Why you… you unfeeling beast!" James yelled in fury then ran at Cassidy his desire for vengeance fueling his attack. Cassidy moved her head aside easily dodging his punch and raised her right arm like a pole, which slammed into James chest, knocking his breath out. As James painfully collapsed onto her she looked down at him in disgust and delivered a swift kick in his stomach causing him to fly back and fall hard on his back. 

"You two are getting more pathetic by the second," Butch said in amusement then motioned to Ariados who leaped over James and shot him full of the poison needles as he yelled in pain. Drowzee meanwhile began to power up again.

Arbok was angered beyond words and slithered in front of the injured Jessie, slamming its tail into the ground with immense force and sending an Earthquake attack at the assembled Rockets and their pokemon. Drowzee stood in front of them, creating a shield that blocked the seismic waves sending them around the group and leaving them unharmed. Drowzee's eyes flashed brilliantly as it spread its hands and sent another, much larger Psywave in a shock wave-like appearance outward. The wave hit everyone and knocked them into the ledge Jessie and James falling beside each other. As they held each other shaking slightly from the effects of the venom one by one their pokemon struggled back up, much to Butch and Cassidy's surprise. Victreebel fired a Sludge Bomb from its mouth, which struck Primeape hard and in a huge explosion of black slime it was knocked unconscious. Drowzee extended one fist and formed a Shadow Ball in front of it then opened its fist sending the Ghost attack at Wobbuffet and knocking it out as Jessie watched, her eyes shaking in anger, frustration and sadness over not being able to do anything to help it. Ariados shot yet another Night Shade, this time at Victreebel the black beam knocking it down and out. Arbok flew forward to strike at the group but was caught in the aura of a Confusion attack by Drowzee. The psychic pokemon lifted Arbok up, twisting the poor creature about as it cried out in pain, before slamming it down beside Victreebel unconscious. Weezing floated above them, its face grimmer then usual. 

James buried his head in his hands any silliness or optimism left in him gone. He could feel the poison circulating through his body as he grew weaker and weaker, it was apparent that they may not survive this one and the happy life he had been hoping for with Jessie would never happen. Had they done the right thing coming to help? Yes, he knew in his heart that they had. "We can't give up now," he strained to say as he raised himself up into a sitting position only half believing his own words, "we can't let those fiends get to Ash and Misty. Weezing! I know that you can do it, use Sludge Bomb and make them pay!" Weezing was encouraged by its master's words and blew out the powerful Poison attack but to James' shock Drowzee's shield blocked it as well.

"Its over!" Butch shouted from within the dome-like shield as Drowzee charged up again. Weezing slammed into the shield with all the strength it could and continued to press against it as Butch and Cassidy laughed at its efforts. 

As James realized what Weezing was trying to do he began to shout more encouragement "That's it Weezing! Keep going, if you can just get a little farther into the shield we'll beat them." 

"You beat us? That's a laugh!" Cassidy shouted as Weezing continued to force itself against the shield its eyes shut tightly and moaning from the strain. Slowly, almost imperceptibly the globular creature moved further and further into the barrier until at last it broke through. James seized the moment without hesitation. "Explosion now!"

Weezing began to glow brighter and brighter as the two Rockets and pokemon suddenly realized what was happening too late to do anything about it. The resulting explosion could be heard and seen through much of the plateau as the shield shattered almost as soon as it exploded but Weezing still managed to contain the blast so that Jessie and James would suffer minimal damage. When the smoke cleared Cassidy, Butch, Drowzee and Ariados lay beaten and unconscious next to the crater resulting from Weezings explosion. Weezing itself lay beaten on the ground, weaker then it would usually be after such an attack as it had put a life threatening amount of energy into the Explosion. Jessie and James lay side by side growing weaker by the minute. 

"Jessie…" James whispered.

"Yes James," Jessie replied weakly.

"I'm cold." He said, the venom beginning to take hold.

"Me too," she said as she placed her hand in his.

______________________________________________________________________________________

High above Lugia and Mewtwo continued to clash, the light from their impacts lighting up the sky. Lugia reared its head back and fired a Hyper Beam at the still shielded Mewtwo, forcing it back. 

"You have certainly proven to be a worthy opponent," Mewtwo complimented, "though you do realize that if it had not been for those unfortunate interruptions you would have long since been defeated."

"That is true but as things now stand we are equal in power," Lugia replied panting.

"Perhaps, how bout we find out? After all my real body is elsewhere making this one expendable. Thus unlike you I have nothing to lose." With that the two charged again and broke away.

Mewtwo stopped attacking and took a moment to look around. It spotted the unconscious Cassidy and Butch lying on the ground and frowned then looked to Lugia who was charging at it. The mutant pokemon released several new orbs of psychic energy from its hands and sent them at Lugia who flew up, easily dodging the blast. However to the water guardians surprise the orbs suddenly sped upward toward it. "Incredible, somehow Giovanni has made it so those blast will home in on me…" Lugia thought in alarm as it streaked across the sky, twisting and turning whenever it could but still managing to stay only a few seconds ahead of the energy blast.

"That should keep you busy for awhile," Mewtwo said in a pleased tone.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Persian!" Giovanni called from the suit and looked to his startled pokemon, "it seems that you are the only one left I can rely on. Go. Do what Butch and Cassidy seem to have been unable to." The large cat smiled slyly, turned and walked into the darkness.

"Its about time we started wrapping this up," Giovanni decided.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lugia flew vertically high into the sky, the orbs close behind it, then dove down in free fall the orbs still following. Only a few feet above the ground its eyes glowing bright white, it spread its wings and with a burst of psychic energy stopped it fall. It dove forward quickly, the blast landing behind it and exploding. 

Mewtwo didn't give Lugia any time to rest and rushed forward like a streak of light, striking it multiple times at various points on its body. Finally Lugia saw Mewtwo coming in time and struck forward with its wing. The hit only ended up striking and crumbling the ground in front of it however as Mewtwo suddenly went vertical at high speed. With another push of its legs and burst of power Lugia followed it into the sky and shielded itself as the two began to clash yet again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Look at those two go at it," Meowth commented as the group continued on, "Lugia is sure fighten a lot harder then it did back in the Orange Islands. It's not holden anything back."

"Yeah but I don't know how much longer either of them will be able to keep going," Misty said as she held Ash's good arm to help support him as they jogged along.

"She's right, even they can only use Recover so many times," Ash added. "I think Lugia's already past its limit."

"Well if we can get that stupid sphere then none of that will matter right?" Meowth asked.

"Right. According to the Elite Four that sphere has the power to heal everything of anything," Meowth looked hopeful at Misty's words, "there's just one snag."

"What's that?" Meowth asked once again discouraged.

"No-one has ever been able to release that power on a large scale, but according to the legend the greatest pokemon master who will ever exist will release it. He or she," Misty added to make the prophecy politically correct, "will command the Master Ball and save the whole earth. I sure hope its one of us since no-one else seems to be here." 

"Uh huh," Meowth said skeptically having read the legend for himself on a computer back at the Rocket Base in Viridian, "doesn't the legend also say that this master will fail the final test and the world will never recover?"

"Uh… yeah but I try not to think about that part," Misty said smiling nervously. They were nearing the base of the hill that the shrine was set upon.

Ash decided to change the subject and looked to the scratch cat. "Say Meowth what made you, Jessie and James decide to turn over a new leaf?"

"Well I guess you could say a blast from the past stopped us," Meowth quipped. When Ash and Misty looked at him with matching sweat drops and "huhs?" he decided to elaborate. "I'll explain everything about who we met later if we live through this but for now let's just say she helped us finally realize why you goodie goodies were always so happy, it was because you were doen the right thing. Bein selfish and nasty had its own appeal but it sure didn't make us many friends and it never got us the happiness we were really lookin for."

Ash and Misty smiled and nodded, not noticing a dark shape moving in and positioning itself behind them. Almost too fast to see it leaped out and shot past them before disappearing back into the rocks. Ash stumbled and fell to his knees as Misty tried to hold him up and looked at what had happen to him in shock. Ash held the wounded area for a moment before pulling it away and looking at his bloody hand in astonishment. The middle of his shirt had been cut open with a neat horizontal swath and had in the process sliced a similar looking wound just below his chest. "That looks like a Persian Slash," Meowth commented while looking at the wound. He then looked about grimly and soon spotted the attacker with his keen vision as it ran behind another rock.

"Hey come on out and fight ya coward!" Meowth yelled in challenge. The panther-like creature soon appeared on a nearby ledge, its side to them and silhouetted against the dark night sky. Meowths eyes narrowed angrily, "I recognize that Persian…" he said as the muscular, graceful pokemon walked out into the moonlight on the ledge and sneered at them. Meowth only had to think for a moment before he had decided what to do. "You twos better get goen. I'll hold off this fancy furball."

"Meowth that Persian looks like its really strong, you can't beat it! Let us help you," Ash pleaded as he got back up despite the wound.

"Don't you think I know that!" Meowth growled back. "Listen the prophecy refers to a pokemon master not a pokemon which means you two are the only ones who will be able to do any good up there. Jessie and James have already put themselves on the line for us and now it's my turn. I owe it to them, I owe it to you, I owe it to the world!" Misty and Ash were quite speechless in the face of his passion and Meowth had lost his patience. "Well don't just stand there gawkin get movin!!!" Ash and Misty looked at him in understanding and continued on as fast as they could. For a moment it looked like Persian would follow them but Meowth ran to the front of the ledge and got its attention.

"Oh no ya don't. If you want to get those kids you're gonna have ta get past me first." Persian turned to the smaller cat and sneered again but seemed to agree to the fight. "I've been waiten a long time for this," Meowth said as he got into a fighting pose and unsheathed his claws. Persian however seemed to want to talk first and communicated to Meowth in a series of low and high meows, growls and hisses.

"Why am I doen this? Why am I betrayen my Master?" Meowth repeated the questions it had asked. "Giovanni was never my master! He was only ever interested in me because I could talk. He never cared about me and beyond what you can do for him he doesn't care about you either. Perhaps the better question is why are you still obeying him. Don't you realize that what he's doen is gonna really mess up the world for everybody? Do you really think he's going to take care of you after he gets what he wants?" 

Persian seemed angered by his words and replied with loud growls. Meowths face turned sorrowful as he listened. "I see. You're loyal to him so you're gonna obey him regardless of what happens to you or anybody else because that's what he's taught you to do all your life. Well I know its not going to mean anything but I feel sorry for you, there are a lot of good trainers out there who would love to have a pokemon as loyal as you." That said Meowth assumed a fighting stance again, "well lets get started."

Persian responded by leaping from the ledge and ramming into Meowths stomach before he could react. The scratch cat was knocked head over heels by the blow and Persian swiftly rammed him again before he could regain his footing then turning around and in a quick rush Slashed him, leaving him spinning slowly and dazed. Time and again it continued the merciless ramming and Slashes Meowth trying his best to attack back but finding his clumsy swipes easily dodged by the lithe pokemon as it would leap away, jump on a vertical hill side then leap from rock to rock at dizzying speed before hitting him again. Finally Meowth saw Persian coming in time and rolled away Persian digging three lines through the ground with its claws where he had just been lying. He found an opening and leaped forward shouting "Fury Swipes!" but with swift movements of its neck and head Persian easily dodged the repeated scratches and then pinned Meowth hard on the ground with its right paw raising its other to strike him. Meowth reacted faster however and delivered a hard Scratch across the left side of Persians face. Persian stumbled back, a bit in shock from actually being hit. However its surprise was soon replaced by anger as it growled in fury and unleashed a devastatingly loud Screech. 

Meowths whole body shook as his defenses fell and his ears stung but he refused to fall. He managed to put on a smug grin and stay cocky saying, "Screech huh? Well I can do that too," with that Meowth screamed out his own Screech which although not as strong as Persians had a noticeable effect on the cougar-like creature. Persian was still hardly daunted and with a roar opened its mouth and released a barrage of bright bubbles. Meowth was struck repeatedly by the bubbles, which exploded, in bright flashes of light upon contact but he still managed to stay on his feet, resting one arm on a bent knee and the other on the ground. 

"Bubblebeam?" Meowth panted, "that was sure unexpected." Persian smiled as electricity began to flash around the gem on its forehead and it struck Meowth with a Thunderbolt. Electricity still crackling around him and his body singed and smoking in several places Meowth still stood back up. "You know, one benefit of being shocked by Pikachu so many times is that I've developed some resistance to electric attacks over the years especially to none-electric-type pokemon like you." As Persian stared in wonderment that Meowth had not gone unconscious yet Meowth tried to psych himself up. "Come on Meowth," he thought to himself as his body heaved in fatigue, "you can do this. You have to do this. Everybody's countin on you. You have to give this everything you got and then some!" All of a sudden Meowth felt something unlock inside his mind and he raised his paws high. Persian leaped at him claws bared.

"Pay Day!" As he yelled dozens of coin-shaped glowing disc appeared floating on either side of him. Throwing his arms forward the discs struck the surprised Persian hard causing it to crash into the ground beside Meowth.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Meowth…" Brock started.

"Just used…" Tracey continued.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Pay Day…" Jessie unknowingly finished as she and James watched the fight from their own binoculars.

"I can't believe that wonderful feline was holding out on us all this time!" James cried dramatically despite how weak he was becoming.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Meowth looked at his hands in disbelief. "Well I guess there's more to me then the sum of my paws," he punned. Even under torturous circumstances his ability to talk meant he did not have the space needed in his mind to activate the ability Pay Day or so he thought. Somehow wanting to help others instead of save himself had made using the technique relatively easy. Persian was hardly beaten however and rushed at Meowth again. "Take this!" Meowth yelled blinding it by flinging several more bright coins at its face. He then leaped slightly above it and raised one paw high, "Slash attack!" he seemed to cut a swath through the air as he swung his claws-bared arm down across Persians chest causing it to fall on its back then side with a thud. It started to try to get up when Meowth stopped it holding his claws threateningly near the Persians neck. 

"You give up?" Meowth asked confidently. Persian closed its eyes and nodded in resignation. Meowth withdrew his paw slightly in response and that was all Persian needed. With more speed then it had shown before Persian opened its eyes, knocked Meowth away and Headbutted him into a rock wall where he fell on his face. As Meowth struggled to get up and failed falling on his face again Persian walked toward it snarling and angrier then ever at having been beaten by a lower evolution. It intended to make this puny thing pay with its life.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Meowth…" James whispered as he watched his friend fall through the binoculars.

"Come on, get up! Fight back!" Jessie pleaded, though he could not hear her, as tears welled in her eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"This doesn't look good," Brock said in a stressed and worried tone, "Meowth just took a really hard hit. I don't think it can fight anymore."

"But Ash and Misty aren't at the shrine yet!" Tracey said quite panicked as he checked the binoculars and saw they had only just reached the base of the hill the shrine was on. "He has to hold Persian off longer or they're finished!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Managing to get to his hands and knees Meowth struggled against his fainting reflex. His body wracked with pain and it was all he could do just to stay conscious. He had no choice. It was the only option left. He closed his eyes and concentrated, releasing all the internal barriers against it he had built up over the years. A long bead of sweat slid down his forehead and face. Straining mightily he screamed, eyes still shut, "for all the pokemon in the world!" His eyes flashed open gleaming with an incredibly bright light. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mewtwo turned away from Lugia briefly and cocked an eyebrow. It sensed a new power emerging on the battlefield but that could only mean one thing. A pokemon was… No! That was impossible there weren't any pokemon left conscious that could do that… was there? It looked down and saw a bright light some distance away on the floor of the Plateau.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash and Misty turned their heads back and stared wide-eyed as a portion of the area they had just left began to fill with light.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ash said in wonderment.

"Meowth's evolving…" Misty breathed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Persian strained to keep his position as waves of energy shot out from Meowth, his whole body now glowing brightly. A loud deafening screech erupted from the glowing form as it began to change shape.

Meowth meanwhile was reveling in the feeling. He could feel his very molecules rearranging as his whole being surged with new power. New muscles grew and others enlarged, claws lengthened and grew sharper. His form tripled in size and much of the fatigue he had been feeling vanished. It was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"I… don't believe it…" Jessie said in shock.

"Meowth's evolving…" James said as though it was the most unbelievable thing he had ever seen.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Persians eyes widened in fear as it stepped back several feet. It was no longer facing a mere Meowth, in his place stood a new pokemon, just as large as it, still crackling with energy. His lithe, muscular body was unblemished now and his coat shined like moonlight. He opened his slit eyes, the gem on his forehead giving off a slight flash. Slowly, in a slightly lower and more sinister voice, he spoke as he lowered his head and crouched. "Let's see how you like it." The gem let out a much brighter flash, momentarily blinding his opponent, as the new Persian leaped forward with unbelievable speed and knocked him aside with a quick Slash. Giovanni's Persian cartwheeled through the air several times before coming to a halt and slamming into the ground. It slowly stood up, snarling and angrier then ever. 

*As long as both Persians are on the scene I'll call are newly evolved Meowth Persian/Meowth so you can tell them apart* 

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of that Slash?" Persian/Meowth asked as he got ready to attack again. The enemy Persian didn't answer but pounced forward, claws bared. What followed was almost too quick for the eye to see as both powerful felines leaped about and at each other, swiping, slashing, kicking, biting and throwing Pay Day attacks at each other then ricocheting off a ledge or rock and starting again. Their Slashes cut through boulders with ease and tore ground apart. Persian/Meowth leaped into the sky and spun about his tail glowing brightly as he called out the attack, "Iron Tail!" Persian dodged the first blow as the hardened tail slammed into a rock and broke it to pieces but Persian/Meowth kept his footing, spinning about on one heel and striking Persian in the face and away with the Steel type attack. Persian incredibly got back up and fired a stream of Bubblebeam, Persian Meowth managing to leap over them and ram into Persian again. Persian shot Persian/Meowth away with Thunderbolt and began to chase him about the rocky area again; neither getting a clear advantage. After several seconds of this the two ran hard into each other and began to grapple, claw-to-claw on their hind legs. As Persian/Meowth began to overpower Persian it bit him hard on the neck and leaped away, gem crackling with electricity. As it shot the Thunderbolt it was surprised to find Persian/Meowth firing its own. The two electric attacks blocked each other and the air was left crackling with electricity as the two cats stared each other down. Persian/Meowth smiled slyly.

"That's not the only new move I've got up my sleeve," he said ominously, bright energy beginning to build around his gem. "Hyper Beam!" he yelled as the mighty beam shot out from the gem and tore through the earth heading straight for Persian. Giovanni was not fond of it for no reason however and with another display of incredible speed it dodged the attack, leaping over it and onto the ledge where it had originally spoken to Meowth. It stared down and began to charge its own Hyper Beam.

Persian/Meowth would not be able to charge and fire another beam in time to stop this one and hoped to himself he would be able to pull off the same maneuver he had just seen Giovanni's do. Muscles tensed and tail stretched Persian/Meowth leaped up as far as he could as the beam came surging down. Charging his own he aimed his body toward Persian and fell toward it. With a ferocious yell he released the Hyper Beam in midair. It literally swallowed up Persian in a blast of light and shot it backwards as Persian/Meowth landed behind it. He looked back and sighed in relief. Persian was defeated.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mewtwo threw a huge ball of energy into Lugia, knocking it away then turned to look in Persian/Meowths direction, its face twisted in anger.

"No one betrays me and lives!" it shouted mentally and formed another huge orb of psychic energy throwing it down with great force.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Persian sighed in exhaustion and his body ached from his injuries yet still he was happy. He had defeated his long time rival and had defended the world from evil though it had costed him his Meowth body. "I did it!" he cried happily but then spotted a nightmarish meteor hurtling towards him. Striking the psychic orb exploded outward and left Persian lying on his side breathing weakly. He could feel his life leaving him and knew there wasn't much time. 

"It's strange…" he whispered to himself, "I'm not sad… Somehow dying for something like this feels right… All my life I thought that the secret to happiness was to have everything you wanted but now I find that I feel more complete in this moment then ever before… My only regret is I couldn't say goodbye… Jessie… James…" images of his friends smiling at him appeared in his minds eye along with memories of some of the good times they'd shared and a tear slid out from the corner of his eye as he closed his eyes. Slowly the light of his gem faded… then died.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"No… Meowth" Jessie whispered as she and James took each other's hands and weeped bitterly in each others arms. If there was any comfort it was that they would soon join him.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mewtwo's lips turned up in a wicked grin as he watched the newly evolved pokemon fall. "That was most enjoyable." It turned just in time to see a shielded Lugia, more enraged then ever, ram into it. Though shielded Mewtwo was still knocked back into a hillside and drove a deep rut in the ground where it had slid. Rocketing out it rammed into Lugia with just as much force and nearly knocked it from the sky before the Sea Titan could right itself. Rising up it blew Mewtwo back with a huge Gust attack. However the attack seemed to do little more then keep Mewtwo back and Lugia knew all to well it could not keep up the Gust for long.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Slowly but steadily Misty and Ash ascended the hill where at the top supposedly was the answer to all their current problems. Ash stumbled and fell from Misty's grasp and hard onto the ground but when she tried to help him back up he pulled away from her. 

"Go on without me, you'll get there a lot faster if I'm not weighing you down." 

"No way. Ash I want to be a Water Pokemon Master, my aspirations are a bit different from yours so I think it's more likely you the prophecy is talking about you not me so you have to come," Misty replied gently pulling him up.

"You really think so?" Ash asked a little unsure of himself. Misty nodded and smiled as the two began to walk again. "Just don't let it go to your head." 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Glowing bluish energy seemed to burn like fire around Mewtwo as it charged up a Psychic attack despite the buffeting from Lugia's Gust. Seeing that this was doing no good Lugia stopped producing the Gust just in time to block the mighty beam from Mewtwo's most powerful attack. The stream of psychic fire ricocheted off the shield and shot towards the ground, Lugia looked to where it was heading as its eyes widened in horror. "Look out!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lugia's warning boomed into Ash and Misty's minds just in time for them to turn and see the huge stream of psychic energy hurtling towards them. Without hesitation Misty grabbed Ash and threw him down the hill where he rolled a good distance before coming to a stop safely away from the blast. Misty however was completely engulfed and left floating in the resulting crater among the swirling residual energy left over from the attack.

Ash's eyes shook with horror as he forced himself up, screamed her name and ran to her, reaching his soul mate just as her battered body floated to the ground. Lying on her back she looked to be in bad shape with scorch marks all over her body, her ponytail had come undone and her hair lay spread out messily on the ground, who knew what a Psychic attack that strong could of done to her insides?

"Do… do I look as bad as I feel?" she asked weakly as Ash picked her up and carried her to a more comfortable resting-place where she could prop her upper body up on a rock. Ash tried to smile as he replied, "you never looked better." She smiled back weakly and took his hand in hers, then her face turned serious. "Ash, get to that shrine now. Before its too late," her voice was stern and forceful. 

"Are you crazy!" Ash cried back, his emotions far overcoming his logic, "I've abandoned too many friends already I'm not leaving you!"

"You have no choice! If you don't then we're all finished!" Misty yelled back as fiery as ever despite her injuries. Ash didn't say anything. "Please Ash," Misty continued her voice now soothing but still forceful, "this is no time to be stubborn. You know it's the right thing to do."

Ash said nothing for a moment then reached down and caressed her face, Misty closing her eyes and rubbing her head into the comforting feel, then he stood up. "You'll be alright. I promise." With that he turned and started up the high hill. Misty watched, her skin still tingling from his touch, "please… be safe Ash." Again the sky lit up from Lugia and Mewtwo's collisions.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Danger! Danger!" the computer beeped again and again as warning lights flashed on and off everywhere, "Mewtwo's energy extremely low, further exertion will cause irreparable damage."

"I don't care! As long as Lugia goes down with it!" Giovanni yelled back from the suit. "Set Mewtwo on the automatic kamikaze program I installed. Once their twin destruction's have taken place use the resulting energy wave as your signal to destroy the shield. The Elite Four are getting dangerously close to breaking through." As he said this he calmed down and deactivated the suit as it opened up he walked out of it. "Meanwhile there is one last detail I must attend to…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lugia was panting hard now, its muscles throbbing from overuse and its body unable to exert the energy needed for Recover anymore. Mewtwo was in similar shape as it floated motionless in front of the Sea Titan. Suddenly its eyes seemed to glaze over a bit and it began to float backwards first a few hundred then a good thousand feet back. Lugia knew better then to think it was retreating and scanned its mind with its powers only to find Giovanni not there and Mewtwo's consciousness still trapped. All that was left was the command from some computer program. Lugia analyzed it as Mewtwo continued to increase the distance separating them until it had reached the other end of the barrier. Rising resolutely higher into the air and powering up Lugia spoke.

"Very well, my life is a small price to pay for the safety of this world," its eyes then turned sad as it spoke to Mewtwo's consciousness. "I only wish you did not have to fall with me." Lugia then looked to where Ash was slowly ascending the hill. Too weak to communicate with him at this distance he still spoke in hopes of reaching Ash's heart. "Courage Chosen One for your greatest challenge is yet to come and when it does all our fates will lie in your hands." 

By this time the two pokemon were about as far apart as they could be within the shield and had risen as far as they could in the sky. Using all the energy left in its body Mewtwo surged through the sky like a comet Lugia doing the same. The clouds they shot through disintegrated from the power surrounding their bodies as they built up speed. Coming ever closer their forms were soon enveloped in their respective blue and white energy shields. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash couldn't help but stop and stare up into the sky upon spotting Lugia and Mewtwo racing toward each other looking for all the world like two comets.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Brock and Tracey had also turned their attention to the two mighty Psychic pokemon and stood in speechless awe as their energy shields grew to three times their normal size. 

"They're putting all the energy they have left in these attacks," Tracey realized. 

"We better brace ourselves," Brock cautioned anticipating the shock wave that would result from the collision. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

The remaining distance between them was closing fast; there was no turning back as the two pokemon put every ounce of strength left in them into this last great effort. "For the world we share…" Lugia whispered then closed its eyes.

No words can fully do justice to the spectacle that resulted from Mewtwo and Lugia's collision. First the two pokemon were enveloped and hidden from sight as their sphere shields collided and merged resulting in one great orb surging with blue and white lightning. Next the orb spread outward as a huge wave of energy and continued ever outward nearly knocking everyone still standing to the ground until it at last reached the inside edge of the shield.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Ancientpower!" Lance commanded as his Aerodactyl let loose the mighty Rock attack. The boulders smashed into the shield and broke apart as the shield shuddered and flickered from the hit.

"I can't stand this!" Bruno growled and clenched his huge fists, "we have to get in there and help them!"

"Patience," Agatha ordered calmly as she and Prima looked at her computer screen, "according to these readings we're almost through." Suddenly the energy readings went off the scale, as they all stood spellbound at the approaching energy wave.

The edge of the wave hit the shield and it began to pulse chaotically. Prima's eyes widened in absolute horror as the shield broke apart and flared outward in a huge multicolored wave. Her Clowster slid in front of her and made a shield as Gengar did for Agatha, Delia and Professor Oak. 

"No!" Lance yelled as his Dragonite leaped in front of him to shield its master from the blast with its own body, Machamp doing the same for Bruno. The wave continued to grow in intensity as the shield collapsed and Prima began to realize what was happening.

"This can't be!" she screamed as Clowsters shield began to weaken. "The force of the shield and all the energy of all the attacks we've been using on it is being sent back at us!" Clowster's shield shattered and she was sent flying with her pokemon.

Gary's pokemon tried to shield themselves but only managed to resist for a few seconds as the energy of dozens of their most powerful attacks plus the energy of the shield was poured onto them.

"Dragonite!" Lance called desperately, as the energy became too great for even his most mighty Dragon to handle and it was sent tumbling back as the energy of their attacks coursed through its body as well as its masters and all his other pokemon. Despite their best efforts Bruno Machamp and the rest of his pokemon succumbed as well at about the same time. At last even Gengar could not keep up the psychic shield and the remaining humans were enveloped in the incredibly high energy. 

Within moments the energy wave had passed them but it left a scene of devastation. Amid the ripped apart ground lay the bodies of the Elite Four and their pokemon. Prima lay on her back; her glasses cracked and tears trickling down her face from the both the physical and emotional pain she was going through. "It… can't end like this…" 

Lance struggled to stay conscious, his face bloody and etched in anger he managed to only speak one word through gritted teeth losing consciousness. "Giovanni!"

Delia lay on the ground bleeding and beaten but still only one thing on her mind, "Please Ash, don't die…" she managed to whisper before going unconscious. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Blue and white lightning continued to strike about at the site of Mewtwo and Lugia's collision. The two pokemon themselves floated briefly face-to-face kept aloft by their dissipating energy before they both fell backwards and dropped like stones as Ash watched. Lugia hit the top of a nearby hill and slid down it violently flipping over once and digging a great trench before finally coming to rest bright crimson blood flowing from all over its body. Mewtwo struck another hill making a crater before bouncing up and rolling limply down the rest of the way. Thick blue blood began to leak from its battered form.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Mewtwo… Lugia…" Ash uttered emotionally before collapsing to his knee's, "if you can be beaten what chance do I have?" Ash was surprised to hear an answer as a by now familiar voice echoed in his mind, "Chosen One!" Ash looked down to see Lugia still conscious, holding its head up and speaking to him telepathically. 

"Lugia! You're okay?" Ash cried hopefully. Lugia's voice came back sad and dead serious "no, my time is limited and there is much I must tell you." Ash listened carefully as Lugia spoke.

"Chosen One you must take the Master Ball and restore the order that has been lost."

"I don't know what you're talking about! " Ash cried back. "What order? How am I supposed to do this and how do you even know about the legend?"

"Please let me start from the beginning," Lugia pleaded and Ash fell silent again. "Millennia ago, long before our age, the world was ruled by light and darkness symbolized by the good and evil Pokemon Masters of that era. A short time before the order we know now was established there was a great battle where the righteous masters were finally able to drive the darkness back. (As it speaks there is a flashback were we see an army of pokemon, blanketed in black, charging towards a even larger group of trainers and their pokemon.) Mine, as well as the ancestors of all the other legendary pokemon also participated in this battle (we see a large group of pokemon including a few Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno flying over the advancing dark army and attacking it.) We passed the story from one generation to the next. You see unlike what some of your cultures people have made us out to be we are not immortal gods. At any given time there are several of us scattered among different parts of the world living out our lives just as any other pokemon does. Among my kind and the three Elemental Titans there is a ceremony every century where we all gather and select the strongest and wisest of us to become the next guardian. (We switch to a scene of one Lugia bowing before another as it levitates over it and sends a beam of energy from its mind to the others.) All of the previous Water Guardians knowledge is then transferred to its successor most recently me. Thus I can say with utmost confidence that you are the prophesied master. From the moment I first saw you I knew you were unique. Your will, the strength of your inner character, was such, as I had never seen. Where most would give up you continued on no matter what the consequences to yourself. The light within you has grown even more since then and thus I am certain you can do this." Lugia took a moment to rest and contemplate then added one last thing, "I know your friends would say the same."

Ash was completely overwhelmed with the prospects of this task and could barely stutter out his one major question. "And… and what… if I can't?"

Lugia sighed sadly, "then the world we know… the world you and I cherish will cease to exist to be replaced by a dark, chaotic universe devoid of anything resembling light or love. Chosen One… Ash… please save this world, the world I love. He is coming, he will try to destroy you but you must overcome him. Rely on your perseverance, the power of your heart, they have served you well in the past." 

"Lugia I still don't understand how I'm supposed to do this. How do I use the Master Ball to save you? Who's "he?" Ash cried to the creature in frustration.

"That you must discover for yourself," Lugia answered, its voice growing ever weaker.

"Lugia please, you're the only one left who can help me you have to tell me more!" Ash cried out.

Lugia's eyes began to glaze over as it said a few more words. "Save this world… please… please save it…" With that Lugia laid its head down on the ground and closed its eyes as blood continued to flow from its body, even such basic healing mechanisms as clotting no longer able to work. 

Ash clenched his fist as his body shook in emotion, his eyes shut tightly and fear and doubt filling him. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he raised his eyes to the sky in determination. "No. I won't give up now not when I've come this far. Whether or not I'm the prophesied master I'm going to do this, I won't let my friends sacrifices be in vain." (Images of his pokemon and friends even Jessie, James and Meowth flash through his mind.) "You hear me? I am Ash from the town of Pallet and I will never give up!" As new confidence surged through his being Ash became aware of another presence behind him and an ominous clapping.

"Beautiful speech, very inspiring," a tall figure higher on the hill commented, he was completely cloaked in darkness. 

Ash glared up at the man, he didn't know who he was but it was apparent enough that he was trouble. "Who are you?" Ash demanded as bravely as he could in his current weak, injured state. 

"I am many things," the man replied as he began to walk forward, darkness still hiding his features. "I am the leader of the Viridian City Gym and one of the worlds strongest Pokemon Masters. I am also leader of the world-wide organization known as Team Rocket and soon I will be the ruler of this world." At last he stepped out into the moonlight and Ash got his first good look at him. He was an imposing man, tall and fairly muscular with eyes that seemed to cut right into his very soul searching for the slightest weakness. His expensive business suit added to his powerful presence. "But you may call me… Giovanni."

Ash now recognized him as the man he had seen talking to Butch and Cassidy at various times across a videophone link as well as the man he had seen at a distance when he and his friends rescued Mewtwo from a shielded trap. That had been the first time Ash had really seen how powerful Team Rocket was as they descended upon Mewtwo and its clones in a literal army of air ships and used a device that could contain and weaken even the mighty mutant. Now he was standing face to face with their leader. Still Ash felt little fear, only anger as he shouted at the man. "So you're the one who started all this! How can you call yourself a great anything? You're not a true Pokemon Master or true trainer for that matter."

"Strange that you should say that Ash. We are really not all that different from each other."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked now angry and confused. "We're nothing alike!"

"You may see it that way but the way I see it we both have the same goals, to gain power through pokemon. You have chosen to do so by a long, hard quest where you capture occasional pokemon and attempt to make them powerful. I have chosen the far better method of taking pokemon that are already powerful and making them stronger still."

"You're wrong!" Ash shouted back. "Pokemon get more powerful through training but that's not the real reason you do it. A true trainer does all he can to become as close to his pokemon as possible and understand them. He helps them grow and in the process he grows too. He does what is best for his pokemon even if it makes him weaker in the short run." (We see flashbacks of Ash releasing Butterfree, Pigeot, Lapras, Charizard and others.) "You'll never be a great trainer if power is your only goal. You're no Pokemon Master you're just a power mad control freak who forces innocent pokemon to hurt and enslave others!"

"I must say you are quite passionate in your beliefs Mr. Ketchem but I have no time to debate philosophy and ethics with you, destiny is at hand."

Ash was even more confused now, as it looked like Giovanni didn't have anything left to fight with. "What are you talking about? Look around you Giovanni! You've lost! Your army's been defeated, you won't be able to conquer anything with them now."

Giovanni began to laugh. "You don't understand a bit of what this is really all about do you?" 

Ash's eyes widened in surprise as Giovanni had just mimicked what Dr. Fuji had said to him hours before. He looked closer; there was something wrong. Ash nearly fell backwards from the force of the dark aura that suddenly surrounded the man. The dark, cold evil he felt around him was overpowering. His very being seemed to exude darkness. Ash had never felt anything quite like this before; he was clearly no ordinary human… at least anymore.

"I guess since you've made it this far I should tell you everything." All around Giovanni a strong, cold wind began to blow and the aura around him began to grow. "You see I don't really need them… not any more. In fact I wanted most if not all of them to perish." Giovanni closed his eyes and smiled as though reminiscing. "To rule the world with pokemon… It is certainly possible but I've found an easier way. By studying the writings of the ancients I've discovered a way to gain power that makes Mewtwo's seem paltry in comparison." A wave of dark energy suddenly expanded from his body knocking Ash to the ground as he began to laugh harder. "It's already happening, glorious power, soon this world will be blanketed in darkness!" 

Ash tried to stand up but the waves of energy made it almost impossible. Giovanni looked down as though pitying Ash. "Lugia told you the legend so let me ask you this, what made the dark masters of the past so powerful? After all there were more on the side of the good masters including the Legendary Pokemon and yet in the final battle they put up such a fight that the original Elite Four and their pokemon were killed," instead of letting Ash try to answer he continued to speak. "I too once wondered about this and realized it was something worth looking into. The events in the Orange Archipelago involving the Legendary Birds only drove me on and after years of study I finally found out the secret. You see back then the Earth was young and the balance that exist today because of the Legendary Pokemon was not yet fully developed. This imbalance allowed the dark masters to tap into the evil, the darkness that is as much a part of this world as is the good, and use it to crush their enemies. It was said that good energy, the light, could also be accessed but it was seldom done because the good masters did not want to risk endangering the developing balance of that chaotic world. The dark masters had no such hindrances, they saw a source of power and seized it." Giovanni chuckled. "You have to admire that." Giovanni let his aura die down enough for Ash to stand. 

Seeing that Ash did not respond immediately Giovanni decided to drive home his point even further. He was really enjoying this. "You should have realized that I could have summoned any of the legendary pokemon that exist on this planet, even Unown, but I made certain to summon all those that helped maintain the balance of nature as well as some purely for fighting purposes, the strongest of their kind. Now that the Legendary Pokemon are no longer capable of maintaining the balance the darkness of this world, the evil within everything, will grow uninhibited until the entire Earth is consumed. There will be more dark power available then ever before and as I am the Dark Master of this age all of that power will flow into me!" 

"You're lying!" Ash yelled not wanting to believe it.

"Oh am I? Look and see for yourself." Giovanni pointed towards the shrine where high above it a circle of pure black could be seen forming. Tentacle-like clouds of darkness began to expand from it covering the sky and blotting out the stars and moon. Giovanni's own power could still be seen growing as he leveled his gaze with Ash. "Do you comprehend the magnitude of this? Do you understand the implications? The power that is filling me now will sustain me. I will be immortal, I will be invincible. I will become god on this planet! And perhaps… even more…"

Ash's confidence hadn't been fazed much by these revelations, indeed he felt braver then ever. There was no point in being afraid, not now. "I wouldn't be declaring your divinity just yet! Not while I'm still here!

"Foolish boy!" Giovanni reprimanded. "You are injured and weak, you can barely stand let alone attempt to stop me."

Ash smirked. "You'd be surprised what I can do but if you've really become so powerful then why don't you just get rid of me?"

"No, you have caused too many problems to be worthy of being the first to taste my powers. You will die the conventional way…" as he said this Giovanni pulled out a gun and aimed it then grinned cruelly as though something interesting had just occurred to him, "just as your father did…"

"My father?" Ash gasped. He had never really known his father and his mom rarely talked about him. According to his mother he had been a fairly accomplished pokemon trainer and had disappeared during a journey only a few years after Ash had been born. He was never seen again.

"I normally shy away from murder," Giovanni said casually as he lowered the gun to engage in some psychological torture, "it simply draws too much attention. However in this case I simply had no choice. Your father stumbled upon a particularly large operation of mine, which if revealed would have endangered my entire organization. The fact that he was on a journey in such a remote area meant it was fairly easy to make it appear as though he had merely disappeared. It was nothing personal. Nor was it for Miss Waterflowers parents…"

Ash was forced to gasp again as he recalled a conversation he had once had with Daisy, one of Misty's sisters. Ash had asked her about her parents since Misty had never talked about them. For once her "valley girl" talk seemed to vanish as she explained solemnly that they too had disappeared while on a journey when Misty was still quite young. She then remarked rather proudly how Misty had not needed her sisters much while growing up as she had always been a very responsible, independent person. Ash had to agree with her on that and their shared experiences of parents being lost made him feel closer to Misty in a special way. 

Ash could barely take in what he was now hearing from Giovanni yet he knew it was true. At last one of the greatest mysteries of his life had been solved though now part of him wished he still did not know the truth.

"So now you know everything," Giovanni said as he raised the gun again and aimed as Ash clenched his fist and growled in fury.

Ash didn't care about the gun. He didn't care about his wounds. All he cared about was making this man pay. Whether he knew his father or not did not matter, he had still killed him and done who knows what else. He represented everything he hated. Ash didn't even make a mental decision to attack; his anger drove him as he charged forward. "You monster!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and raised his fists in mid charge. A moment before he could ram into the man Giovanni pushed the gun into his chest and fired. The shot resounded throughout the plateau. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Any attempt to describe the emotions that ran through Misty's mind would fall far short as she watched Ash fall backwards and then attempt to get up only to collapse on his hands and knees. The bullet had gone straight through him doing untold damage. "No…" She didn't want to believe it even as the first tears began involuntarily forming in her eyes but in an instant the reality of it pierced her heart like a knife. "No!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

How will Ash survive a bullet through the chest? How will Giovanni be stopped now that he's become a personification of the world's evil? And what of Meowth? Find out next time on Pokemon: Revelation of the Master!

Cheesy I know but I couldn't think of anything better J 

As for Ash's father and Misty's parents I have no evidence whatsoever that this happened to them, I just thought that such a revelation would be good for this story. Hope it didn't sound too far fetched (no pun intended.) I hope that no one thinks the characters are getting too OOC. I'm trying to write so that the characters are acting the way they really would under these extreme circumstances. Hope I'm succeeding. Man I say "hope" a lot… 

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



	8. Part 7: Standing alone

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part 7: Standing alone

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Pika!!!!!!"

Brock and Tracey had heard the shot but Ash was too far away by now for them to see clearly what had happened. Their attentions were soon diverted however as first Pikachu then all of Ash's pokemon in view jerked awake for a moment and screamed out the loudest most mournful cries they had ever heard before collapsing again. The same pain-filled cries could be heard throughout the plateau and encompassed every one of his pokemon from Heracross to Charizard. 

"What was that about?" Tracey asked visibly shaken by the amount of emotional and physical pain that could be felt from the cries they had just heard.

"I'm not sure…" Brock said as he contemplated. "Ash's pokemon can sometimes feel when he's in danger, when something has happened to him and I'm afraid something terrible has happened."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash was in shock as he fell backwards, everything seeming to happen in slow motion. He felt little pain, the shot having temporarily overwhelmed his sense. His Pokemon League hat slipped from his head and with a gust of wind fell into one of many small fires set by the pokemon's battles. There the battered hat burned slowly, almost symbolically away. Ash fell on his back and tried to get up. Straining he succeeded in standing only briefly before collapsing onto his hands and knees, blood flowing from his new wound. 

Giovanni watched it all, his face emotionless. "And that boy is your reward… for your foolish dreams, naïve hopes and outdated ideals."

"It can't end like this… I won't let it!" Ash yelled despite his condition. 

Giovanni cocked an eyebrow and decided that while he was down he may as well psychologically kick the mortally wounded trainer. "Silly boy, when exactly did you decide that what you thought or wanted amounted to anything? You know the side of good does not always prevail. Sometimes there are no happy endings."

Ash strained heavily to speak in defiance even as his heart beat began to die. "That may be true but its not going to happen this time. Evil may win some battles but when it really matters good always triumphs in the end."

Giovanni's face twisted in frustration for a moment, even in death this boy refused to give up his beliefs. "Forgive me for not being moved. I simply have a hard time taking a dying fool seriously."

Ash tensed his whole body in anger and pain and continued to glare at Giovanni who smirked wickedly.

"Defiant to the end," he remarked, "just like your father."

______________________________________________________________________________________

It had been about a half minute since Ash's pokemon had stopped crying out and there had been no movement since. Yet Tracey and Brock kept their eyes glued on Pikachu knowing that there must have been more to their mournful reaction then met the eye. Almost too slow to notice Pikachu's fur began to generate a faint yellow glow that grew ever brighter until it engulfed the mouse's body. The same began to happen to Meganium and Venusaur, Noctowl and Pigeot each glowing in their respective primary color. From the air one could see the floor of the plateau began to glow with points of light of myriad color from every single one of Ash's pokemon.

Even with all of their experiences Brock and Tracey could hardly believe what they saw next. Pikachu's body glowed brighter and brighter until slowly the light began to rise from it soon forming into a glowing apparition of the pokemon. It floated upward followed by others.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Misty was forced to smile in wonder as she watched the specters pass over her. Somehow she knew they were coming to help.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Giovanni had seen the points of light appear early on and watched in speechless wonder as they ascended then descended towards them. Ash, unable to turn around, couldn't see what was happening but didn't need to. He closed his eyes, an overwhelming peace filling him. Somehow he knew everything was going to be all right, he wasn't alone. 

Looking like a shattered aurora the ghostly apparitions silently flew forward and circled high over Ash bathing him in light and slowly descending in a column formation. One by one they merged into him, bright blast of light and energy accompanying each at the point of contact. A whirlwind of energy soon surrounded Ash and lifted him into a standing position. He floated a few feet above ground eyes still shut and hair blowing about wildly. Snorlax's apparition extended and went into his master as long ribbons of energy as Charizard followed settling onto Ash's back and flowing into his body except for his wings which remained extended from in-between Ash's shoulders. Soon it was too bright too see anything but the slowly turning cyclone of multicolored power. 

"No! This was not mentioned in the prophecy!" Giovanni yelled shielding his eyes with one hand and struggling to not be blown backwards. He was completely at a loss to explain this change of events.

At last the energy began to dissipate, revealing a winged figure floating a few feet from the ground. Ash's whole body was surrounded by a bright aura that randomly pulsed in different colors around different parts of his body. Every color was one that could be seen on at least one of his pokemons bodies. The wings were surrounded by the same aura and looked like Charizards except where Charizard had leathery skin there was a combination of Pigeot and Noctowls feathers. He floated down and landed lightly on his feet before the stunned Giovanni. Opening his eyes he revealed them to be piercing golden orbs filled with a blazing unquenchable fury. 

Ash's wounds were gone and he was filled with strength and power like he had never felt before. He could hear the voices of his pokemon echoing in his mind, encouraging him, and comforting him. The strange merging had brought to Ash all of his pokemons experiences and he soon understood what had happened. He raised his eyes, looking the same but for the bright yellow fire that seemed to blaze behind them, and glared into Giovanni's. 

"What have you become?" Giovanni asked stepping back, for one of the few times in his life truly afraid.

"Something you will never truly understand," he answered coldly then proceeded to explain why. "You disgust me. A real Pokemon Master is one who gains a oneness with their pokemon through years of love, patience and sacrifice. When perfected it can be as though the pokemon and trainer share one mind so that neither is complete without the other. It requires a level of love where you consider your pokemons life and happiness more important then your own. It is an equal partnership where you willingly share the same pains and struggles as your pokemon and through it you both become whole. That is a Pokemon Master. Now I at last truly understand what Prima meant when she told me that a truly great trainer can share their hearts with their pokemon."

Giovanni couldn't care less about Ash's long-winded speech and decided to use his new powers to analyze what had happened to the boy. His eyes flashed darkly then he smiled slyly; no longer afraid now that he understood what had occurred. "I see… your pokemon are so close to you that when they sensed your life-force dying they gave their own. I've heard of this. It is said that the great masters of the past could in times of great danger summon their pokemons abilities and make them their own. Very impressive but let me ask you this Mr. Ketchum, how long do you think your depleted pokemons life-forces will sustain you?"

Ash narrowed his eyes as he replied dangerously "long enough." 

"We shall see…" Giovanni said slowly as he raised the gun and fired several times. Ash's eyes flashed and a circular shield instantly formed around him, the bullets bouncing off it like so many pebbles. Ash raised his right hand and swung it forward as it began to glow bright green. A moment later a long Vine Whip shot from his wrist and knocked the gun from Giovanni's hands. Retracting the vine he stretched his arm out and opened his hand as the aura around it turned red and orange. A stream of flame shot from his palm and quickly melted the gun. That done Ash turned to face Giovanni.

"Hmmm, so you really want to fight me then? Very well, after all I doubt I will ever face an opponent like you again." Giovanni's dark aura returned full force as he powered up, the grass around him weathering and dying within seconds. 

"You shouldn't of hurt my friends," Ash said angrily, "now I'll make you pay!" Ash's wings disappeared so he could maneuver better as he rushed forward delivering a series of Primeape-fast kicks and punches. Giovanni blocked and dodged with the same incredible speed as Ash slammed his fist and struck his feet into earth and boulders, shattering them. At one point Giovanni got behind Ash and attempted to strike him in the back. Ash grabbed the attacking fist with his left hand and spun around kicking Giovanni hard in the jaw before flipping backwards into the air. Wings reappearing Ash extended his right arm again sending forth a thick stream of Flamethrower. Giovanni raised his own hand and shot a tongue of black fire from his palm canceling both attacks out in a powerful display. 

Giovanni wiped some blood from the edge of his mouth where Ash had kicked him and smiled, "surely you can do more then that." With that the evil master raised both hands and fired a huge stream of dark fire. Ash's eyes flashed as his spherical shield formed again and he gathered up the dark energy before sending it back at Giovanni. Giovanni frowned and leaped above the incoming beam, showing that he too could levitate, and flew at Ash to deliver a mighty punch. Ash dove to the side and raised his wings flapping them hard once and sending a wing attack at him. Giovanni knocked the wing-shaped swaths of energy aside as he flew forward and fired a strong blast Ash again dodging. They continued to fly about firing various attacks at each other but none fully finding their marks. Flying above him Ash extended his right arm and held his palm open as bright purple and blue energy formed in front of it eventually forming a shape like Heracross' horn. "Mega Horn!" Ash yelled as the horn shot from his hand like a missile and rammed straight into Giovanni's stomach causing him to crash into the ground in a cloud of dust and rubble. 

Ash wasted no time. As soon as he saw Giovanni getting up he formed leaf-shaped green projectiles in his hands and tossed them at the man like throwing stars. Giovanni flinched as the Razor Leaves swiftly sliced into him; cutting his clothes and making him fall to one knee. Ash landed and folded his wings, a cocky smile on his face. He raised his right hand yet again, now glowing bright yellow and crackling with electricity, formed it into a fist and swung forward sending a GIGANTIC amount of lightning into Giovanni who yelled in pain and dropped to his hands and knees when the attack finally stopped. Ash watched for a moment to see if there was any fight left in him. Giovanni breathed heavily, "even if you are the prophesied master I will not be beaten by a child!" A stream of black energy descended from the sky and into Giovanni causing his aura and powers to grow, like an umbilical cord it remained strung behind him, feeding him. He spread one hand out on the ground, a wave of energy spreading into it and tearing the earth around him apart. Ash watched as the wave approached and at the last second spread his wings and floated up out of reach. Smirking again Ash formed an orb of bright energy in his hands and threw it forward where it lengthened into a Hyper Beam attack. The beam headed straight for Giovanni who only stood there and waited. Suddenly his whole body was coated in black and he disappeared in a cloud of darkness as the Hyper Beam shot through where he had just been. Giovanni reformed in the Hyper Beams wake, now he was smiling as tentacles of darkness spread from his back and arms in all directions. The tentacles grabbed onto Ash quickly and held him fast. As he struggled he could feel his energy weakening quickly, Giovanni was draining him! 

Giovanni chuckled, "with your powers supplementing mine my invincibility will come all the faster." Ash struggled with all his might and in a flash of light managed to Teleport free. Quite tired from the exertion he breathed heavily. "You're not going to win. I'll stop you… somehow."

"You are welcome to try," Giovanni said in a taunting manner, "but my victory is inevitable this world has seen its last sunrise." Ash fired another Thunderbolt but this time Giovanni just swiped the lightning aside. Ash gasped, as he was not able to do that before. Forming the mighty attack in his palm again he shot a Mega Horn but Giovanni simply caught the front of this one in one extended hand. His shoes dug into the ground as he was pushed back several feet then stopped. Smiling wickedly he shattered the energy horn in his hand. Seeing Ash's shock his smile grew broader. "Now you shall see real power…"

With a large discharge of energy and a raise of his hand a huge area of the ground hundreds of feet wide and over a hundred and fifty feet high ripped away from the shrines hill making one side of it look like a cliff that dropped into a chasm. Ash could only look at the levitated mass of earth and rock in awe and shock as Giovanni levitated it over him and threw it forward. Ash finally snapped out of it and Teleported high into the sky to avoid being crushed. The chunk of hill fell apart and spread over a large part of the ground in a breath-taking display. Ash hoped that after such an effort he would be drained at least for a moment and flew forward and low to the ground positioning himself about a hundred feet in front of Giovanni. Spreading his wings wide Ash launched a mighty gust of wind with a few flaps. It picked up many of the boulders and clods of dirt spread over the ground and sent them at the man but Giovanni broke apart any that came near him with powerful punches. For a moment it looked like he might be blown away but within seconds Giovanni's eyes flashed pure darkness and he spread his hands wide obliterating the wind. He then swung his hands forward sending forth a huge wave of dark power. Ash just managed to fly above it as the wave disintegrated all the rubble left from the raised hill section. Ash settled down to the earth again, unsure of what to do.

"Did you actually think you stood a chance against me?" Giovanni mocked. "My power is growing every second. Don't you see how futile your efforts are? While your powers weaken and die mine ever increase. They will continue to grow as long as the dark power above us increases until it covers all the Earth and I reach powers beyond your imagination. I am already strong enough to handle any of your attacks."

"Then I'll just have to use all my attacks at once," Ash decided and stepped forward gathering all that was left of his pokemons strength. He extended his arms straight in front of him and spread them slightly as an orb of multicolored energy began to grow. 

"An elemental surge? Clever but still futile," Giovanni remarked. He proceeded to raise his hands over his head and throw forward a huge amount of dark energy in a giant raging beam.

Ash yelled loudly as he unleashed his strongest attack yet the multiple elemental beam ramming into the dark one with great force. For a moment it seemed they were equal but Ash's was soon being pushed back. 

"And so it ends," Giovanni said ominously as the beam came ever closer to Ash. 

"Guys we can't give up, we can't let him win," Ash pleaded to his pokemon. A cut opened up over his eyebrow from the strain and the blood leaked out. "I need you, we have to give this everything we have together. If we don't beat him now we never will!" Images of Ash's pokemon appeared behind him as they let out loud cries and gave their entire souls to the effort. Ash felt something unlock inside him and he poured it out into the attack. Slowly the beam began to grow thicker and stronger, Ash spread his hands wide and the beam increased in width pushing Giovanni's back until they were once again equal. Huge waves of energy shot out from the point of impact shattering and tearing apart the ground around them as both attacks continued to gain power. 

"It's not possible!" Giovanni grunted as he tried to hold the beam back, "how can his power be growing faster then mine? Even at full strength his pokemon can't be this powerful! I must find out how he is doing this…" He then looked deep into Ash's inner being widening his eyes in shock at what he sensed. "No… it's his heart. His pokemon have accessed the strength of his spirit, his desire to defeat me is empowering them to new levels." He then shook his head and snapped in denial "no! His will cannot be stronger then my own! I've done too much, I'm too close to lose now!" For a moment his beam intensified but it wasn't enough as Ash's continued to advance. Soon it was only a foot from him.

"Curse you…" he spat under his breath as the beam overcame him. Its energy swept through him, ripping from him all the stored dark power that had filled his body. It rushed out of him like a raging river into the sky leaving him powerless and catapulting back from the shock wave. As Ash watched Giovanni head toward the edge of the chasm he had created he flew forward. Despite everything he had done Ash didn't want to kill the man. Before he could reach him however his wings vanished and he fell to the ground hard. Giovanni went down the chasm screaming in rage the whole way.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash lay on the ground in shock for some time, the sensations he was feeling overwhelming. His aura slowly vanished. The pain, he had never felt it so strongly, it made the pain of his returning wounds seem like nothing. "They're gone," he whispered his voice full of grief and disbelief, "they're gone…" He could feel it, the energy left in his pokemons life forces had been used up there was nothing left. They were gone, all of them. Losing one pokemon was painful but this was unbearable. They were his life; they were a part of him. He loved them all more then he could say and they loved him. They had willingly died for him and now he would join them. He would be with them and Misty. He was tired of fighting; all it had brought him this night was pain. Any thought of the Master Ball was gone now all he wanted was a release, a release from this indescribable pain and loneliness. Nothing else mattered to him now. He was not superhuman; even he had a point where he would give up. This was it. He had nothing left to fight for. Why did he have to go through these things? What did he ever do to deserve to be afflicted with this pain?

However as he lay there, wallowing in self-pity and waiting to bleed to death he though he heard something. A voice, so faint it was barely audible. He concentrated and listened with all his might, it was calling his name. "Pikachu?" Somehow a bit of its life energy was still left.

"Ash you can't give up," Pikachu's voice echoed in his mind, "think about Brock and Tracey and Professor Oak and your mom, the whole world! You have everything to fight for!"

"Pika…chu…" Ash wept overcome by emotion. 

Pikachu's voice continued to encourage him. "Come on Ash you have to get up, you can still save us, all of us!"

"But what if I can't?"

"You can!" 

"But what if I…"

"Ash!" Pikachu yelled interrupting him. "You've always believed in us, I'm not about to let you doubt yourself now!" Pikachu cried in a caring voice. "The others helped me stay in your body longer because they knew I could get through to you better then any of them. Remember all the times you knew one of us could win a battle when even we didn't? Well I know you can do this, you're the best friend I've ever had and I believe in you with all my heart." 

Ash could sense the remnant of Pikachu's life force vanishing and spoke his fears. "Pikachu, I can't do this alone. I need you." 

"I am here. Even when you can't hear or see me I'll always be with you, all of us will. A little thing like death can't separate us!" he cried happily. "Keep me close to your heart Ash, promise that whatever happens you won't forget me?"

"I would never forget you in a million years, any of you. I love you."

"I love you too Ash," Pikachu said tiredly as his voice faded and finally extinguished.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Tears welling in his eyes Ash looked up to see that while talking to Pikachu he had somehow managed to crawl to the edge of the shrine steps. He looked over his shoulder to see that the dark cloud that had started extending above where he now lay had already spread far beyond the plateau. It seemed that with or without Giovanni the world would turn to darkness and no doubt fill the next most powerful evil person on the planet. He raised his eyes in resolve and began to pull himself up step by painful step. There were only three but they felt like a thousand as he crawled over the wide steps that encircled it before reaching the four pillars that surrounded the center column. The top of the column began to glow quite suddenly and a small glowing sphere rose from it, the Master Ball. To Ash's amazement it spoke, the voice sounding like many voices all talking in unison, male and female, wise and old as time. 

"You have done well Ashura, but you face one final test. Remain strong, seize your destiny." It then settled back on the center column and once again became lifeless.

"Ashura? What do you mean, what test?" Ash whispered in confusion. He had no idea why it had called him this or how it could talk to begin with but at this point was more then willing to shrug it off. He crawled over the floor of the shrine and reached up the column. Weakening by the second he pulled himself up and seized the sphere before collapsing back to the stone floor on his side, blood pouring from his wounds and over the smooth shrine floor.

Ash held onto the sphere with all his remaining strength and tried willing it to activate… nothing. He imagined everyone healed and happy but still nothing. "Come on… work!" he cried in despair. Tears began to stream from his eyes again. "Please… please work…" he pleaded ever weaker but still nothing. Maybe he wasn't the prophesied master. Still he would not give up. "Please… I don't care what happens to me, just save my pokemon, my friends." Yet still the sphere remained inactive. He began to weep harder as his last breaths escaped from his mouth. "I'm sorry… Misty…" With that his eyes closed, his hand still clenched around the sphere in the death grip. Tears continued to leak from his eyes mixing with his spilled blood on the floor to make a disturbingly beautiful mix of liquid and swirling crimson. There he lay as the air grew colder and the sky, despite the coming morning, ever darker.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Misty didn't know what to feel what to think. So much had happened in the last few minutes that it had overwhelmed her. First happiness to sadness, overwhelming hope to indescribable loss. She held her arms around her battered body in an attempt to resist the cold and cried softly.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie and James lay side by side, their breathing labored and weak. 

"Well Jessie," James gasped, "it looks like we're not going to blast off again from this one."

"Yes," Jessie said in resignation, "but at least we're together." They tightened their hold on each other's hand.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Brock and Tracey had put down their binoculars and stared off into space resigned to their fates. They clearly felt that their friends had in a way been the lucky ones. It was they who would have to endure the coming age of evil.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Melody stood on the edge of a cliff looking over the sea, hoping against hope for a sign of some sort that everything would be all right. She had not moved from that spot since getting off the phone with Misty. Her older sister Carol walked up beside her.

"Melody you have to come in and eat something you're going to worry yourself sick," she said in a concerned tone.

"Do you think they're all right?" she turned and asked evading her sister's comment.

Carol shook her head and sighed, "I don't know but I do know the only thing we can do is wait and hope. We have to believe in them." She placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder; Melody turned and managed a small smile.

Suddenly Melody noticed that the distant horizon had grown dark. "Is that a storm?"

"It's not like any storm I've ever seen," Carol said narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she watched the unnaturally dark clouds approach at a fairly good speed. It was then she noticed something ahead of the cloud, a huge flock of flying pokemon was racing in front of it, clearly panicked by the dark force overtaking them. Down below large groups of swimming pokemon also attempted to outdistance the terrifying darkness. 

Melody and her sister stepped back in fear as first a cold wind began to blow followed by dark tendrils and finally the cloud itself. "Something's happened!" Melody cried in fear, holding her sister tight as overwhelming evil assaulted their senses.

______________________________________________________________________________________

High above the Earth one could see that the dark cloud had spread over a large portion of the planet and continued ever outward covering the Earth in a suffocating blanket of black. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

As Ash drifted into death memories of the past several years flowed through his mind. So many experiences, so many sacrifices, it was all ending now. Quite suddenly however his fall toward the bright light of the afterlife slowed and he began to be pulled back. His life was not going to end with a whimper.

______________________________________________________________________________________

The air was dead still within the shrine as if not daring to disturb the young hero who lay within it. Almost imperceptibly the slightest glimmer of a light began to grow in the center of the sphere. Within seconds it had filled the orb and began to glow brighter, spreading onto the shrine floor and disintegrating the tears and blood it was stained with. Like liquid light it moved outward until it had reached the edges of the shrine then flowed up the stone columns until the entire shrine was pulsing with light. It grew ever brighter until it was almost painful to look straight at the ancient structure. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Brock and Tracey had resumed observing through their binoculars upon seeing the growing light.

"What is it…" Brock thought aloud not expecting an answer and not getting one as Tracey watched the scene in jaw-dropped awe. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Misty strained to keep her eyes on the shrine despite the growing intensity of its light and her efforts were rewarded as the light in the center of the building seemed to part slightly revealing a tall dark figure. Misty nearly fainted in disbelief but she knew it was him. He could never fool her. 

"Ash…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

The figure slowly stood among the still raging light around him as it began to descend revealing his features clearer. He wore black boots and dark pants under his ebony shirt and vest. A long black Master's Cloak flapped sinuously behind him in the reemerging wind, the hood down thus allowing his long spiky hair to blow wildly in all directions. His body was lean but muscular, his face handsome and he seemed to be in his mid twenties. He wore gloves on his hands similar to his old ones but black and held his right arm high still clutching the Master Ball as its light danced around him. He slowly opened his eyes revealing them to be a bright golden-brown, lowered his arm and looked down at the Master Ball his face shocked at his reflection within it. Scenes of his pokemon in titanic battles in a large stadium flashed through his mind, the audience cheering him on in the distance. He knew they had to be images of the future. 

"But… How?" he asked as he considered this and the fact that all his wounds were gone. His voice was attractive and kind yet strong and intimidating at the same time. To his surprise the sphere pulsed and answered.

"Ashura, you had to prove once and for all something both to yourself and to us and in doing so you have passed your greatest test. You have dreamed all your life of being a Pokemon Master, it was your greatest goal but it was not apparent even to yourself how much you were willing to sacrifice for it. Yet this night when faced with the test you were willing not only to give up your life but far more importantly your dreams to save your friends. That is a mark of a true Pokemon Master, for to become the most powerful master in all of history would have little true value if one sacrificed the ones they love along the way. A true master does not consider the end to justify the means in such matters. We knew this to be true of you but it was important that you prove it under the most trying of circumstances. In so doing you have released the full powers of this sphere and as reward are seeing with your own eyes the future you always knew within your heart would come to pass."

Ash was still quite confused. "I understand what you mean about the sacrifice but why me? Misty, Brock, Tracey… even Gary would have been willing to do that."

"Yes, and they all have great futures awaiting them but it is you and you alone who by practicing these qualities can summon this sphere's full powers."

"But if you already knew about how things would be in the future why did you even have to test me?" 

"These events are no more certain then any other," it replied in its unearthly but strangely beautiful voice. "They are but one future Ashura, the one you will have if you stay on the correct path and have taken a great leap towards this night. Through your dedication and love for your pokemon you have unlocked the ability to make their abilities your own, a power lost for millennia. Now you will usher in an era of glorious discovery and a new age of pokemon training."

Ash looked vacantly at the sphere for some time, thinking, then closed his eyes and smiled, "I see…" but one question still weighed on his mind. "But why do you call me Ashura?" He rather liked the sound of the nickname. 

"It is the name you are popularly known by as your future self," it answered plainly. "Now the time has come to revive that which has been extinguished, heal that which has been wounded and reveal to your friends their futures."

"Yes…" Ash smiled triumphantly and raised the orb high, "now… heal them!" As he yelled out the command the orb seemed to gather most all the light in the shrine around itself and fire it upwards in an awe-inspiring beam that cut through the dark clouds like a knife through butter and extinguished them wherever it touched. The beam continued upward until it could be seen even from space and then began to expand downward spreading in huge beams of light that began to cut through even more of the dark cloud cover. Back at the shrine the beams descended bringing with them bright shock waves of energy that spread throughout the plateau and continued outward. Soon the dark sky began to fragment and be eclipsed by the ever-strengthening glow. Then, one by one, small orbs of light began to descend from the brightening sky.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Waves of energy passing around and through her Misty watched as the bright white orb of energy floated towards her and sat still, transfixed, as it touched her face enveloping her whole body in light. She closed her eyes in the warm glow, as her form became a silhouette of white. Her wounds vanished. Her hair flew about wildly and began to grow in length….

______________________________________________________________________________________

About half way down one side of the hill *which had become more like a Cliffside because of Giovanni* a man in a torn suit hung onto a ledge. He watched in disbelieving awe as waves of energy fell over the top of the hill and down through the plateau. 

"No… he can't be! He can't be the one!" Giovanni cried out as he finally fully realized that Ash was fulfilling the prophecies other prediction of events. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

All through the plateau the orbs descended, some on people, others on pokemon. One by one their wounds were healed and they began to wake up. Heracross rose to its feet and looked toward the source of the bright glow; Espeon soon joined it. Snorlax stretched and smiled at Raikou who smiled back. Charizard's eyes snapped open and it looked to the awakening Articuno. The two let out cries of victory and rose into the air to join others that were already heading toward the shrine.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Brock and Tracey were overjoyed as they watched Venusaur, Pikachu, Entei and the other nearby fainted pokemon heal and stand to their feet Pigeot cawing happily and spreading its wings. Their smiles turned to wide-mouthed gasps as two orbs descended on them enveloping their whole bodies in light. When it cleared it revealed a taller, slimmer but otherwise similar Tracey right down to the headband and a slightly taller and buffer Brock. He wore a muscle shirt and a dark brown Masters Cloak. As they looked at themselves, smiling in wonderment, the now healed Onix scooped them up on its back and slithered down the rock pinnacle as Crobat flew happily around them and joined the growing group. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Gary, tall, athletically built and wearing a gray Masters Cloak got to his feet and smiled to Arcanine as Tyranitar lumbered up to them.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Azumarril, Venomoth and Scyther healed and awed by the light show around them headed in the direction of the other pokemon and their master.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Jessie and James their bodies cleansed of the poison and still holding hands, stood up and looked towards the shrine, their pokemon rising around them. They looked much the same but wore stylish civilian clothing and matching wedding rings.

"I knew he could do it," James said proudly. Jessie nodded in agreement and smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Meowth/Persian still lay on his side as his orb of life energy entered. In the resulting glow however his body changed shape and size resulting in Meowth reappearing in his old body. He looked at his paws in disbelief. "I'm Meowth again…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Strewn across the ground the bodies of the Elite Four, their pokemon and Gary's began to stir, healed and back to full strength. Delia, Oak and the others got on the respective creature they had come on and headed into the plateau.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mewtwo opened his eyes slowly. It felt like he was waking from a dream. Light danced all about him as he stood and looked as Lugia rose into the sky, he soon joined it. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Misty stood up and opened her eyes once she felt her transformation was complete. She was nearly as tall as Ash, a deep blue Masters Cloak complimenting her slim and lithe figure. Gloriously long red hair cascaded around her shoulders and blew freely in the passing wind. But her appearance mattered not; she only had one thing on her mind, "Ash…"

She ran swiftly and easily up the hill, Ash staring in wonderment at how beautiful she was. As she got closer he let go of the Master Ball which floated up a few feet over his head. Leaping into his arms she hugged him tightly for some time, content in the knowledge that they were both all right and together. They eventually broke away and looked into each other's eyes. Misty blushed slightly and looked down then took Ash's right hand noticing a simple but beautiful gold ring on it. Misty then looked at her own hand… the same ring.

Even Ash wasn't dense enough not to see what this meant and smiled as he gently stroked her cheek. Misty in turn lifted her left hand and ran it softly through his thick black hair. Then without a second thought they bridged the gap between them and kissed passionately. As they kissed the light of the Master Ball shone even brighter over them, its healing rays expanding further and further, restoring everything they touched.

______________________________________________________________________________________

High above the Earth one could see the light of the sphere spreading throughout the world, its rays cutting through the dark embodiment of evil that had formed until the air was completely cleansed of the foul blackness.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Melody and her sister smiled as the dark horizon and cold air gave way to the beautiful sky and warm breezes typical of the Orange Islands. A sense of well being filled them.

"They did it…" Melody thought aloud as she looked into the horizon then yelled in excitement, "they did it!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

In the kiss Ash and Misty saw their futures unfold in their minds. Their wedding, their family and friends all around them, Venusaur and Meganium spraying a large amount of Sweet Scent over them like rice as they ran down the aisle, Charizard flying them off to their honeymoon. Their home, a huge mansion near Pallet, where they lived with all their pokemon, still enjoying the occasional friendly argument. The two had never felt quite so much euphoria before as they did in those moments. At last they broke away to catch their breath but still kept their faces only inches apart. Misty's eyes darted to the side and up for a moment as she spotted something and smiled then motioned for Ash to look as well. High above them in a circular pattern around the beam of light created by the sphere all the Legendary Pokemon capable hovered in place cheering. Mew and Celebi did back and front flips crying out happily while even Mewtwo couldn't help but smile. Lugia and the other Legendary Birds screeched and cried in pleasure and congratulations to their savior. Down below the Legendary Beasts stood lined up in a row and roared in turn their thanks. 

Scattered across the rest of the hill they now saw were all the other pokemon each crying out happily in their respective ways. Meanwhile Brock, Tracey, Jessie and James all clapped and cheered. Delia cried in happiness while the Elite Four, Professor Oak and Gary simply crossed their arms and smiled proudly. Pikachu couldn't contain himself and ran forward shouting "Pika pi!" again and again. He soon reached Ash and leaped in his arms.

"Pika pika pi pika! [Wow Ash you got big!]" Ash only smiled and hugged his friend. At last the ordeal was over.

Misty looked up at the floating orb and asked in wonder, "who are you?" 

The sphere flashed in response as it spoke. "We are the souls of the pokemon and their masters who were slain in the Great War of ages past. For reasons even we do not know we were joined together at death into this sphere and given knowledge of the prophecy. Now that the prophecy has been fulfilled there is no longer a need for the Master Ball and we can at last be at peace. We thank you." With that the orb shattered into a million pieces and disintegrated before their eyes in a bright flash. 

The column of light dimmed and vanished as everyone returned to their normal appearance in a bright glow except their clothes were no longer ripped or torn, indeed they seemed like new. The sun was now rising, its first rays already spreading from the horizon. Still holding Misty and with Pikachu on his shoulder Ash turned and looked up towards Lugia smiling in thanks. 

"We are forever indebted to you Chosen One," Lugia said kindly. "Should you ever require our help do not hesitate to ask."

"I won't, and thank you," Ash said as he waved goodbye to the ancient pokemon.

"Then until we meet again…" Lugia rose higher in the sky, turned, and sped off toward the sea, the three Legendary Birds following close behind. Mew winked playfully then shot away, sparkling light trailing behind it, until it was only a light speck in the horizon. Celebi waved with one hand and opened a dimensional portal with the other then flew through it. The Legendary Beast ran like the wind in different directions, they were soon out of sight. Ho-oh hovered for a moment, smiling down at Ash, before it rose into the clouds, its rainbow wings leaving a cloud of bright sparkles behind it. In a manner of moments the Legendary Pokemon of the Earth had once again scattered to the far corners of the planet, beyond the rubble, leaving little trace that they had ever been there. 

Pikachu pointed to one section of the sky and Ash turned to it, surprised to see Mewtwo still there floating silently towards them. It landed softly on the edge of the hills cliff side. Ash walked forward, giving Misty's hand a reassuring squeeze as Pikachu jumped off and sat next to her. 

The young man walked from the shrine steps and onto the soft green grass. Unafraid he continued on until he stood only two feet from the mighty genetically engineered pokemon. 

"It seems you have saved me yet again," Mewtwo said at last breaking the silence. "As with the others I owe you a great debt."

Ash smiled as he replied sincerely and stretched out his hand toward the mutant, "no you don't owe me a thing, friends don't help each other just to get something in return. They do it because they care about each other." 

"Friends?" Mewtwo said sounding quite confused.

"Yeah, we are friends aren't we?" Ash asked still holding his hand out. 

Mewtwo turned its face away ashamed, "I do not know if I am worthy to be called your friend. Because of me you're life has nearly ended many times. How could you ever call me friend?"

"Well whether you believe it or not I am your friend. I care about you and you care about me. That's all that's really needed in a friendship, all the rest comes later on its own. Don't you see? All that other stuff doesn't matter." Ash's smile was unwavering.

Mewtwo did not understand completely what they meant but he knew Ash's words to be true and sincere. "Yes… Ash…" Mewtwo smiled, slowly raised its right arm and placed its clubbed, three fingered hand around the humans. They stood there for some time, their hearts communicating in ways impossible for mere words. 

"Will I ever see you again?" Ash asked hopefully as Mewtwo released his hand and turned away. 

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder and smiled again, "I wouldn't be surprised. Fate certainly has a way of bringing us together. Who knows… one day you may even catch me."

"Where will you go?"

"Where my heart leads. There is much more I must do and see before I fully grasp the love that you have for your pokemon and your friends. I want to learn all I can about life from as many as I can. Only then will I know my full purpose and if that is to be a member of your family then I will seek you out."

"Whatever you decide I hope you find everything you're looking for," Ash said encouragingly.

"Thank you and goodbye… my friend…" Mewtwo sprinted several steps over the ground before shooting up vertically, leaving his typical trail of light which faded into the distance. 

As Ash stood silently, the wind blowing his hair and vest about dramatically, he felt a soft but strong hand take his. He turned his face to see Misty's but before he could say anything another hand placed itself on his shoulder. Brock. Pikachu bounded up on his other shoulder and nuzzled him affectionately as Tracey walked up and stood next to them. He had his friends, his family, his pokemon, he had everything. It was truly a beautiful morning. 

As they stood Mewtwo's parting words echoed through the air for all to hear. "Follow your dreams, never give up. For as long as you have hope in your heart… you never truly fail…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

If you have any questions don't worry this isn't the end, you still have the epilogue to read J If you still have questions after that email me! 

I give full credit to the great Ace Sanchez (author of the famous "Pokemon Master") for the name Ashura and some of the descriptions of the character's as adults. I used them because they're way better then anything I could come up with on my own. 

Although not necessarily something needed to be a Master special cloaks seem to be one feature of the really great Pokemon Masters so that's why I gave Misty, Brock, Gary and Ash one. Tracey's a good trainer but he doesn't want to become anything but a master Pokemon Watcher so I didn't give him one. 

Brock may want to be the greatest breeder but in order to be that he would in the process become a Master as well.

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



	9. Epilogue: New beginnings

Pokemon

Pokemon

REVELATION OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, never have and never will. I writing this because I love pokemon and I'm making no money off it whatsoever so don't sue me!

A few things you should know before reading. This fic takes place several years in the future of the TV series, Ash has completed the Johto League and won it as well. He has also just finished competing in the Indigo League again, winning this time. Several other things have happened as well, through events that I don't go into detail about Ash and Misty have admitted their feelings for each other and are dating, all of Ash's pokemon have returned and evolved except for Pikachu (duh.) Several of Brock, Misty, and Tracey's pokemon have evolved as well, all the Legendary Pokemon are known about and have been encountered by the group and everyone has regained their memories of Mewtwo and New Island. I've also given Ash the team Red has in GS. I've tried to stay true to the show but as I don't know about everything that has happened in the series in Japan (they are much further ahead of us episode wise) there are bound to be some differences. Any of these inevitable differences can be explained simply by saying this is an alternate dimension where things happened slightly differently. This fic will get a bit violent and (hopefully) tear jerking towards the end but I doubt its anything that will offend you. Even so very young children might not want to read this. I hope you like the fic. Any praises or flames can be sent to [ashmidt@flash.net][1].

______________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue: New beginnings

______________________________________________________________________________________

About a half-hour later Indigo Plateau was swarming with news crews and police as they tried to report on what had happened and round up the dozens of Team Rocket members and their pokemon that had scattered about. Near the shrine one Officer Jenny escorted her handcuffed prisoners to her squad car as a smiling Jessie, James and Meowth watched.

"You fools! Team Rocket will triumph! It's inevitable!" Cassidy shouted as she struggled against being pushed into the squad car.

"Yeah! You'll never hold Butch and Cassidy! We'll be back!" Butch yelled as he too was pushed into the car.

"By by now!" Jessie, James and Meowth said simultaneously in singsong voices as they waved mockingly. 

"Hey guys," Tracey greeted as he walked up to them with Brock.

"We just heard the good news," Brock said in a pleased tone.

"Yeah since we're giving the police all this info on where Team Rockets different bases are and how to reach them we're getting off with a slap on the wrist," James said happily.

"Yup, just a few weeks of community service and we're free an clear," Meowth added.

"And since Meowth is able to use Pay Day now all our money problems will be over," Jessie said looking down at the scratch-cat. 

"Hey now I can't make that much money!" Meowth corrected. "You're both gonna have to get jobs ya know."

James leaped up energetically, "yeah! We could open up another beauty salon!"

"Or a fast food service!" Jessie added with just as much fervor. 

"Hey Jess now that Team Rockets kaput do you think we can still use the motto just for fun?" James asked in a giddy fashion. 

"I don't see why not," Jessie replied with a smile.

"So you two are gonna stay together huh?" Tracey asked knowingly.

"Well yes," Jessie said blushing slightly, "and when we get married you're all invited."

"Married?!" James cried in confusion and surprise.

"Yes," Jessie said as though it was already a fact in both their minds. "You do plan on marrying me right?"

"Well yes…" James said nervously twiddling his fingers. "Its just we haven't even kissed yet…"

"I can change that!" Jessie said with a sly smile as she grabbed James by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips, spinning him around in the process before letting go. James fell away like a limp doll and was left sputtering on the ground with a silly smile on his face.

"Fight! Surrender now or prepare… to surrender now! Blast off or prepare to fight! That's right. Prepare! Prepare! Hahahahahahaha!"

Jessie sighed, "I hope he doesn't do that every time…"

"What about you Meowth?" Brock asked bending down.

"Are ya kidding? These two would be lost without me," Meowth said crossing his arms. 

"So Meowth do you think you'll ever evolve again?" James, now recovered, asked curiously.

Meowth closed his eyes as though in deep thought, "maybe… but for now I'm happy just being my old Meowth self. Oh, by the way where is the twerp err, I mean Ash? I never got ta thank him for turnen me back." 

"Oh, he's around…" Tracey said with a knowing smile as he looked toward the edge of the hill.

______________________________________________________________________________________

As the sun slowly rose over the crest of the hill two figures sat before its warming rays simply enjoying each other's company and the simple pleasures of being alive. Pikachu lay asleep beside them.

"I sure am glad this is finally over," Misty, her eyes closed and her head resting on Ash's shoulder, said in a relieved tone.

"Yeah but you have to admit some of it was pretty exciting," Ash added. "The weird thing is it hardly even feels like it ever happened, I'm not even tired. The Master Ball healed everything."

"Which reminds me," Misty said opening her eyes and looking at Ash, "how come your hat didn't come back when you were healed?"

Ash laughed in embarrassment and put a hand behind his head, "well I guess in all the excitement I forgot to ask for that when the sphere was healing everyone." 

Misty giggled a bit and ruffled his hair, "that's okay, I like you better this way." Ash smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek when Brock, Tracey and the others came up to them. 

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Brock said coyly, "but the Professor says we need to get going." 

"Yeah let's get back to Pallet!" Ash cried energetic as ever as Pikachu leaped up on his shoulder and agreed. 

"So Ash how does it feel to know you'll become the greatest Pokemon Master to ever live?" Tracey asked cocking an eyebrow. 

"Well it's not certain yet. If there's one thing I've learned from all this its that destiny or no destiny you choose whether or not you achieve it. I'm just going to keep training like I always have, as well as I know how." 

"Yes, as long as you do your best you have nothing to regret," Professor Oak said wisely.

Ash then turned to see Lance walking up to him, the rest of the Elite Four standing behind their leader. He bowed slightly before addressing the young man.

"You made us all proud Ash, the world is indebted to you."

"Thank you sir," Ash sputtered as he attempted his own rather clumsy bow. Lance smiled slightly and turned to Tracey, Misty, Brock and Gary.

"Take care, we expect great things from all of you." He then turned to his team members; "in the meantime we have some cleaning up to do." They nodded each saying their own good-byes to the group as they walked away.

"And I don't want to let all this stuff that just happened make me famous," Ash added seriously while Lance was still in earshot. "We all know that any of us would have done the same thing if we could have."

Lance nodded, "if that is your wish then we will honor it. We will simply tell the reporters that there was a Team Rocket uprising but with your help we were able to subdue them. They would probably not believe the full story anyway."

"Even if you don't want the world to know about how you saved everyone the important thing is we know," Misty told him lovingly.

"And that's what's most important," Delia said as she bent down and hugged her son.

"I'm still going to give you a run for your money Ash," Gary said with a confident smirk, "prophecy or no prophecy."

Ash smirked back to his rival/friend; "I wouldn't have it any other way." With that the two shook hands as Professor Oak chimed in. "Well come on everyone we've had a big night."

"Yeah," Ash said looking towards the sky, "let's go home." Charizard roared happily as it scooped Ash up on its back and took to the sky. Ash used his available Poke Balls to return those pokemon of his who couldn't make the return to Pallet swiftly. Misty got on Starmie, Brock on Onix, Professor Oak on Snorlax, Tracey on Rhyhorn, Gary on Arcanine and Delia on Pigeot. Jessie, James and Meowth ran up waving good by, Ash telling them that they were welcome to come visit any time. The large group then took off toward the rising sun and the wondrous futures that awaited them… in the incredible world… of pokemon.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Some distance away behind a large outcrop of rock two figures stood. One held a small computer and seemed quite nervous.

"S-sir," the young Rocket stuttered, "its not safe here. We have to get away before they see you!"

Giovanni smiled and acted as though he had not heard his minion. He needn't worry; it would be easy to escape from here amid the maze of tunnels he had built underground. His clothes were a bit torn and he still had multiple bruises and cuts from his battle with Ash. 

The young Rocket meanwhile seemed increasingly stressed. "Sir how can you just stand there!? By the time the cops are through I estimate ninety percent of our members will have been captured! We've lost everything!" 

"The boy played a fair hand," Giovanni said to himself once again as though he had not been listening. "Team Rocket will rise again, it is only matter of time… and next time the cards will fall in my favor. After all…" he said picking up a silver feather that had dropped from Lugia during the battle, he stared at it, the light glinting off its shiny surface as he smiled darkly, "who really knows what the future holds…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Ash and his friends went on to live long full lives and experienced many more adventures then could be listed here. There were always problems to solve, dangers to overcome and challenges to meet but no matter what some how or another they always got through them stronger and more hopeful then ever. Their legacies lived on, their lives never forgotten, through the centuries and millennia their examples inspiring generation after generation. So that those who went out into the world to start their pokemon journeys no longer wished to become the greatest master of all but to become as great as the greatest master of all time, Ash Ketchum. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Notes:

Well what do you think? Just so you know that young Rocket member has no relevance to this or any future stories I may write. I just needed somebody to talk to Giovanni. I hope you found the interaction of Jessie and James to be in character, I think that a lot of the Rocketshippy fics make them sappier and more serious then they'd ever really be. Of course some characters had bigger roles then the others but I tried to include at least one scene for most of them that centered mostly on them as they all have their respective fans (I love em all.) I hope I succeeded. I also hope that I succeeded in making good Pokemon Battles, something I've found to be lacking in most fan fics. Hopefully the AAML was at the level where those who aren't too fond of it can tolerate it and those who are fond of it see the AAML scenes as "in character." Well I am quite proud of this work, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. 

POKEMON FOREVER!!!

   [1]: mailto:ashmidt@flash.net



End file.
